The Fated Campione
by Joseph Holmes
Summary: "Mi vida y la tuya no son la misma pero por los menos puedo decirte que en los momentos más duros uno debe recordar que mientras no estemos muertos aun podemos hacer una diferencia." "Eres mas fuerte y habil que yo, eres el dios de Persa de la guerra... ¿y? mis enemigos siempre han sido mas fuertes que yo y eso no me a detenido antes ni lo va hacer ahora." In English later.
1. Prologo

**Bueno saludos a cualquiera que lea esto.**

**Al principio pensé en escribir la historia en ingles pero 'meh'.**

**Primero que nada me mencionare que deje algunos términos en ingles ya que su traducción al español no me gusta.**

**Segundo: aunque mas tardado voy a utilizar los honoríficos y el orden de pronunciación como en Japón –Emiya Shirou- no –Shirou Emiya-.**

**Tercero: la historia se centra después de la quinta guerra del grial, algunas partes no existen mientras que otras son casi iguales a las rutas originales, la razón se explica en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Cuarto: no me llaman mucho la atención los personajes superpoderosos y que todo lo pueden, seamos honestos aunque Archer es genial y todo tiene muchas limitaciones, no va por ahí spameando Broken Phantasm, además aunque claramente se ha visto que Shirou puede proyectar otras cosas además de espadas la calidad baja drásticamente, por supuesto que respeto las ideas de otros autores es fanfiction despues de todo.**

**Quinto: Niveles de poder, bueno aquí debo decir que en mi opinion en el universo de Campione los enemigos salvo Sun Wukong dejan mucho que desear, si es verdad los dioses y algunos campiones son arrogantes pero aun asi en mi opinion se quedan cortos. Otra cosa es el hecho de que los campiones son considerados reyes porque son la linea de defensa en contra de los dioses y ademas porque 'aparentemente' ni todos los magos del mundo podrian ganar contra alguno de los campiones salvo creo yo Godou, eso me parece exagerado asi que voy a hacer que realmente se cumpla lo anterior agregando lo que personalmente pienso que hace falta a los personajes.**

**Sexto: ¿Harem? aun no estoy seguro ya que Shirou tendra casi 20 años mientras que las heroinas originales tienen 16, asi que pues no va haber nada de romance escolar lo siento.**

**Septimo: La experiencia que Shirou obtuvo de Archer durante la pelea, yo pienso personalmente que la razon por la que Shirou tenia fuertes dolores de cabeza cuando combatia con Archer (****ademas de el uso de la proyeccion**) era debido a que siendo ambos Emiya Shirou la informacion (experiencia,conocimientos etc) de Archer fluia hacia Shirou pero no de manera controlada, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que Shirou tuviera todo el conociemnte de Archer mas bien que ademas de la experiencia en combate adquirio partes de la personalidad de Archer sin darse cuenta, bueno eso es lo que yo usare en la historia, por supuesto seguira siendo Shirou pero un par de cualidades que el no tiene originalmente le ayudaran en el camino.  


**Octavo: Unlimited Blade Works no estara disponible al principio ya que aunque lo 'desbloqueo' durante la pelea con Gilgamesh, no tiene digamos la epifania que tuvo durante ese momento, sin embargo habra variaciones unas conocidas (cuerpo de espadas) y otras las agregare y algunas mas las tome de aqui y alla.  
**

**Con esto dicho les presento la historia.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes de la franquicia Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Ataraxia ni ninguno de los personajes de Jō Taketsuki, es una historia solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

"Dialogos"

'Pensamientos'

[Noble Phantasm (solo cuando son mencionados por primera vez), cualidad del dios (Ej. Acero), Habilidad (Ej. Tsubame Gaeshi)]

**Prologo**

La cadena estaba atada a mi brazo derecho y mi visión estaba dirigida a quien la sujetaba aferrándose con su brazo izquierdo, con una expresión de odio me fulminaba el rey de los héroes Gilgamesh mientras trataba de salir del oscuro portal que amenazaba con llevárselo a quien sabe donde .

"Mantente ahí faker… ambos somos sirvientes a pesar de eso esta cosa vino por mí. ¡Que no entiende que amos somos sirvientes y no puede usarme como su núcleo!"

Uso lo que me queda de fuerza para mantenerme en pie ya que en la pelea con Gilgamesh me empuje mas allá de mis limites, mi cuerpo entero arde en dolor por el exceso de uso de mis circuitos y mi brazo derecho está comenzando a dormirse por la falta de circulación debido a la cadena con la que estoy sujetado [Enkidu] es su nombre gracias a mi análisis estructural obtuve la información del Noble Phantasm. Normalmente podría romperla reforzando mi cuerpo y usando fuerza bruta ya que no tiene efecto en mi como en otros seres, sin embargo aquí y ahora hay solo hay un curso posible de acción.

"Trace On" uso mi aria y proyecto una falcata negra con la que soy familiar, en cuanto siento su peso dejo de oponer resistencia a la cadena y soy absorbido por el portal negro.

En el momento en el que estoy al alcance de Gilgamesh el grita con furia "Imbécil que haz-"

Pero no termina su línea ya que separo su cabeza de su cuerpo y con ello la luz comienza a desaparecer hasta que ya no puede ver nada. Ahora solo floto en la oscuridad, no eso es incorrecto puedo sentir la fuerza de la gravedad, eso significa que estoy cayendo, rápidamente refuerzo mi cuerpo entero y siento el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo.

"Gahg" Respiro profundamente y comienzo a notar mis alrededores, bueno más bien seria las siluetas de mis alrededores ya que hay una luz roja que irradia a unos 50 metros de donde estoy, lentamente comienzo a ganar más lucidez y veo con horror lo que está arriba de la luz roja, un capullo o una bolsa de carne.

"Pluogh Pluogh Pluogh gaaah"

Viva, esa cosa esta viva y se retuerce, mientras más veo esa cosa más repulsiva me parece siento la bilis en mi garganta pero además mezclado con ese sentimiento puedo sentir aprensión y miedo como si esa cosa me odiara más que a nada en el mundo.

"Angra Mainyu todo el mal del mundo." Dice una voz que conozco, pero no puede ser. El murió en el castillo de Ilya vi su cadáver.

"… ¿cómo es que sigues vivo Kotomine?" Pregunto al dueño de a la voz.

"Lo mismo podría decirse de ti… ¿sabes donde estas? " Pregunta el sacerdote con su usual tono monótono.

"Eso no importa, dijiste Angra Mainyu ¿esa es la verdad del Grial?" Pregunto mientras camino hacia la abominación y el sacerdote.

"Correcto. El grial fue corrompido durante la tercera guerra a causa del octavo servant Avenger cuya identidad era Angra Mainyu, al morir su alma fue al grial y lo contamino." Kotomine sonríe entretenido al ver mi shock "Así es, es como piensas, esa es la causa de que Emiya Kiritsugu destruyera el grial al final de la guerra anterior." Dice Kotomine con su maldita sonrisa y camina hacia mí mientras en sus manos aparecen finas espadas con empuñadoras rojas [Llaves Negras], puedo ver que está preparándose para pelear contra mí.

"Espera Kotomine porque quieres pelear conmigo, ¿No eres acaso un ejecutor? ¿No deberías ayudarme a destruir esa cosa antes de que trate de-? " Pero el sacerdote me detiene.

"Te equivocas, este 'ser' aun no nace ¿cómo puedes decidir que debe morir si aun no ha hecho nada para merece la muerte?" pregunta el sacerdote.

"Que estas ciego no puede ver esa monstruosidad además si lo que dices es cierto cientos de personas murieron hace 10 años por su culpa, ¡es que no puedes sentir el odio que emana!" Grito mientras proyecto mis falcatas favoritas Kanshou y Bakuya, ya a estas alturas agregar otra vida más a lista de fracasos no hará mucha diferencia.

"Sin duda lo que haga una vez que nazca podría ser cuestionable, sin embargo, hasta que nazca yo soy su guardián. Además su nacimiento podrá darme la respuesta que busco, un ser 'vacio' como yo, quiero saber porque nací. " Kotomine mira directamente a mis ojos y dice con el tono hueco "Tu al igual que yo tenemos un 'vacio' que no podemos llenar, no sentimos gozo en cosas que otros sienten, somos criaturas cuya felicidad tiene que venir de otros, tú sientes felicidad cuando 'ves feliz a alguien' y yo siento felicidad cuando 'veo el sufrimiento de alguien', somos existencias iguales solo que vamos hacia polos opuestos." Termina Kotomine con su discurso mientras sigue caminado hacia mí con paso constante.

Ahora que lo pienso siempre había sentido cierto desagrado por el hecho de que muy en lo profundo Kotomine Kirei me agradaba, con la información que acabo de recibir confirmo la razón. "Si tienes razón Kotomine lamento haberte hecho perder tu tiempo… esta pelea es inevitable." Digo yo aceptando y preparándome para la pelea final.

"Hurgggggggggggg!"Ruge el monstruo conocido como todo el mal del mundo y yo y Kotomine comenzamos la pelea.

Kotomine lanza tres de las llaves negras a la misma velocidad que una bala, las desvió hacia un lado con mis falcatas y rápido bloqueo el puño que venia dirigido a mi mandíbula, trato de usar esta oportunidad para traer mi espada a su cráneo pero en ese momento retrocede para evadirlo y reaparece frente a mi golpeando esta mi pecho haciéndome retroceder unos pasos.

'Ya veo es un artista marcial, bueno es un ejecutor era de esperarse pero aun así puedo sentir fracturo mi esternón a pesar de que estoy a mis limites del _refuerzo_' Kotomine sin dudar ni un segundo lanza sus llaves negras restantes.

Esta vez las evado y comienzo el estilo que herede de Archer, dejo una abertura un mi flanco derecho que rápido aprovecha mi adversario para destruir mis costillas y pulmón, reaccionando como predije trazo un arco descendiente con Kanshou pero que Kotomine evade sin embargo con Bakuya en mi otra mano lanzo una estocada al pecho del y solo para ser capturada entre las palmas de sus manos, para luego lanzar una patada a mi cabeza sin embargo descarto las espada en manos de Kotomine permitiendole disolverse mientras lanzo a Kanshou hacia él para observarla fallando en perforar a su objetivo. Retrocedo unos pasos e intento agarrar aliento.

"Bruaaagggh"

La criatura se retuerce rápidamente casi señalando que saldrá rápido de su capullo, el tiempo está en mi contra y aunque se que ya no estamos en Fuyuki aun así esa cosa pudo entrar a mi Reality Marble y sacar a Gilgamesh entonces no le va a resultar muy difícil regresar a Fuyuki. Además Kotomine no es ningún amateur en combate necesito terminar esto rápidamente.

Rápido concéntrate busca debe haber una razón por las que Archer valoraba tanto estas armas…profundo…lo encontré.

Preparando mi ataque final observo que Kotomine arroja su abrigo y puedo ver ahora claramente la razón por la que sigue vivo, Gae Bolg perforo su corazón sin embargo ante mi Kotomine deja ver una masa oscura latiente que ahora actúa como su corazón. Parece que el también entendió el mensaje del monstruo y desea eliminarme para que no haya ninguna amenaza.

"Trace off" Activo mis circuitos y comienzo a reproducir la técnica oculta en las falcatas gemelas.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm" digo y lanzo el par hacia Kotomine que las evade mientras corta la distancia entre nosotros cuando esta cerca de mi "Our strength rips the mountains, our swords split the water" proyecto otro par para cortarlo verticalmente el retrocede pero tras de él las falcatas que lance anteriormente regresan para golpearlo por la espalda aun así los instintos del ejecutor le advierten del peligro respondiendo con una patada giratoria y desviando las espadas cuando su vista regresa hacia mi observa dos grandes espadas que semejan plumas "Two great men, sharing a life." y cortan con forma de x costándome mi brazo izquierdo pero cumpliendo su objetivo en su pecho el corazón artificial oscuro está destruido.

"Guagh" Kotomine tose sangre pero no cae por el impacto infringido en vez de eso me observa y dice "Muy bien como mediador de la quinta guerra del grial te declaro ganador como el ultimo Máster en pie." Una vez dicho eso Kotomine Kirei se desploma y muere.

"Bruaaagggh Ghaagh"

Saber qué bueno que no estás viva, aun si salvaste mi vida a costa de la tuya contra Gilgamesh este es el premio por el cual ambos nos esforzamos y sacrificamos tanto, el premio final es un monstruo lleno de odio y maldiciones.

Ahora solo tengo que destruir a ese monstruo y entonces… bueno no creo que haya un entonces; tengo que hacer que mi último trabajo valga la pena, la espada de la victoria prometida esta fuera de mi alcance, no, aun si la proyectara no tengo la capacidad para usarla con solo un brazo al máximo incluso si usara mi propia vida, sin embargo la espada en la piedra [Caliburn] forjada por el gran mago Merlin Ambrosius, es lo más cercano que puedo usar.

Ignorando el dolor de mi cuerpo comienzo el proceso de forjado la espada.

Juzgando la concepción de la creación…hipotetizando la estructura básica…duplicando la composición del material…imitando la habilidad del creador…simpatizando con la experiencia de crecimiento…reproduciendo los años acumulados…excediendo cada proceso de manufactura.

"Ghaagh" Reaccionando al brillo del la espada ahora en mis manos la criatura ruge.

Comienzo a llenar con prana y reforzando cada parte de la espada excesivamente haciéndola frágil, inestable, peligrosa, la técnica de Archer para reponer el grado perdido de cada arma proyectada, un Broken Phantasm armas que el usaba como flechas. Lástima que yo no puedo usar un arco, en estos momentos lo único que puedo hacer es poner mi prana restante en el arma y lanzarla como si fuese una lanza.

Clack clack clack. Aparecen fisuras en la espada por el exceso de prana.

Caliburn esta lista, preparo mi brazo útil y respiro profundamente junto toda mi fuerza y lanzo el inestable proyectil hacia Angra Mainyu mientras grito su nombre activándola "¡Caliburn!", la luz dorada y fuego blanco se acercan mas y mas hasta que impacta a la bestia y explota.

"Gugh" Mi cuerpo ya no tiene fuerzas y colapsa ante la explosión solo alcanzo a ver una luz blanca luego un escucho un rugido después no se oye nada. Siento que soy succionado y pierdo la conciencia antes de sentir que soy estirado y luego lanzado como un muñeco de trapo.

* * *

Era un mañana fría de Enero en Fuyuki los arboles sin hojas mostraban sin duda que el invierno estaba comenzando y los pequeños cristales de hielo formados en los vidrios de los vehículos eran testamento de ello.

Kusanagi Ichirou caminaba al Monte Enzo para llevar un regalo a un amigo que había dejado los placeres carnales (una decisión que debió tomar más en calma en su opinión) y había optado por vivir en un templo, aun así el seguía convenciéndolo de beber de vez en cuando para no perder el contacto, además le ayudaba a alejar el hecho de que ya sus esposa no estaba viva. Aunque la mayoría de las personas toma la vía directa por las escaleras hacia el templo a Ichirou le gustaba tomar un desvió entre los árboles para llegar al cementerio donde estaban los restos de su padre.

El viento frio daba un toque nostálgico al escenario frente a él, dividido en dos secciones no había más de 40 tumbas quizás, caminando hacia la tumba de su padre para dejar un par de boyos (Nikuman )que compro en el camino y solían gustar a su padre.

Al llegar ahí se percato que atrás la tumba de su padre había una persona recostada, Ichirou era muchas cosas (cough Don Juan cough) pero tímido no era una de ellas, además podía llevarse bien con cualquiera si la otra persona estaba dispuesta.

"Buenos días joven hace un poco de frio como para dormir en la tumba de alguien no cree además atrae la mala fortuna" dijo Ichirou al extraño.

"…" Al no obtener respuesta Ichirou rodeo la tumba para ver mejor al extraño.

"El tipo serio eh no me diga-" lo que iba a decir se quedo en su boca al observar al joven.

La sangre fue lo primero que llamo la atención de Ichirou la playera que había sido blanca en algún momento ahora era de color rojo y marrón con algunos partes blancas además había varios jirones donde se apreciaba las heridas unas ligeras mientras otras como las del brazo izquierdo eran profundas, los pantalones no estaban en mejor, ambos estaban rotos en varios lugares donde había heridas que parecían haber sido causadas por una navaja o algo así, finalmente observando el rostro del joven estaba los mas perturbarte de la escena, cabello corto de color rojo con tonos blancos y un par de vacios ojos dorados que no parecían ver nada en particular.

La única razón por la que Ichirou supo que este no era un cadáver era el hecho de que a pesar de ser muy leve la persona frente a él respiraba.

"Sera mejor que llame a una ambulancia, no se mueva iré a pedir ayuda al templo regre-" decía rápidamente Ichirou sin embargo fue interrumpido.

"No será necesario, de hecho no se moleste no tengo intención de ir a un hospital." Dijo el joven mirando fijamente a Ichirou con esos ojos vacios.

"¿Porque dice eso? que no le preocupa el hecho de que puede morir por esas heridas y esta temperatura" dijo Ichirou con un tono un poco desesperado.

"No, de hecho supongo que es así como debe ser, lo merezco." Dijo el joven como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Ichirou tenia dos teorías en este momento una era que el joven fue atacado algún animal salvaje en la montaña o cerca de ella y la otra que había sufrido un accidente, sin embargo ninguna explicaba el obvio semblante de tristeza del joven.

"Mira yo no soy alguien que sea capaz de dejar morir a una persona si puedo hacer algo al respecto, así que dime ¿por qué dices que mereces esto? ¿Acaso hiciste algo malo? ¿Lastimaste a alguien?" a pesar de que la situación era critica debido al frio y la posible pérdida de sangre del joven Ichirou pregunto tratando de hacer de cambiar de opinión al joven.

"…"El joven no respondió y solo miro a Ichirou, justo cuando este pensó que no habría respuesta el joven dijo con la cabeza baja "Fracase…perdí a mi compañera, mis amigos, mi hogar…maldita sea no sé si quiera si pude terminar el trabajo al final y lo más importante de todo… al final no pude salvar a todos." Esas palabras no parecían dirigidas mí sino para el mismo.

Ichirou observo al joven y dijo "Todos fracasamos alguna vez, también todos perdemos a nuestros seres queridos." Agachándose a la altura de el joven continuo "la tumba en la que estas recostado es la de mi padre, lo perdí hace 20 años y aun hoy sigue siendo difícil, mira se que m vida y la tuya no son la misma pero por los menos puedo decirte que en los momentos más duros uno debe recordar que mientras no estemos muertos aun podemos hacer una diferencia."

Una ráfaga de frio azoto el cementerio y con ello parecía que la vida del joven había llegaba a su fin ya que cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió más lenta.

Ichirou reacciono a esto rápidamente soltando la bosa con los boyos y corriendo hacia el templo para pedir ayuda rápidamente mientras se maldecía por no haber ido desde un principio.

* * *

'…diferencia'

Escucho el sonido de pasos alejándose y a la vez mi percepción comienza a fallar, ya no puedo distinguir entre mis memorias y el presente.

"El joven que afirmo que el solo quería no ver a nadie llorar… solo podría ver llorar humanos por siempre".

'…'

"Tu ideal es prestado. Tu solo estas imitando a lo que Emiya Kiritsugu quería convertirse, lo que Emiya Kiritsugu pensó que era correcto".

Aun puedo oír esas palabras y casi sentir el tono frio y rencoroso.

"No hay valor en una vida así estoy seguro. No hay valor en la vida de Emiya Shirou… es incorrecto salvar solo porque tu quieres salvar. Tu eres una imitación que no debería de haber existido nunca, tu eres un ser humano roto."

'Ya derrote a ese bastardo porque regresa a atormentarme. '

"¡Así es, yo admiraba el ideal de salvar personas porque es hermoso!"

'¡Maldita sea déjame morir de una vez Archer!' grito internamente y de pronto mi mente está nuevamente en el castillo donde tuve mi duelo con Archer.

Fluyen recuerdos en mi mente de la guerra en la que participe, sin pensarlo dos veces la respuesta sigue siendo la misma: _lo que hice durante la guerra fue lo correcto._ Muchas vidas se salvaron, pero aun así personas cercanas a mi murieron, en orden de salvar a la mayor cantidad posible enfoque mi atención en otros dejándolos solos.

Ilya dijo que yo era el mismo Kiritsugu y al final se volvió mi enemiga sintiéndose traicionada.

Tohsaka me odio por asesinar a Sakura cuando esta fue usada como marioneta por Zouken para absorber la fuerza de vida de los alumnos en la preparatoria.

Fuji-nee me miro aterrada cuando observo que quemaba la casa donde crecí después de haber perdido a Saber.

Saber me miro con lágrimas cuando su cuerpo se desvanecía al haber sido derrotada por el rey de los héroes siendo ella incapaz de cumplir su juramento de protegerme.

¿Arrepentimiento? No. Hice lo correcto, aun conociendo el verdadero rostro de mi ideal y darme cuenta de sus fallas, al final yo tome el trago amargo que ni siquiera Tohsaka decidió tomar.

Mis sentidos comienzan a desvanecerse y creo que pronto le seguirá mi conciencia, finalmente después de años la muerte por fin me alcanzo.

Pero ¿está bien dejar la vida así, sin luchar? Me he aferrado a la vida con uñas y dientes durante varias ocasiones, sin embargo si lo veo claramente cada una de esas veces yo tenía un propósito o algo que proteger, pero ahora ¿que tengo? Al hacer esa pregunta el flujo de imágenes cesa y estoy en completa obscuridad.

'¿Que es lo que tengo?' Pregunto a mi oscuridad.

Una imagen que está grabada con fuego en mí ser, un hombre sonriendo con pura felicidad al salvar a un niño del infierno.

'Así es, yo ya lo sabía…mi ideal era solo un sueño, pero yo seguía creyendo en él porque pensaba que estaba en lo correcto.'

Kiritsugu lo persiguió también aunque él sabía que era un sueño inobtenible, un ideal imposible. El creyó que podía alcanzar su destino si seguía corriendo hacia él.

Es imposible salvar a todos. Si le otorgas la salvación a alguien eso significa que le niegas la salvación a alguien. Yo acepte las fallas de mi ideal durante la batalla con Archer y cristalice mi voluntad de seguirlo aun a pesar de todo durante la batalla con Gilgamesh.

'Siempre he alzado mi espada por aquello en lo que creo'.

'Incluso si se que perderé'.

'Incluso si no tiene sentido'.

'Incluso si no soy demasiado fuerte'.

'Yo me río de todo eso'.

'El ideal es hermoso'.

Si me doy por vencido aquí estaría escupiendo en el sacrificio de Saber y mi padre.

Trato de usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme consciente y volver a estar lucido nuevamente, comienzo a rechazar la muerte y me aferro a la vida con todo lo que tengo, comienzo a sentir nuevamente el dolor de mis heridas y abro los ojos solo sintiendo un fuerte viento azota mi ser, trato de permanecer lucido mientras comienzo a bombear prana al sentir el flujo nuevamente en mis circuitos frente a mi aparece una imagen increíble.

El está ahí parado.

Esta parado en este viento.

El comienza a caminar hacia el origen del viento, es ahí donde tengo que ir.

Aprieto mis dientes y continúo con el bombeando prana a mi cuerpo.

Yo sé que no hay futuro para un hombre que se traiciona a sí mismo, y sé que la capacidad de no darse por vencido es parte de la fuerza de Emiya Shirou.

Es cierto, los crímenes que he acumulado un día van a juzgarme.

Archer se percata de mi presencia y solo sonríe burlonamente diciendo como diciendo "Solo hasta ahí llegaste".

Mi visión se estabiliza y fuerzo tanto calor como puedo en mi cuerpo, ahora mis brazos y piernas cortan a través del viento como espadas gigantes.

'¡Observa cómo voy a superarte! ' Grito mientras corro hacia la fuente del viento.

Usando toda mi fuerza y voluntad dejo atrás al caballero rojo.

* * *

Ichirou y su amigo Takamatsu bajaron rápidamente hacia el cementerio mientras dejaron a alguien del templo encargado de llamar a una ambulancia. Takamatsu que tenia conocimientos prácticos de medicina traía consigo un botiquín para auxiliar al herido mientras llegaba la ambulancia.

'Ojala que no lleguemos tarde' pensó Ichirou.

En el cementerio la figura del joven seguía recostada tras de la tumba pero ahora se veía completamente distinto, sus ojos ya no tenían aquel vacio que había visto Ichirou y además parecía que ahora si sentía el frio y las heridas que tenia.

"Salado" dijo el joven mientras terminaba de comer uno boyos que había traído Ichirou.

Ichirou y Takamatsu se quedaron un momento parados solo observando como el joven se movía para alcanzar otro boyo de la bolsa. Ichirou por el cambio de actitud del joven y Takamatsu al ver las heridas que poseía y lo poco abrigado que se encontraba.

"Si salados" dijo mientras masticaba "los dejaron demasiado tiempo en aceite y aunque no se quemaron no eliminaron el exceso de aceite" agrego el joven al haber terminado el segundo boyo.

"Bueno la persona que los antes los hacía falleció y su hija heredo el negocio, aunque ella no parece tenerle mucho gusto" dijo Ichirou mientras se acercaba ya con más calma.

"¡No deberías de gastar tus fuerzas descansa!" dijo Takamatsu que se quito el abrigo para ponerlo sobre el joven.

"Gracias" dijo el joven "pero no se preocupe tanto, tengo la fama de no morir aun si soy asesinado" trato de reír el joven pero parece que su abdomen estaba seriamente lastimado.

"Qué bueno que ya tienes más animo, por cierto el caballero que te dio su abrigo se llama Takamatsu Riko y mi nombre es Kusanagi Ichirou no te preocupes alguien ya llamo a una ambulancia." dijo Ichirou.

"Gracias nuevamente. Sus palabras antes de irse…recordé que aun puedo hacer una diferencia" dijo el joven y cambio su atención a Takamatsu "mucho gusto Takamatsu-san y Ichirou-san mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, llámeme Shirou por favor." Se presento Shirou.

"¿no parece muy perturbado por su situación actual?" dijo Ichirou.

"Cuando era niño estuve en un accidente y debido a un trauma solo recordaba mi nombre" pauso un momento y agrego "la verdad no sé ese era mí nombre originalmente pero lo adopte después del accidente" dijo Shirou con voz calmada.

"¿Otro accidente?" dijo en tono de broma Ichirou quien recibió un codazo por parte de Takamatsu.

"Si supiera…" suspiro Shirou.

Durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar los paramédicos Shirou, Ichirou y Takamatsu charlaron sobre varios temas entre ellos como había llegado al estado en el que estaba, a lo que él solo respondió.

"¿Legado de una juventud perdida?".

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que despertó en el cementerio y de ahí fue llevado al hospital de Fuyuki, aunque Shirou no era desconfiado por naturaleza sabia que tenía que salir del hospital y cuanto antes mejor o si no tendría que explicar a los doctores como es que a pesar de haber llegado brutalmente herido, magullado y quemado (gracias proyección), al cabo de dos días ya estaba casi curado con excepción un cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo izquierdo.

"No creo que ellos acepten un '_no lo sé, siempre eh sido así'_ o '_sano más rápido debido a que tengo un antiguo artefacto dentro de mí'_, no el mundo nunca es un lugar tan conveniente." Murmuraba Shirou mientras terminaba de vestirse con ropa que había en de los casilleros de los enfermeros, un pantalón azul, una playera blanca, una chaqueta gris y un par de tenis eran su conjunto actual.

La principal razón que había hecho que saliera casi disparado del hospital era el periódico.

15 de Enero del 2012

'Cierran uno de los principales círculos de prostitución y venta de drogas…'

15 de Enero del 2012, no era 19 de Octubre del 2000 como la sabia que debía de ser, además no había noticias de nada fuera de lo común. Su experiencia le ayudaba a determinar si algún evento había sido cubierto por la asociación mágica, solo había que buscar las pistas sutiles en las noticias, sin embargo había buscado en los periódicos de las últimas dos semanas y no encontró nada.

"Acaso ¿viaje en el tiempo?" francamente era la idea más absurda que le venía a la mente, aun así siendo un mago de tercera y habiendo participado en uno de los torneos más brutales de la historia podía decir que eso no era imposible del todo.

Saliendo del hospital tranquilamente pensó en su siguiente paso. 'Bueno sé que no estoy en la época en la que debería de estar, ahora ¿a dónde me dirijo para obtener respuestas?' pensaba mientras inconscientemente se dirigía a un lugar que usualmente evadía, el parque central de Fuyuki.

"Qué demonios…" se detuvo estupefacto al ver en lugar del desértico lugar donde conoció a su padre un parque verde lleno de vida donde había algunos niños jugando y gente disfrutando el día.

'No puede ser, ¿qué es esto?' rápidamente corrió hacia la persona más cercana y le pregunto "¡disculpe, vera esto, yo…!" tratando de calmarse al ver que asustaba a una mujer y su hijo respiro profundo y dijo "discúlpeme por alzar la voz no era mi intención asustarla, vera deje Fuyuki hace un tiempo y antes…" pensó su pregunta nuevamente y continuo "¿ha habido alguna renovación en el parque?" dijo finalmente.

"Bueno la verdad es que no, usualmente hay personas que contrata la ciudad para darle cuidado y mantenimiento, pero el parque ha sido así desde que yo era pequeña" dijo una mujer un rolliza a finales de sus 30.

"…ya veo, muchas gracias" dijo Shirou mientras se disponía a alejarse del parque.

"Se siente bien se ve muy pálido." Dijo la mujer.

"Si solo estoy…sorprendido" dijo mientras veía el parque y a la gente "gracias y disculpe la molestia" Shirou dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el lugar que despejaría sus dudas "oh dios por favor que no este ahí" murmuro mientras se dirigía a su destino.

* * *

Frente a mi estaba la ex-residencia Emiya sin ningún rasguño y además habitada, sin embargo no reconocí al observar sigilosamente a ninguno de los habitantes ni tampoco el apellido Urobochi hacía sonar ninguna campana un mi cabeza.

'Queme esta casa, sin embargo aquí esta frente a mi casi idéntica.' En este momento estaba sudando '¿Qué tal si se me eh vuelto loco y esto es una alucinación? no cálmate, por el momento necesito mas información'.

Tohsaka Rin. Aunque personalmente quisiera evadirla, ella definitivamente tiene la respuesta que necesito.

Justo cuando iba a dirigirme a la parte sur del distrito donde estaba la mansión Tohsaka me tropiezo con alguien"Discúlpeme estaba distraído y no la vi" ofreciendo mi mano útil a la persona frente a mí.

"auch, ¡vaya estos jóvenes cada vez son más desconsiderados!" rugió la mujer frente a mi "Sin embargo tienes modales eso ya es algo." Dijo la mujer sosteniendo mi mano.

"F-Fuji-nee" me quede perplejo al ver a la mujer frente a mí, siendo exactos era casi la misma que había conocido solo que ahora aparentaba más edad y su cabello era largo y ajustado con una coleta.

"Mr. Extraño, no se dirija hacia mí con esa familiaridad." Dijo con un tono serio.

"S-Soy Emiya Shirou no-" me quedo detenido a la mitad de la palabra.

"Mi nombre es Fujimura Taiga Mr. Emiya." Me miro unos momentos y dijo" ¿Es acaso algún ex-alumno mío?" pregunto Fuji-nee.

"Si así es, de hecho yo me dirigía a-" sin embargo fui interrumpido nuevamente.

"YA VEO, ERES MI FAN" dijo la mujer con el tono de haber descubierto al culpable en alguna novela de misterio. "por eso quieres que sea tu hermana mayor, fufufu, ser famosa y hermosa es difícil a veces" dijo el tigre de Fuyuki.

'…definitivamente es Fuji-nee' pensé mientas observaba como incrementaba el malentendido y lo hacía cada vez más grande y extraño.

Mientras Fuji-nee hablaba sin parar de cómo su existencia traía luz a los jóvenes un hombre de mediana edad se dirigía hacia nosotros.

"Fuji no deberías molestar a la gente ni gritarle en la calle, disculpe a mi esposa por favor ella… tiene mucha energía" dijo el recién llegado mientras sonreía.

"De pura casualidad ¿no será amigo de Takamatsu-san?" pregunte fingiendo que no conocía al hombre. 'Había escuchado de Neko-san que el hermano mayor de Issei estaba interesado en Fuji-nee pero ¿esposa?, en serio, tengo que salir de aquí para confirmar mi teoría con Tohsaka'.

"Bueno si de hecho justo regresaba de hacerle una visita, mi nombre es Ryuudo Reikan ¿a qué se debe la pregunta?" pregunto medio en broma y medio en serio.

"Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, conocí al Takamatsu-san hace unos días y ya que él vive en el templo y en su mano derecha usted trae un ofuda solo aposte que usted lo había traído de ahí." Dijo tratando de soñar convincente, aunque la verdad mis nervios estaban al límite.

"¡NO ME IGNOREN!" grito Fuji-nee.

"Calma Fuji no tienes que gritar geez" dijo Ryuudo mientras Fuji-nee le dio una mirada "si creo que escuche de Riko que había ayudado a un joven pero" su mirada se volvió escéptica "según él dijo que lo habían encontrado medio muerto."

"Bueno las heridas se veían peor de lo que eran." Dije sabiendo que mis respuestas podían traer más preguntas. "justo ahora voy a reunirme con una amiga para hacerle saber que estoy bien, que tengan un buen día Fujimura-san, Ryuudo-san." Dije con un tono que daba por hecho que la conversación había terminado.

Di media vuelta y me puse en camino hacia el hogar de uno de mis enemigos.

* * *

Al sur del distrito se encontraba la mansión Tohsaka, sin embargo era exactamente igual como la recordaba para empezar tenía un color diferente, el inexistente jardín que había hecho la mansión ligeramente perturbante ahora era un radiante jardín con mezclas de diferentes plantas y rosas pero lo más importante es que no tenía el campo blindado que yo conocía.

'Si hay algo ocurriendo en la ciudad definitivamente Tohsaka sabrá algo sino entonces solo queda una respuesta' pensé sombríamente mientras me dirigía a la entrada sin embargo una voz llamo mi atención, aparentemente alguien estaba regando las plantas.

"Disculpe ¿buscaba a alguien?" pregunto una mujer a finales de sus 20 con largo cabello negro y ojos verdes, había algo familiar en ella pero no podía apuntar el dedo claramente a que.

"Si buscaba a Tohsaka Rin, mi nombre es Emiya Shirou." Dije.

"Mi nombre es Tohsaka Sakura, me temo que mi hermana no se encuentra en este momento pero si lo desea Emiya-san yo puedo dejarle el mensaje y decirle que usted vino a buscarla" Dijo la ahora identificada como _Tohsaka Sakura_.

La apariencia, el tono de voz y el nombre Sakura hizo que me congelara en el acto, frente a mi estaba la persona a la que yo había asesinado en orden de salvar a los estudiantes de una preparatoria.

Olvida a Tohsaka, definitivamente ya no tengo dudas.

"No hay problema es mi culpa por venir tan tarde, regresare otro día después de todo no es tan importante, solo que pase cerca de aquí y quise aprovechar." dije en un tono de falsa calma. "que tenga un buen día Tohsaka Sakura-san" doy media vuelta y dejo atrás para siempre cualquier vinculo que tuve con los Tohsaka y los Matou.

* * *

Mundos paralelos.

Aunque no tengo un gran conocimiento sobre la magia en general por lo menos tengo una vaga idea sobre las magias verdaderas, de hecho la razón por la que lo sé es porque mi benefactor me advirtió que si veía alguna vez a una mujer de pelo rojo mejor conocida como Blue fingiera demencia y me alejara lo más rápido posible, cuando pregunte la razón recibí la historia resumida sobre los Hechiceros que controlaban las magias verdaderas.

Bromistas y personas con problemas de temperamento aparentemente.

La segunda magia según recuerdo opera con los mundos paralelos ¿cómo? No tengo idea, pero mi teoría es que cuando Angra Mainyu y el grial colapsaron el lugar donde estábamos se vino abajo y termino arrastrándome a través de las dimensiones.

Por supuesto esta teoría solo está basada en especulaciones, pero es mejor que pensar que ya he perdido la cabeza.

Justo ahora estoy a las afueras de Fuyuki, pienso que tal vez si tuviera alguna razón trataría de buscar una manera de regresar a mi mundo, sin embargo tanto en este mundo como en el otro ya no tengo a nadie importante por lo que francamente da lo mismo.

"Comenzar de nuevo eh" digo mientras miro Fuyuki aunque sé que no es la misma en la que nací y crecí no puedo evitar pensar en todas las memorias que hice allí "no me arrepiento de nada."

Con esas palabras dejo atrás Fuyuki y camino sin rumbo fijo.

"Aquí aun puedo hacer una diferencia." Aumenta mi resolución y continuo caminado.

* * *

Estando ya a finales de marzo me dirijo hacia la casa de un amigo que frecuentemente visito, desde hace poco más de año y medio vivo en Tokio pero aun así no me acostumbro al tamaño de la ciudad. Si me preguntan prefiero una ciudad más pequeña.

Llego mi destino y llamo a la puerta, por cierto esta es una casa singular pues también es una tienda de libros aunque ahora está cerrada originalmente esta fue la razón que llegara aquí.

"Ah buenas noches pasa Shirou-san, Takamatsu-sensei también está aquí, ambos están en la cocina." dice una jovencita de cabello corto castaño claro y ojos aguamarina.

"Gracias Shizuka-san. Con tu permiso" entro a la casa y me dirijo al la habitación que ya conozco y donde eh pasado algunas noches jugando shogui "vaya un gusto verlo Takamatsu-san por cierto traje Teriyaki y Katsudon." Digo dejando la bolsa en la mesa.

"Un gusto verte Shirou ¿cómo has estado?" pregunta Takamatsu con un tono un tanto inquisitivo.

Después de un año y medio de conocer a este hombre aun sigue tratando de saber porque abandone el hospital y la ciudad estando herido.

"Igual me alegro de verte Takamatsu-san y la verdad es que" me prepare respirando profundo y dije con seriedad "gane la lotería con un boleto que compre aquí en Tokio pero temía que debido a mi condición los médicos no me dejaran salir para reclamar el premio, así que tuve que escaparme, una vez que lo reclame me di cuenta que fue gracias a la voluntad divina y a ustedes que sobreviví así que decidí donar todo mi dinero a una asociación benéfica, sin embargo resultaron ser estafadores y jamás volvía a saber de ellos." mentí recuperando el aliento pero manteniendo una cara de póker.

Dos de las más grandes herencias de Archer: la cara de póker y mentir con naturalidad. Antes de la derrotar a Archer mis habilidades para ocultar la verdad y mentir eran inexistentes y mi cara de póker podía romperse con casi cualquier cosa, ahora sin embargo es parte de mi marca personal sin embargo usualmente no miento y si lo hago al menos tengo una buena razón.

"La gente de hoy en día no tiene corazón" dijo Ichirou con un falso tono triste.

"Shirou" dijo Takamatsu suspirando "La ultima vez dijiste que fuiste raptado por alienígenas, y la anterior a esa que habías tenido que pelear contra monjas guerreras para salvar el mundo." Dijo Takamatsu en tono plano.

"Monjas ninjas guerreras adolecentes mutantes" corregí a Takamatsu.

"Bueno, bueno no hay que molestarse por pequeños detalles" dijo mientras se servía Teriyaki. "Goudo trae una botella de sake del almacén por favor."

"Claro abuelo, buenas noches Shirou-san" dijo un joven de unos 3 años menos que yo, de cabello negro corto y apariencia normal no parece resaltar mucho sin embargo aparentemente carga los genes de un playboy o eso es lo que dice su hermana. "Por cierto yo también vi la película de las monjas ninjas guerreras adolecentes mutantes" dijo Godou sonriendo.

"Buenos efectos cierto" dije a Godou.

"No hay tal película Shirou… geez… algún día tendrás que decir que te ocurrió y porque saliste corriendo de la ciudad." Dijo Takamatsu en tono plano.

"Algún día." dije con calma tomando asiento en la mesa.

* * *

"¿Entonces por que de repente quieres ir a Italia?" Pregunto Takamatsu levantando una ceja.

"Solo voy a visitar a un viejo amigo" dijo Ichirou.

Si bien recuerdo Ichirou menciono que él viajaba mucho antes de retirarse de ser profesor, aparentemente Takamatsu también era profesor pero por alguna razón decidió renunciar y vivir en el templo en Fuyuki como hoy ocasionalmente venia de visita a Tokio y pasaba a visitar a Ichirou.

"…ese viejo amigo ¿es una mujer no es así?" dijo Takamatsu con disgusto.

Miro de reojo la cara de Godou y sonrió mientras me sirvo un poco de sake pero el capta mi mirada y me fulmina dando a entender lo que le estoy pensando 'los genes son realmente poderosos' le dije una vez. Aparentemente durante su vida Kusanagi Ichirou había sido muy popular con las mujeres y ello le trajo muchos problemas y por lo que Shizuka a dicho el joven Kusanagi Godou comparte su encanto.

"Ah, sí lo pones de esa manera ella es también alguien que tú conoces, su nombre es Lucretia Zola la estudiante extranjera de Italia que conocimos en la universidad."

"Oh, esa mujer. ¿Espera no me digas que has estado en contacto con ella todo este tiempo?" dijo Takamatsu terminando su sake.

"No. De hecho es algo reciente, le envié una carta a la dirección de su casa en Italia que menciono una vez, y la contestación llego después. El objeto que ella dejo en Japón hace 40 años eventualmente termino en mi posesión. Si es posible me gustaría regresárselo personalmente." Finalizo Ichirou.

"¡Espera un minuto! ¿No le prometiste a tu esposa que no verías a esa mujer de nuevo? ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?" dijo exasperado Takamatsu.

Observo a Ichirou y de repente tengo una idea, pero mejor espero a como se desarrollan las cosas antes de darla a conocer.

"Promesa… ¿no era acaso que yo no podía ir a despedirla al aeropuerto?" dijo Ichirou en tono inocente.

"¡No era eso! estoy seguro de solo te haces el tonto. Además no tiene por que ir a entregarlo personalmente puedes enviarlo por correo." Menciono Takamatsu.

Bueno creo que será mejor que mencione mi idea después de todo.

"De hecho Ichirou-san voy a hacer un viaje a Londres la semana entrante, solo voy a ver un par de cosas y hacer un par de recados para Tsuina-san, si está de acuerdo puedo pasar por Italia y entregar el paquete por usted." Dije ocultando el hecho de que iba a una subasta de objetos antiguos, armas en especial, que esperaba poder agregar a mi propia armería y que parte de los recados de mi empleadora ocasional consistían en robar recetas de otros restaurantes.

"¿Sabes Italiano Shirou?" dijo incrédulo Takamatsu.

"Lo suficiente para pedir direcciones y ordenar comida." Agregue con calma "fui ahí cuando tenía la edad de Godou, tuve que aprender lo básico para comer y llegar a Londres." Lo cual era medio cierto, cuando llegue a Italia estaba siendo perseguido por un mago cegado por la venganza en contra de cualquiera que portara el apellido Emiya, sin embargo no era necesario que ellos supieran eso.

"Hmmm" murmuro pensativo Ichirou. "Ella vive en la isla de Sardina tendrías que tomar un vuelo directamente hacia allí, la verdad no me gustaría causarte tantas molestias."

"¿Molestias? Ichirou" dije si usar honoríficos y mirándolo a los ojos "salvaste mi vida en Fuyuki y me ayudaste a abrir los ojos, estoy en deuda contigo y Takamatsu. Créeme tomar un vuelo y entregar un objeto no es para nada una molestia, si estás de acuerdo en que yo lo lleve te prometo que el objeto llegara a su destino."

Al escuchar mi respuesta Ichirou solo sonrió y Takamatsu parecía más calmado.

"Bueno asunto arreglado Ichirou." Dijo Takamatsu sirviéndose otra copa de sake.

"Eso parece." Dijo riendo

"¿Y dime qué clase de objeto es?" pregunto curioso Takamatsu.

"Godou podrías ir por el está en el armario enrollado con una tela purpura" ordeno Ichirou.

Godou se levanto y fue a traer el objeto mientras Ichirou me hablaba un poco de la dueña de la tableta.

"Ella era una mujer realmente interesante. Se llevaba bien con los gatos y aves, podía encontrar cosas con facilidad incluso predecir el clima con exactitud y su japonés era muy fluido casi como la gente local"

"Suena como si fuera una bruja." Bromee sin embargo la respuesta de Takamatsu fue algo seria.

"Algunas personas decían que ella era una bruja y ella decía 'Así es soy una bruja' además esta lo que ocurrió cuando viajamos a la aguas termales."

"Bueno tienes razón." Ichirou viéndome elaboro la historia "en el pueblo donde se encontraban dichas aguas termales hubo mucha gente que murió de ataques al corazón, en solo medio mes hubo veinte victimas. No había muestras de que la causa fuera una epidemia ni tampoco asesinatos por ello rumores de que una maldición o la retribución de un algún dios eran la causa se expandieron rápidamente."

"¿Maldición?"Pregunte un poco escéptico.

"La verdad todos estábamos en gran pánico la única en calma era Lucretia Zola. Ella se fue una noche y llego una mañana fatigada. Cuando ella volvió hizo la 'profecía' de que nadie más iba a morir, después de ese día todo estuvo resuelto."

Bueno eso sonaba a una mezcla de novela de misterio con tonos sobrenaturales y aunque quisiera tener la misma fe que mi amigo tenia a que ese hecho fue sobrenatural no podía ¿la razón? Yo había pasado más de un año y medio sin percibir o sentir ningún tipo de magia de ningún tipo salvo la que yo practicaba. Demonios incluso comencé a hacer algunos experimentos mas 'visibles' para atraer a algún posible practicante del arte sin embargo no había tenido resultados, con tal vez mucha suerte durante el viaje me encontraría con alguien que practicara la magia en el viejo continente ya que aun incluso en mi mundo los practicantes de magia occidental eran muy pocos en Japón y si era así esperaba que no fueran tan herméticos y arrogantes como los de mi lugar de origen.

"¿Es esto abuelo?" pregunto Godou entregando a Ichirou un objeto del tamaño y forma de un libro mediano enredado en tela purpura.

Al ver el objeto enrollado tense mi cuerpo y rectifique mi postura inconscientemente, la sola tela, no era más bien un sudario similar al de Archer, me indicaba que este objeto era muy poderoso ya que incluso actuando como sello del objeto este aun dejaba salir una notable presencia la misma que un Noble Phantasm.

Afortunadamente nadie noto mi repentino cambio, y parecía que nadie notaba nada en particular en el objeto. Desenrollándola tela Ichirou mostro el objeto.

Era una tableta de piedra del tamaño de un libro mediano tenía el grabado de un hombre atado y un ave volando además de mostrar algunas estrellas aunque era difícil saber ya que la tableta mostraba estar un poco destruida y quemada en la parte superior.

"Es una litografía. Puede que sea realmente antigua" expreso su opinión Takamatsu al tomar y observar la tablilla para luego pasármela.

Takamatsu acertó en sus observaciones aunque fueron realmente superficiales. [El tomo de Prometeo] era el nombre del artefacto en mis manos fue hecho con la misma piedra en la que Prometeo estuvo cautivo y donde su sangre era derramada diariamente hasta fue liberado por Hércules, su función era absorber los poderes de un dios y almacenarlos para usarlos después si así se deseaba sin embargo se debía pagar por usar el poder que era absorbido en la tablilla, en términos reales los humanos no podían pagar tal precio a menos claro que desearan morir. Había otros detalles sin embargo los ignore por el momento ya que aunque era un artefacto raro y poderoso no le veía mucha utilidad. No es como si hubiera dioses deambulando por ahí.

"Un estudiante vino hace un par de años y me la entrego, aparentemente consiguieron rastrearme ya que no pudieron encontrar a Lucretia decidieron entregármela a mí." Dijo Ichirou.

Despues de eso la platica vario desde a cuantas chicas Godou a enamorado hasta ahora hasta que experimentos me hicieron los alienigenas mientras me tuvieron cautivo.

* * *

"Esta es la dirección y esta es una carta para ella" dijo Ichirou entregándome la carta y la tablilla.

"No te preocupes te prometo que la tableta llegara a tu amiga." Dije.

"Ya lo sé." rio Ichirou "sin embargo ten cuidado y que tengas suerte en Londres" dijo despidiéndome Ichirou.

Mientas caminaba hacia mi casa pensé en qué clase de persona era realmente esta Lucretia Zola para dejar semejante artefacto olvidado, claro existía la posibilidad de que ella no tuviera nada que ver con la magia y hubiera terminado con la tableta por azares de destino.

De cualquier modo tenía pensado pasar una semana en Londres y después me dirigiría a Sardina ahí podría resolver mis dudas, además no había tenido unas vacaciones desde… bueno nunca había tenido unas vacaciones realmente, con más razón podría disfrutar este descanso.

Si solo supiera lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

Perdon si se me paso algun error de ortografia espero que hallan disfrutado el prologo.


	2. Victor

**Bueno aquí les presento el segundo capítulo.**

"Dialogos"

_'Pensamientos'_

[Noble Phantasm (solo cuando son mencionados por primera vez), cualidad del dios (Ej. Acero), Habilidad (Ej. Tsubame Gaeshi)]

**Victor**

La ciudad de Londres por fin era visible después de un viaje de 12 tediosas horas en avión, sabía que debía haber comprado algún libro o revista para el camino y a pesar de que ya sabía que la cantidad de tiempo que tenia era limitado aun así abandone la fila y fui a ayudar una mujer que no podía cargar las maletas y a su bebe al mismo tiempo. Aunque no me arrepiento de haber ayudado a alguien tal vez el hecho de tener un libro en mis manos me hubiera disuadido de usar magia para pasar el rato y como resultado un dolor de cabeza insoportable. ¿Por qué? bueno aunque ya había usado el _análisis estructural _ en motores y mecanismos de diversos tipos e incluso automóviles enteros nunca había tenido la idea de probar en un avión, como resultado ahora sabia como funcionaba un avión del derecho al revés y como prueba estaba mi dolor de cabeza.

Después de salir de terminal aérea decidí ir a descansar la fatiga mental, con esto en mente me dirigí hacia el hotel donde había rentado una habitación anticipadamente.

Afortunadamente mi destino no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí así que solo tarde unos 30 minutos en llegar a la recepción del hotel.

"Disculpe tengo una reservación a nombre de Shirou Emiya" dije mientras mostraba mi identificación.

"Un momento por favor" dijo la recepcionista mientras buscaba en la computadora mis datos "Así es, la habitación 307 está a su nombre, aquí están las llaves si necesita algo no dude en llamar a servicio estamos para servirle y esperamos que disfrute su estancia."

Dentro de mi habitación revise el baño y los closets buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa, en el pasado nunca habría hecho algo tan suicida como reservar una habitación en un hotel por adelantado, sin embargo ahora ya no tenía que cuidar mi espalda constantemente.

"Veamos" dije sacando la tablilla y poniéndola sobre la cama, luego camine por todo el perímetro de la habitación y finalmente salí de la habitación una vez satisfecho por el experimento regrese a la habitación.

Como traía conmigo un artefacto de gran valor no era innecesario tomar precauciones, los magos en mi lugar de origen no tenían mucha moral y un artefacto así sin duda llamaría la atención y no de una manera amigable; pero como este no es mi mundo no sé exactamente como reaccionaria algún mago si se encontrara con él, así que mi mejor opción es dejarlo en la habitación si planeo ir a algún lado y también medir hasta donde puede percibirse si no se está buscando el objeto.

Sin enfocar mi atención el objeto solo podía percibirse si se estaba dentro de la habitación muy cerca de la cama dando por hecho que solo debería de tener cuidado con la mujer de limpieza. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que alguien tuviera más sensibilidad y hallara el objeto por ello proyecte el sudario con el que estaba envuelto lo envolví nuevamente y repetí el proceso de salir de la habitación. Sintiéndome satisfecho una vez que la presencia del objeto era ya casi nula me recosté y me dispuse a descansar.

El sudario probablemente duraría unos dos días ya que me esforcé al proyectarlo con ello tenía todo el día para pasarlo en la calle.

Si alguna vez hubiera pensado que una proyección mía duraría tanto y aun más sin ser un objeto dentro de mi afinidad probablemente hubiera sonreído a la sola idea.

Sin embargo en este mundo la influencia de Gaia sobre mis proyecciones es _nula_ dando a entender que una espada proyectada meticulosamente podía durar una semana hasta que el prana que la conformaba perdiera su forma y se dispersara.

Cuando me di cuenta de esto comencé a experimentar con diferentes tipos de armas para ver cuáles eran las más estables, en mi mundo un Noble Phantasm no duraba mas de unas horas y su estabilidad variaba ya que además de ser una copia producida con prana, Gaia negaba su existencia y como resultado algunas armas eran más estables que otras, por ejemplo una espada común y corriente era mucho más estable que un Noble Phantasm debido a que si bien era una construcción de prana no podían realizar ningún misterio o milagro como en el caso de Noble Phantasm, sin embargo en este mundo ambos tipos eran igual de estables, el costo seguía siendo el mismo que en mi mundo original pero el hecho de que Gaia no actuara en mi contra ya es una ganancia.

Otra cosa interesante es mi Reality Marble, ya que no puedo invocarla desde la pelea contra Gilgamesh; en parte creo que es por el mundo en el que me encuentro ahora aunque no estoy seguro el todo, pero el hecho de que no pueda invocarla no significa que no esté ahí ya que he probado usando mi aria y puedo sentirla solo que únicamente puedo manifestarla en mi cuerpo y no en el mundo físico.

Bueno no es una prioridad ni mucho menos ya que incluso a Archer le tomo años, aun así he obtenido resultados mesclando el uso de mi Reality Marble y la falta interferencia de Gaia en este mundo.

De cualquier modo hasta mañana seria la subasta de modo que podía descansar lo que queda del día.

* * *

La entrada a la subasta estaba restringida solamente a gente que se movía en los círculos correctos y que además podía permitirse el lujo de comprar objetos inútiles a precios que un auto empleado como yo jamás podría soñar pagar, legalmente claro está.

Afortunadamente yo había conseguido el favor de uno de los organizadores; cuando este fue a Japón a un viaje de negociosos lo auxilie mientras era asaltado, después de ayudarle charlamos un poco me llamaron la atención una un par de objetos que traía consigo y se sorprendió al escuchar que le decía parte de la historia de dichos objetos, yo solo mencione que era un hobby mío el buscar información sobre dichos objetos ocultando el hecho de que use magia para saberlo.

Hace 2 meses me informo por correo que iba a haber una gran exhibición y subasta de objetos antiguos con ello me invito a presenciarla y también me envió el pase para dicho evento, sin tener nada mejor que hacer por el momento acepte.

La subasta y exhibición me dejo inesperadamente satisfecho, a pesar de mi escepticismo algunos objetos no eran replicas, claro estaban dañados y eran inútiles pero aun así pude analizarlos, aunque algunos como **[Brahmastra] **del semidiós Karnaestaban demasiado fragmentados y no pude tener una imagen completa de ellos, sin embargo no solo había armas también había algunos objetos como un trozo de la túnica de Manannán Mac Lir **[Túnica de la niebla]** que pude analizar completamente.

Al final contando la túnica obtuve 5 Noble Phantasm estos eran **[El puño de Tulkas]**,** [Sudarshana Chakra]**,** [La escarcha de Rahab's] **y **[El Arco de Heracles]**, el ultimo una vez proyectado tendría un rango C reforzado tal vez un C+, la escarcha de Rahab's me será útil como un proyectil mientras que el puño de Tulkas y Sudarshana Chakra son armas inusuales para mí.

Es inusual que algún artista marcial utilice algún arma para sus manos ,en este caso el puño de Tulkas es de color verde opaco y va desde los nudillos hasta el antebrazo además en la parte de el puño semeja la cabeza de un dragón, proyectado tendría un rango D sin embargo tiene una gran cantidad de experiencia y un par de técnicas que lo hacen valioso, el Sudarshana Chakra es un katar de forma circular que esta serrado con 108 hojas que simbolizan el eterno ciclo del karma, como esta arma se encuentra dentro de mi afinidad proyectada tendría un rango C y no sería tan costoso replicarla y aunque es un arma a corto alcance tiene un efecto secundario muy interesante .

Después de agradecer a mi amigo por su invitación nos despedimos ya que él tenía que tomar un vuelo a Egipto.

* * *

Sin nada mejor que hacer deambule por Londres mientras concentraba mi atención en mi olfato para captar alguna presencia de magia, después de una hora por fin me encontré en un lugar donde el olor era fuerte, observe el letrero en la ventana y parpadee.

"Agatha adivina"

Parpadee nuevamente pero el letrero seguía ahí.

'Adivina, ¿en serio?' pensé mientras cerraba los ojos y masajeaba el puente de mi nariz.

Bueno me encontraba en otro mundo tal vez los magos aquí eran realmente diferentes a los de mi mundo tal vez solo tal vez aquí no eran unos arrogantes hijos de puta.

"Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo" murmure y abrí la puerta entrando al local.

Dentro esta modestamente amueblado las cortinas eran purpuras y había un sillón grande cerca de la ventana, en el centro de la habitación había dos sillas y una mesa redonda sobre la cual estaba una bola de cristal.

"Disculpe" dije mientras me acercaba al centro de la habitación.

"Ya voy, ya voy" dijo alguien rápidamente de la otra habitación.

La supuesta adivina era una mujer de unos 40 años, cabello negro, delgada y de semblante relajado sin embargo sus ojos traicionaban ese semblante, si definitivamente esta mujer era un mago.

"Buenas tardes joven ¿desea conocer su fortuna? ¿Amor quizás?" dijo la adivina con una sonrisa.

"No realmente" dicho eso inmediatamente la sonrisa de la mujer se fue"sin embargo me gustaría que me ayudara en con otras cosas"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" dijo seria la adivina.

"Bueno se que usted es autentica" la mujer levanto una ceja un momento pero pareció comprender el mensaje "la verdad no soy muy bueno con la magia occidental, aun así por lo menos puedo saber si alguien es un mago."

"Ya veo, al principio no supe de que raza eras sin embargo ahora que te miro bien. Mmm ¿eres asiático?" pregunto la mujer.

No la culpo ya que soy bastante alto algo que es raro en un Japonés además mi piel está un poco bronceada por el uso extensivo de mis circuitos y mi cabello casi es completamente blanco. Había pensado en teñirme el cabello pero al final decidí que no.

"Así es soy de Japón para ser exactos, por cierto mi nombre es Shirou Emiya." Dije primero mi nombre para no crear malentendidos con mi apellido.

"Agatha Coffield, y bien Sr. Emiya no me ha dicho que necesita de mi" pregunto Agatha.

"Bueno como dije antes no soy muy bueno con la magia occidental así que quería saber si podría instruirme un poco, por supuesto le pagare" dije.

"Imposible, el arte que practicamos debe pasarse de maestro a discípulo es cuestión de principios, por su puesto si desea aprender puede buscar a alguien que lo tome como aprendiz, sin embargo puedo ver Sr. Emiya que usted no desea quedarse a ser un discípulo." Dijo Agatha.

"Si bueno tenía que intentarlo." Dije con una sonrisa.

De hecho esto era algo bueno por un lado esta mujer había dicho que si uno lo deseaba podía volverse un mago y no había habido ningún tono arrogante en su voz y por otro significaba que no había ningún tipo de discriminación hacia los asiáticos que deseaban aprender magia occidental como en mi lugar de origen.

"Bueno en ese caso podría hablarme un poco de cómo están organizadas las cosas aquí, ya que siendo un visitante me gustaría seguir las reglas para no tener problemas." Mire a la mujer y luego agregue "por supuesto le pagare." Dicho eso sonrió y me invito a sentarme.

"Bueno ¿que desea saber Sr. Emiya?" pregunto Agatha mientras me servía un poco de té.

"Gracias, para ser exactos me gustaría saber quiénes son las autoridades aquí o más bien dicho la organización que regula las actividades mágicas." Dije sin pensarlo ni un momento.

"Mmmm, bueno ese es conocimiento bastante común aunque supongo que siendo extranjero es normal que no sepa esto" pauso un momento como juntando sus pensamientos "hay dos organizaciones que se encargan de regular las actividades mágicas aquí en Inglaterra una de ellas es el _Witengamot_ que es ligereado por la _princesa Alice _y la otra es el Royal Arsenal cuya cabeza es el _príncipe negro Alexander Gascoigne_, si tiene pensado cometer algún delito Sr. Emiya le recomiendo que tenga cuidado con ellas." Dijo con media sonrisa.

"Esa no es mi intención créame, pero ¿qué hacen exactamente?" pregunte interesado.

"Bueno si alguna bruja o mago comienzan a causar problemas son sancionados por ellos, ambas organizaciones están compuestas de gente que está profundamente envuelta con la magia: magos, ocultistas, doctores de las hadas y otros. También aquellos que son expertos en otras ramas: profesores, investigadores de mercado, sacerdotes católicos, protestantes, monjes, sacerdotes shinto, artistas, capitalistas, nobles, realeza y las familias imperiales." Pauso y agrego "a diferencia de otras asociaciones de magos, el Royal Arsenal es más una organización de investigación con pocos hechiceros y incluso gente común como miembros mientras que el Witengemot está conformado gran parte por familias nobles."

Gracias a mi extensivo uso de mi cara de póker durante el año pasado mis rostro no mostro señal alguna de sorpresa, sin embargo francamente estaba eufórico aquí no había una pestilente y vieja asociación mágica que rechazaba a cualquiera que no fuera mago. El hecho de que estuvieran dispuestos a admitir a tantos diferentes tipos de profesiones hablaba de progreso.

"Vaya sería buena idea unirme entonces" dije medio en broma y medio enserio "pero menciono otras asociaciones ¿eso significa que hay otras organizaciones mas herméticas?"

"Si algunas practicantes desean seguir el camino oscuro, vampírico diría yo" pauso al ver mi expresión" ¿algún problema Sr. Emiya?"

Al escuchar vampírico mi cuerpo se tenso y mi postura se enderezo "No. Es solo que de donde vengo he sido testigo de algunas atrocidades cometidas por magos que usan las vidas de otros para sus propios fines." Si magos que realizaban una investigación en los _Apóstoles muertos._"…¿existen los vampiros Sr. Agatha? "

"…"me observo un momento luego asintió "son muy raros pero existen."

"Ya veo." Dije con voz hueca.

"Como iba diciendo a esos individuos se les conoce como _magos negros_ ellos trabajan con magias que son vampíricas por que absorben la vida de las personas y lo utilizan como fuente de poder además practican la nigromancia o algún otra arte oscura y generalmente veneran a algún demonio o **[dios herético]**." Dijo mirándome de reojo.

"Entonces ¿no son vampiros _per se?_" Pregunte alzando una ceja.

"Bueno de los clásicos vampiros que beben sangre supongo que debe haber en algún lado aunque el ultimo del que se tuvo noticia fue hace 300 años."

Al oír eso me relaje y solté un suspiro, bien el hecho de que hubiera magos devorando la fuerza de vida de otros no era bueno pero probablemente no eran tan malas noticias como los apóstoles muertos.

"¿Le asustan los vampiros Sr. Emiya?" pregunto Agatha con media sonrisa.

"Siendo honestos no quisiera cruzarme con uno." Dije sorbiendo mi te.

Dicho eso el ambiente se relajo y charlamos de diferentes tópicos, entre ellos los magos negros, las tiendas donde se vendían artefactos mágicos, alquimia entre otras cosas.

Francamente estaba fascinado, aunque los magos y brujas aquí parecían tener natural reticencia con sus conocimientos eran mucho más flexibles que los magos de la asociación en mi mundo. En un momento durante la conversación sonó el celular de Agatha y ella contesto excusándose un momento. Si algún mago de mi mundo viera la escena probablemente pensaría en lo ridículo que es usar semejante aparato.

A veces me preguntaba si algunos de ellos usaban luz eléctrica.

"Dijo que estaba de visita aquí en Londres no es así, una vez que termine sus asuntos ¿a dónde se dirige? Sr. Emiya" pregunto Agatha.

Por un momento pensé en mentir ya que la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, sin embargo no podía sentir ninguna mala intención en su tono así que decidí responder con la verdad.

"Voy a ir a Italia luego regresare a Japón." Lo cual era cierto ya que Sardina es parte de Italia.

"Entonces déjeme agregar algo sobre Italia." dijo mientras terminaba su te "En Italia hay un total de siete prestigiosas asociaciones mágicas: _Rome's Female Wolf_, _Eagle of the Blue Sky_, _Turin's Olden Dame_, _Florence's Capital of Lilies_, _Palermo's Aegis_, y las ultimas y más prestigiosas _Milan's Copper Black Cross_ y _Bronze Black Cross_. Todas juntas son conocidas como _las siete hermanas,_ es de práctica común que hombres jóvenes talentosos y mujeres sean reclutados y reubicados en esas prestigiosas asociaciones"

"Siete hermanas, eh" dije mientras tenia la imagen mental siete organizaciones mágicas dentro de Italia, siete lobos hambrientos encerrados en una jaula seria más apropiado.

"Sin duda es cómo piensa, aquí en Inglaterra la competición de ambas organizaciones es común y dura, sin duda en Italia tienen que estar siempre atentos a cualquier posible oportunidad para estar un paso delante de las otras." Dijo Agatha mientras sacaba un mazo de cartas de su bolso.

Me levante para irme una vez que pague la cantidad que acordamos y ella me miro un momento luego dijo "Tome tres cartas por favor Sr. Emiya."

Tome las cartas y las coloque boca abajo sobe la mesa luego dije "La próxima vez que nos veamos dígame que cartas fueron las que me tocaron." Ella me miro luego me dio media sonrisa y asintió.

"Gracias por todo Miss Agatha Coffield fue un placer." Una vez dicho eso salí del local

* * *

Cuando vi al joven por primera vez me sentí bastante desconfiada con un abrigo negro bajo ello un suéter y pantalones negros, una bufanda roja además de piel bronceada y con extraño cabello blanco el estar alerta no era del todo imprudente.

Además el joven tenía el aire de alguien que estaba versado en combate, sin embargo una vez que la conversación progreso me di cuenta de que mis asunciones estaban equivocadas.

Shirou Emiya era todo un caballero a pesar que de su apariencia traicionaba. Ojos dorados aunque tena algunos tonos de plateado observaban cada detalle de la habitación como un halcón su postura estaba relajada hasta que se menciono a los vampiros.

Cuando eso ocurrió lance un hechizo muy sutil para poder encontrar alguna mentira en lo que decía, sin embargo aparentemente él decía la verdad cuando mencionaba su encuentro con esos detestables magos negros, al darme cuenta que era honesto decidí conversar sobre temas comunes en el ámbito de la magia.

El parecía impresionado cuando le comentaba como las brujas y magos trabajaban en conjunto con cualquier otra disciplina para resolver problemas y realizar investigaciones. Su asombro era un poco perturbante ¿qué acaso en su país la gente trabajaba por su cuenta toda la vida?

Al final decidí darle una lectura de cartas gratis, si bien era cierto que el local era una fachada para el negocio, si tengo ciertas habilidades para leer la fortuna.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos dígame que cartas fueron las que me tocaron." Cuando dijo eso lo observe y sonreí. Sería bueno ver a un joven honesto una vez más.

Justo cuando iba a levantar las cartas mi teléfono sonó.

"Habla con Agatha" respondí con calma.

_'! Agatha tienes que venir de inmediato sentimos la presencia de un __**[dios herético]**__ cerca de la ciudad ¡_' Al oír esto palidecí y me puse en marcha inmediatamente después de cerrar la casa salí a pedir un taxi.

Una vez en el taxi vi como el Sr. Emiya caminaba relajadamente a través de las calles de Londres.

Si tan solo ella hubiera visto las cartas entonces hubiera tenido una imagen del destino que le esperaba al joven Emiya Shirou y tal vez su futuro hubiera cambiado, sin embargo no fue así de modo que los engranes del destino giraron sin problema alguno.

Las cartas eran: el hombre ahorcado, el diablo en la torre y la muerte.

* * *

Después de la charla informativa con la adivina camine por las calles para dirigirme hacia el rio de Londres mientras mis pensamientos divagaban hacia distintos lados, camine durante un par de horas hasta que me percate del atardecer y decidí observarlo.

"La vista es muy similar." Murmure mientras recordaba las veces que había ido a Londres en mi mundo, en todas ellas no había pasado más de un día o dos en la ciudad ya que solo llegaba a buscar información acerca de donde serian las cazas de apóstoles muertos.

Mientras estaba inmerso en mis recuerdos un olor me saco de mi estupor.

Era un olor muy extraño si tuviera que describirlo lo más cercano seria _ganar _aunque no tuviera sentido era lo que mi cerebro interpretaba. Ciertamente mi habilidad para _oler _cualquier tipo de conexión con la magia es de primera aun así la interpretación a veces es un poco bizarra.

Concentre mi atención hacia el olor y me di cuenta que estaba a unos 40 metros de donde estaba.

Preparando mentalmente un par de espadas en mi mente y reforzando mi sentido del olfato camine hacia el olor bajando un poco más hacia el rio y me di cuenta de la fuente de dicho olor era un cuerpo que estaba flotando cerca de la orilla, al ver esto corrí y me acerque para tomar el cuerpo.

En mis brazos inconsciente esta un adolecente con un rostro andrógino cabello azul oscuro y la frente tiene un símbolo parecido a la letra griega psi también puedo ver que está herido y esta respirando con dificultad, sin embargo la presencia que tiene me da a entender que lo que estoy sosteniendo no es un ser humano.

La…cosa en mis brazos despide una gran cantidad de energía mágica de hecho con lo único con lo que podría compararlo sería con Saber aun así este ser se siente más real ya que aunque los _servant_ eran existencias que superaban el sentido común aun así pertenecían a la categoría de fantasmas del mas alto nivel, pero la criatura en mis brazos es real de carne y hueso.

No han pasado más de dos minutos cuando percibo otras presencias, probablemente están rastreando a esta criatura. Salgo del agua con el joven en mis brazos y lo observo un momento.

'_Sea lo que sea esta criatura su existencia es parecida a la de un servant, si es así lo mejor será eliminarlo mientras se encuentra débi_l' pensé.

Son dos personas las que vienen hacia aquí puedo darme cuenta que son magos de algún tipo, juzgando por la condición de la criatura probablemente vienen a terminar el trabajo si es así lo mejor será entregarlo.

_'…pero ¿es esto lo correcto? ¿Qué tal si esta criatura es inocente?_ ' Pienso pero me corrijo inmediatamente '_No una existencia así naturalmente traerá problemas a los seres humanos, ya lo he visto antes con los servant y los apóstoles muertos_.'

'_Pero no es arrogante juzgar a alguien culpable antes de que cometa un crimen solo porque yo creo que puede cometerlo, si es así entonces podría comenzar a matar a todos los seres humanos por que pueden presentar una amenaza para sus semejantes' _pienso exasperadamente.

La razón de mi duda e indecisión es la siguiente: quiero salvar a la criatura en mis brazos.

Sé que puede que al salvarla esta criatura traiga problemas incluso puede que sea una máquina de matar. Ya he matado antes por el bien de una o más personas, he jalado el gatillo, presionado el botón, cortado con la espada y disparado en el arco siempre para preservar la vida de las personas, siempre he tratado de evadir el tener que usar la muerte como solución, sin embargo muchas veces es fútil.

Dicho esto en mis manos está la posibilidad de salvar una vida y arriesgarme a que la vida que salve destruya la de otros o a acabar con la vida en mis manos para preservar la vida de otros de un peligro del cual por mi experiencia es muy probable que suceda.

Las dos personas están ya muy cerca aun si yo no lo mato ellos probablemente lo harán ya que puedo sentir que son hostiles.

Mi mirada regresa a la criatura y por un momento sus ojos se abren ligeramente y puedo ver que son de un color verde esmeralda me mira y luego vuelve a estar inconsciente.

De cualquier manera en unos momentos los perseguidores estarán aquí.

* * *

Me encuentro sentado en habitación del hotel viendo las noticias mientras tomo un sorbo de mi café negro, han pasado 6 horas desde que regrese al hotel y no ha habido ningún cambio interesante.

Siendo honestos había esperado ser rodeado por un equipo de magos y atacado sin previo aviso, con ello en mente tenia diseñado tres planes diferentes para evadir a los atacantes, incluso si no tenía información sobre sus habilidades mis planes eran para escapar solamente por lo que yo diría tenían un 40 porciento de resultar efectivos.

"Hmmm" escucho la voz de mi invitado parece que ya despertó, el es por cierto la razón por la cual estoy en mi situación actual.

Al final decidí proyectar (varias veces) la tela que sella el tomo de Prometeo y envolví al joven con ella para luego despistar a los perseguidores y regresar hacia el hotel.

El _joven, _ voy a llamarlo así de ahora en adelante ya que _cosa_ es de mal gusto, se encuentra en sentado en la cama de la habitación mirándome expectante, lo observo un momento y repaso el plan que tengo en caso de que sea un criatura hostil o pueda presentar un problema en el futuro es decir matarlo antes de que tenga oportunidad de contraatacar.

"Hola ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto en tono neutral y en ingles.

"La salud no es problema alguno." Responde el joven que sigue aun envuelto en tela. "dime entonces ¿qué esto que me envuelve?"

Bueno era de esperarse que se diera cuenta de las propiedades de la tela "Es un sudario que disminuye cualquier presencia sobrenatural, en este caso a ti." Tomo una pausa y continuo "Te encontré flotando inconsciente y herido en el rio de Londres y te saque del agua para luego traerte aquí. Ahora es mi turno para hacer preguntas ¿qué eres? y ¿por que estabas siendo perseguido?"

"Insultante es que preguntes la naturaleza de una existencia como yo, aun así como muestra de mi aprecio por ayudarme no lo tomare en cuenta." Luego parece que entra en un profundo pensamiento y continua "Sin embargo no tengo respuesta para tu segunda pregunta."

"Es decir ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"Así es." Responde el joven con calma.

_'Aparentemente no voy a obtener respuestas del modo sencillo, lo mejor será cambiar de táctica antes de que las cosas se pongan más… violentas'_ pienso mientras me acerco un par de pasos al joven y digo.

"No busco ningún tipo de recompensa por haberte ayudado, sin embargo hay algo que debes dejar en claro ahora ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia los humanos?" pregunto serio cambiando mi postura mientras que mis manos se encuentran abiertas para sostener las empuñaduras de espadas inexistentes aun ya que dependiendo de la respuesta que reciba tal vez vaya a asesinarlo.

"¡Oh! un guerrero las estrellas me sonríen por el hecho de que nuestros caminos se cruzasen." Responde con una gran sonrisa mientras da un par de pasos y casi colapsa de rodillas. "que, ¿Por qué?" Parece en shock al ver que tiene dificultad al moverse.

"No sé en qué clase de pelea estuviste pero es un hecho que no saliste bien librado, aun así no cambies el tema y responde a la pregunta." Le ayudaría a levantarse si no fuera por el hecho de que a esa distancia puedo decapitarlo sin problema y realmente no me gustaría perder esta ventaja.

"Si malas son mis intenciones hacia la humanidad ¿Qué harás?" pregunta el joven con media sonrisa.

"Matarte aquí y ahora." Respondo sin pestañear.

"Oh, ¿puedes si quiera intentarlo?" juega el joven incorporándose lentamente.

"Yo no intento, responde ahora." Respondo fríamente.

El joven sigue sonriendo y me mira a los ojos así pasan tal vez uno o dos minutos y el rompe el silencio diciendo "Lo que soy no tiene malas intenciones hacia el hombre, de hecho velo por el."

Trato de buscar algún indicio de de mentira en su tono pero no lo hallo siendo así pregunto.

"Dijiste que no recuerdas que estabas siendo perseguido, ¿tienes amnesia acaso?" digo a pesar de que no vi indicio de ningún golpe en su cabeza.

El joven pone su mano en la frente y murmura "Mi nombre, mi lugar de nacimiento…eh, ¿qué es esto?" el joven dice sorprendido.

"¿Realmente tienes amnesia?" pregunto un tanto incrédulo relajando levemente mi postura.

"Por supuesto es amnesia. Correcto he perdido todas mis memorias de mi pasado, que condición tan problemática y además irritante." Responde el joven con calma.

"¿No hay nada que puedas recordar?" Pregunto mientras me masajeo los templos.

"Eso me temo aunque esas cosas son innecesarias, el perder el conocimiento de mi nombre o mi origen no es un problema inmediato. Todo lo que necesito saber es la cosa más importante sobre mí mismo."

Raro, este tipo es definitivamente raro. Una de las razones por las que estoy inclinado a creer su historia es que su presencia tiene el mismo aire de nobleza que tenía Saber además si fuera hostil de algún modo ya habría intentado atacarme si no fuera por esas razones ya le abría partido el cráneo en dos.

"¿Y eso es?" pregunto tratando de obtener más información a pesar de lo extrañas que suenan sus respuestas.

"Yo soy el victorioso, la victoria siempre está en mis manos esa es mi naturaleza. Haciendo frente a cualquier clase de conflicto o enemigo inmutable e inquebrantable es mi victoria. " Termino su discurso el joven.

Silencio

Puedo escuchar claramente los pasos de las personas en las habitaciones contiguas incluso el ruido de la calle.

"Ya veo" respondo sin realmente entender a que se refiere sin embargo puedo indagar en ello después.

"Pero dime ¿Por qué me salvaste?" pregunta el joven mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

"Estabas herido y necesitabas ayuda no hay otra razón" Respondí sin dudarlo devolviéndole la mirada.

"Anteriormente mencionaste que no buscabas recompensa por tus acciones" dice el joven rompiendo el contacto visual y alza la vista al techo luego agrego "así que ah eso te referías".

"Así es, sin embargo hasta que hayas sanado completamente será mejor que te quedes aquí." Le digo mientras camino hacia mi taza de café nuevamente.

"¿Me estás dando órdenes ahora joven guerrero?" Responde en tono plano el joven.

_'Parece que mi invitado tiene un problema con su ego, bueno estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con gente así'_ pienso mientras tomo un sorbo de café y digo.

"Así es , la razón es que no conozco tu pasado ni siquiera sé que eres en realidad y puede que estés mintiendo con respecto a tu memoria con estas variables a mano y siendo yo quien te rescato es natural que yo tenga que cargar con la responsabilidad de tus acciones." Explico al joven para que no piense que esta cautivo, que de un modo lo está pero ese no es el punto. Luego añado "Poco después de encontrarte sentí a dos magos con intenciones hostiles que se acercaban a tu ubicación ellos seguramente iban a eliminarte, así que yo aquí realmente estoy apostando a que tus intenciones no sean malas." Finalizo siendo claro y directo.

"No temas mis palabras no contienen mentira alguna, aun así entiendo tu preocupación y permaneceré cerca hasta que me haya recuperado una vez hecho eso buscare las respuestas que necesito." Dice el joven solemnemente casi me recuerda a Saber cuando hizo su pacto de protegerme después de que la invoque."Te doy mi palabra que no es mi intención herir al hombre; mi camino es la victoria y yo busco a un oponente digno y a menos de que estemos en combate no hay necesidad de quitar la vida a un rival." Dice el joven con firmeza.

_'¿Es esto carisma? '_ Pienso al recordar la voz de Saber y Gilgamesh cuando daban alguna orden una parte de mi quería obedecerla solo porque ellos lo dijeron.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos pregunto algo que no encajaba con lo que dijo al principio. "Antes dijiste que era insultante que te preguntara qué eras ¿A qué te referías sino tienes tu memoria?" Pregunte en tono neutral.

"Bueno honestamente también lo que soy se encuentra perdido en mi memoria, la razón de mi tono y respuesta fue 'natural'." Contesta el joven como si su respuesta alejara toda duda.

"¿Natural?" Pregunto ya que aunque para el él sea claro, yo no entiendo a qué demonios se refiere.

"Así es, natural como cuando un hombre ve a un perro ese tipo de naturalidad" Dice el joven al pero al verme levantar la ceja y ver que espero una respuesta más elaborada agrega "o déjame explicarme mejor… como cuando un ser ve a otro que lo supera y este mira al superado esa clase de sentimiento" Dice el joven.

"Entonces dices que ¿eres superior a mi?" respondo en tono plano ya que aunque tengo soy muy tolerante este exceso de orgullo me parece demasiado, mas aun por el hecho de que el acaba de conocerme y no tiene idea de mis habilidades.

"Así es, elige cualquier competición y al final la victoria en mis manos estará" Responde firmemente el joven mientras alza la barbilla y saca el pecho.

"Porque tú eres el victorioso" Digo con tono plano nuevamente.

"Hmmm" asintió sonriendo.

Bueno no parece que este mintiendo por otro lado aparentemente tiene un ego enorme, no tanto como Gilgamesh pero aun así bastante grande.

"Vamos a cenar algo me siento algo hambriento y no he comido nada desde el almuerzo" Digo al escuchar a mi estomago rugir ligeramente.

"¿Alimentos?" Dice el joven mientras ladea la cabeza.

"¿Que sucede no puedes comer comida humana o es que acaso necesitas otra cosa?" pregunto ya que ultimo que necesito es que sea alguna clase de vampiro o algo peor.

"No es eso, aunque no tengo mis memorias no siento que necesite de alimentos, sin embargo la invitación de un guerrero para compartir la mesa y los alimentos debe ser aceptada gustosamente." Dice el joven sonriente mientras comienza a desenvolverse.

"Como sabes que soy" doy una pausa ya que esa palabra para describirme me parece completamente extraña e inadecuada"… un guerrero" digo al fin.

"Tu semblante, tus ojos y tu presencia te delatan joven guerrero. Puedo ver que has estado en muchas batallas." Explico el joven como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

"Ah, ok… vamos entonces." Sugiero al final.

Antes de irme utilice otro de mis pocos talentos conocido como _alteración_ una magia que está entre la proyección y el refuerzo, básicamente le da a un objeto una propiedad o efecto que originalmente no tenia en este caso cambie su forma y diseño para que de ser una túnica se transformara en un abrigo de un color purpura profundo que no llamara la atención.

Como no iba a ir a aprender (cough robar cough) ninguna receta decidí ir a un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos del hotel para cenar, aunque el joven parece no saber que ordenar ya que tiene más de 5 minutos con el menú abierto.

"¿Que deseas comer?" Pregunto tratando de ser de ayuda.

"Mmm la verdad es que le he ordenado varias veces a este libro que aparezca los alimentos sin embargo parece no funcionar de ese modo." Menciona un tanto decepcionado el joven.

"Bueno eso es porque lo que sostienes es un menú no un… ¿libro de invocación? Como sea que te gustaría comer." Tomo el menú para que me muestre que desea elegir.

"Esto y esto se ven aceptables". Dice señalando un par de bistecs.

"Ok" alzo la mano y le hago una señal a la camarera "Buenas noches mi compañero y yo queríamos ordenar esto" dije señalándole la imagen "Y yo voy a beber un café negro y mi compañero…" luego lo mire para preguntarle pero él respondió antes.

"Algo de alcohol" murmuro para luego decir. "Hmm si esto es aceptable." Dijo señalando el menú más específicamente la sección de cervezas.

"Disculpe ¿es el joven mayor?" Pregunto una mesera que estaba tal vez a la mitad de sus 20.

"Así es que no lo engañe su apariencia, gracias" Respondo sin duda alguna ya que aunque el joven frente a mi aparenta unos 17 años tal vez, no sé en realidad cuantos años pueda tener, podría tener unos 100 o 200 años quien sabe.

Después de unos minutos la camarera volvió con nuestras ordenes por mi parte pedí un filete con papas fritas mientras que el joven ordeno un par de bistecs, también traía mi café y un tarro de cerveza para mi compañero.

"Buen provecho" dijo la camarera dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina.

"Gracias por la comida (Itadakimasu)" dije y me dispuse a comer.

"¿Qué es lo que dijiste?" pregunto el joven curioso.

"Es algo que la gente en mi país de origen dice antes de comer, es una costumbre. "Dije mientras cortaba el pescado.

"Oh ya veo, entonces voy a imitar tus modales. Gracias por la comida." Dijo el joven y se dispuso a cortar sus bistecs.

Al final de terminar mi plato estaba bebiendo el café y charlaba con el joven sobre temas variados.

"La cerveza tiene un sabor muy…agrio debo decir que esperaba que fuera algo con sabor excepcional al ver que los guerreros la beben como si fuese la vida misma." Dijo el joven al terminar su tarro de cerveza.

"Bueno la razón por la que la mayoría bebe alcohol es por el efecto no por el sabor. "Respondí pero luego agregue "aunque quizás no te afecte a ti."

"Si es así entonces no veo la razón de beber nuevamente." Dijo el joven indiferente.

"Estaba pensando en que mañana camináramos por Londres, tal vez puedas recordar algo" luego dije "aunque debes mantener el abrigo para que oculte tu presencia hasta que te recuperes." Mencione como una ligera advertencia.

"¿Y si soy atacado mientras camino en esta ciudad?" Dijo el joven con interés.

"Yo voy a estar contigo si algo sucede, hasta que te recuperes yo voy a protegerte." Respondí con franqueza mientras sorbía de mi taza de café.

El joven me estudio unos momentos luego llamo a la camarera para que le trajera un café.

"Vaya esto tiene un sabor más agradable un poco amargo pero dulce, si es aceptable." Dijo mientras bebía un poco de café luego agrego "parece que tienes un fuerte sentido de justicia"

"Justicia" dije mientras recordaba como la palabra me había formado gran parte de mi vida ahora parecía más bien una broma "No, es más bien responsabilidad .Sin embargo hay algo que debo decir y debí haber dicho desde que despertaste." Dije un poco apenado.

"¿Y qué es?" pregunto el joven terminándose el café.

"Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou. Llámame Shirou por favor." Respondí con media sonrisa y le extendí la mano.

"Oh un gusto Shirou te daría mi nombre pero no lo tengo por el momento." Dijo mientras sonreía y me daba un apretón de manos.

"Acerca de eso es bastante rudo llamar a alguien 'hey tu' por eso estaba pensando en que usaras un apodo por el momento." Dije mientras veía como llamaba nuevamente a la camarera por más café.

"Mmmmm no viene nada a mi mente por el momento, tú por otro lado ¿no tienes una idea?" respondió mientras preparaba mas café.

"Que tal Víctor (Ya saben Víctor en ingles vencedor), si como dices la victoria te define este nombre también lo hace."

"Víctor… si me agrada define mi origen, ahora usare el nombre de Víctor." Dijo mientras terminaba nuevamente su café y llamaba de nuevo a la camarera para pedir más.

Después de eso regresamos al hotel y le ofrecí el sofá-cama de la habitación para que durmiera, aunque dudo que lo haga ya que se bebió más de diez tazas de café, espero que mañana tal vez podamos encontrar algunas respuestas sobre qué y quien es realmente Víctor.

* * *

Al día siguiente salimos a buscar pistas sobre la identidad de Víctor y además yo aun tenía que cumplir con algunos encargos que vine a hacer, llámense obtener recetas de los mejores restaurantes de Londres. Aunque algunos llaman a lo que hago inmoral yo no lo veo así ya que yo compro legalmente la comida que consumo y bueno una vez que la estoy consumiendo el hecho de que use mi experiencia con un poco de magia para conocer el sabor y tener una idea clara de cómo fue preparado para tener la receta no es ilegal ya que yo no vendo la receta original en vez de eso una vez que la conozco busco la manera de mejorarla y esa es la receta que comparto con mi empleadora ocasional, así ha sido siempre no he fallado ni una vez. Si los chefs que crearon esos platos vieran que su trabajo es copiado y mejorado (a veces mutilado por el bien del sabor) probablemente estallarían en cólera y me maldecirían lo sé por qué ha pasado antes.

Que puedo decir amo cocinar.

Primero llegamos a mi primer objetivo un restaurant orgulloso por su preparación del huevo y el pescado, después de que cumplí mi misión nos dirigimos a los lugares donde la adivina me había mencionado que trataban con magia. Estando ahí yo y Víctor nos acercamos con cautela y hicimos preguntas sobre las personas que estaban persiguiendo ayer a Víctor, una mujer de unos 60 años dijo que había escuchado que ayer unos magos negros vinieron a Londres sin embargo una vez que fueron detectados desaparecieron antes de que se les pudiese darse caza.

Después de un par de horas de buscar más sobre los hechos de ayer y no encontrar mucha información relevante decidimos ir a comer y luego pasear por Londres.

El día siguiente fue algo parecido salvo que aparentemente una de las organizaciones que controlaban a Inglaterra estaba filtrando la información sobre lo ocurrido con los magos negros, Víctor dijo que lo más probable es que estuviéramos llamando mucho la atención si seguíamos preguntando sobre el mismo tema y yo estaba de acuerdo, además dijo que podía sentir que encontraría las respuestas pronto, con esta información decidimos dejar de visitar la sección de la ciudad donde se concentraba gran parte de la actividad mágica.

* * *

Ya había pasado 6 días en Londres y ya había acabado con mi misión de obtener recetas justo ahora Víctor y yo nos dirigíamos a un parque para jugar un partido de soccer.

Usualmente yo no estaría molesto por perder un par de veces sin embargo ya estaba empezando a molestarme el hecho de que al final mi extraño amigo terminara ganando siempre, mas aun por el hecho de que no parecía que hiciera trampa ni usara ninguna habilidad sobrenatural.

Emiya Shirou odia perder eso es un hecho.

Por tanto había aceptado competir en cada reto que se nos ocurría los días anteriores desde billar, bolos, póker, golf, base ball, tenis, juegos de mesa incluso en kendo y arquería no había obtenido una victoria, cierto es que Víctor ocasionalmente perdía pero solo mientras estaba aprendiendo como se jugaba pero ese tipo de victoria no es una victoria, honestamente tampoco yo era muy bueno en muchos juegos pero aun así, el amargo sabor de la derrota estaba en mi boca y deseaba quitármelo.

"Ciertamente Shirou tu espíritu de combate y tenacidad es algo digno de observar." Dijo Víctor mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. "Usualmente aquel que encuentra la derrota tantas veces contra el mismo oponente daría media vuelta y se rendiría sin embargo tu continuas levantándote y peleando" pauso y luego rio alegremente. "realmente estoy bendecido por nuestro destinado encuentro."

"Jaja ríe cuanto quieras sin embargo el hecho de que haya perdido ayer no significa que vaya a perder hoy, el hecho de que uno pueda predecir lo que va a suceder no significa que necesariamente vaya a ser así. Además tengo una estrategia." Dije con mi cara de póker aunque realmente no tenía ninguna estrategia que sirviera contra él, ya lo había intentado anteriormente sin embargo había resultado inútil.

"Oh como la vez anterior y la anterior." Dijo con una ceja alzada.

"Así es." Dije con un espasmo en el parpado ya que tenía que recordarme las veces anteriores que perdí.

"Oh oh, no actúes tan sorprendido por tu derrota ya que yo soy el que incorpora la batalla y la victoria. Mientras tu obtengas resultados a través de la batalla, sean buenos o malos, yo puedo discernirlos." Luego agrego solemnemente"Shirou, existen guerreros quienes continúan peleando a pesar de las heridas o el cansancio. Hubo una vez una persona que juzgo que ya era tiempo de tirar su arma, pero el hombre escogió no correr. Un verdadero guerrero es lo que eres tú Shirou." Dijo con la mano en el pecho.

Ciertamente sus palabras eran honestas y sinceras sin embargo lo importante ahora era saber de donde vinieron.

"¿Ya recuerdas algo más?" dije en tono neutro sin embargo Víctor no puso atención y respondió.

"No mucho solo que soy la encarnación de un joven y un guerrero, mas importante lo que anteriormente hable es verdad harías bien en aceptar un halago del victorioso." Dijo con tono arrogante.

Como las veces anteriores sus recuerdos eran incoherentes, ya había mencionado al joven y al guerrero, pero últimamente hablaba de un jabalí, un ave y una oveja. Aunque no era aparente tal vez si había sufrido daño cerebral.

"Bueno muchas gracias, sin embargo puede que hoy pierdas ¡oh gran victorioso!" Dije mientras buscaba algún equipo de soccer al que integrarnos.

"Oh oh, entonces estaré expectante para saborear la derrota." Dijo sonriendo una vez más.

Después de unos minutos un par de equipos estaban preparándose para un partido informal de soccer así que preguntamos si podíamos unirnos cada uno con el equipo contrario después de aceptarnos deje mi abrigo y Víctor hizo lo mismo. El ya podía ocultar su presencia sin embargo decía que usaba el abrigo por comodidad. Hecho esto comenzó el partido.

Ni siquiera en el soccer, nadie pudo derrotar a Víctor, tristemente incluyéndome.

Con agilidad pasaba la bola a través de sus adversarios, ayudando a sus compañeros de equipo cerca de la portería de pasar la pelota a través de la más estrecha de las aberturas, y personalmente marcaba goles espectaculares. Aunque él lo llamaba 'mi primera vez jugando soccer', la gente parecía incrédula. De todos modos, ese era el tipo de rendimiento que daba como siempre en todas las competiciones que habíamos tenido.

Casi al final del juego, Víctor llevo la bola más allá de cinco defensores y terminó el partido con un gol perfecto en la portería. Su figura era como un dios para la los aficionados al soccer.

"¡Fantástico!, dime perteneces algún equipo sino es así nosotros te aceptamos con los brazos abiertos." Dijo alguien al final del partido.

Al terminar el partido sin ningún remordimiento, el grupo rodeó Víctor algunos animados con caras sonrientes y otros con lágrimas emocionales. Recibiendo elogios Víctor sonreía y aceptaba las manos de todos al final del partido.

Después del partido regresamos al hotel donde solo estaría hasta el día de hoy ya que mañana viajaría a Sardina para entregar el objeto que me confió Ichirou.

"Ya te lo había mencionado Víctor pero mañana voy a viajar a Sardina para entregar un encargo." dije mientras bebía de una lata de refresco.

"Si recuerdo que lo mencionaste anteriormente una pena que no pudiste vencerme ni una vez, una pena realmente." Dijo Víctor mientras bebía un café en lata frio.

En serio que tiene este tipo con el café lo ha bebido como si fuera agua desde que lo probó la primera vez.

"Víctor… si no recuerdas nada lo mejor será que vengas conmigo, aquí en Londres no sabes quién puede ser un enemigo." Francamente no podía obligarlo a venir conmigo sin embargo por lo menos podía tratar de convencerlo.

Habían sido solo unos días pero ya estoy convencido de que Víctor no es una amenaza para los humanos, ya lo he visto convivir con las personas, hablar, reír, el es como Saber honesto y directo aunque tiene un gran ego como Gilgamesh, sin embargo a pesar de que actúa como si fuera superior a otros el no los deja de lado, el permanece con la gente y los ayuda a que eleven sus estándares por si solos, no mira con pena a nadie ni tampoco espera lo imposible de alguien. Tengo la teoría de que tal vez es alguna clase de espíritu divino o algo así ya que su presencia siempre tiene un aire regio o podría decir sagrado.

"No. Siento que el destino nos permitió conocernos sin embargo ahora es hora de la despedida, además debo buscar mi pasado." Dijo luego bebió del café y agrego "Tu preocupación es innecesaria después de todo soy la victoria y la batalla. Si tengo alguna queja esa seria que no nos encontramos en combate frente a frente." Dijo con media sonrisa.

"Tal vez la próxima vez" dije yo también con media sonrisa.

A unos 100 metros estaban unos jóvenes hablando y jugando un entre ellos. Al ver esta imagen no pude evitar recordar cuando yo también era un estudiante común hasta la secundaria y como mi vida cambio desde ahí.

"Algunas veces miras con nostalgia a los jóvenes ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?" pregunto Víctor con curiosidad.

"A mí mismo hace unos 6 años, fue aproximadamente en ese tiempo cuando tuve que dejar mi casa y entre al mundo de la magia." Dije con un tono nostálgico.

"Si es así entonces cuéntame tu historia antes de que nos despidamos. La próxima vez que nos veamos seguramente yo conoceré mi pasado entonces yo te contare mí historia." Dijo Víctor.

"Suena justo" Dije comenzando a recordar cómo paso todo y contarlo.

* * *

Eran finales de Agosto y yo iba a comenzar el segundo trimestre de mi último año de secundaria cuando ocurrió.

Acababa de salir de mi trabajo de medio tiempo en Copenagen y me dirigía a mi casa sin embargo unas cuadas antes de llegar ahí me tope con un extranjero de color rubio mostrando una arrogante sonrisa.

Era una vista inusual pero aun así seguí caminando al dar un par de pasos más instantáneamente fui atacado por algo plateado, el hombre que había estado sonriendo con calma perdió la compostura y comenzó a maldecirme por haber destruido su linaje y siguió culpándome de otras cosas de las que yo no tenía ni idea. Al ver que solo me había herido superficialmente hui de ahí mientras el tipo reía y me llamaba cobarde asegurándome que me encontraría no importa donde me escondiera.

Al sentirme a salvo recordé que mi padre me había dejado una maleta en caso de que algún día alguien me atacara, dijo que era muy poco probable pero aun así el dijo que tomo las precauciones necesarias y me hizo prometer que solo abriera la maleta en caso de que mi vida fuera amenazada por algún mago. Como estaba seguro que mi perseguidor era un mago trace un plan para regresar a casa y tomar la maleta, afortunadamente mi plan funciono y pude recoger el maletín luego deje mi casas y al estar en un lugar seguro abrí el maletín ahí habían un paquete con algunos objetos, documentos, cartas y en un sobre había dinero. Una carta estaba encima del paquete y tenía mi nombre al abrirla y leerla tuve una idea de porque me perseguía aquel hombre.

Mi padre había hecho enojar a algunas de las más influyentes familias mágicas, aparentemente mi padre había fingido su muerte hace unos 10 años en ese entonces por ello el suponía que nadie iba a estar detrás de mí. Sin embargo mi padre no había llegado a ser quien era por no ser cuidadoso así que hizo preparaciones en caso de que yo tuviera que pelear por mi vida.

Entre sus notas venían reportes de grandes atentados terroristas, asesinatos a magos, cazas de apóstoles muertos y destrucción de pueblos y ciudades. Algunos de estos reportes estaban firmados por la iglesia y los otros no tenía idea, sin embargo era claro quien había cometido todos esos actos.

Mi padre.

No entrare en detalle de cómo eso me afecto solo diré que a pesar de ello yo seguía confiando en que había una razón para que el hiciera todo eso, por ello seguí las instrucciones que venían en la carta y deje mi hogar, mi pseudo hermana y mis amigos y me embarque hacia Inglaterra.

La verdad resulto más difícil de cómo se veía al principio ya que tuve que viajar en barco durante semanas solo con un cambio de ropa y una maleta con una pistola que sola ser el **[Mystic Code]** de mi padre además solo tenía una bala, bueno de cualquier modo llegue después de mes y medio de viajar hacia Inglaterra para que estuviera bajo la tutela de un hombre llamado John.

Una vez que llegue y pregunte buscando al hombre este me cerró la puerta en la cara y dijo que estaba equivocado de persona, aun así insistí hasta que el acepto que era él a quien buscaba.

Este hombre iba a ayudarme a aprender a sobrevivir pero no por la bondad de su corazón que después de conocerlo me di cuenta era inexistente. No la razón era que mi padre había puesto un poderoso **Geis **que estaba al nivel de una gran maldición, este estaba escrito en un rollo de pergamino y actuaba como un segundo corazón para John, si este iba en contra de las condiciones estipuladas en el contrato no solo su corazón sino que también su **cresta taumatúrgica** iban a ser completamente destruidos. Por ello John estaba obligado a ayudarme, no matarme directa o indirectamente y mantener en secreto mi existencia de otros magos.

John era muchas cosas pero el definitivamente no era bueno, amable ni respetuoso. Era el tipo que vendería a su madre con tal de salir de un problema, era un mago con toda la regla, quizás era demasiado bueno en ello, como sea el me enseño como utilizar correctamente mis circuitos ya que lo hacía mal desde un principio y me enseño otras cosas.

No era un gran conversador y la mayoría del tiempo estaba ebrio, a pesar de ello era un mago muy versátil me enseño casi principalmente como evitar ataques con el mínimo de habilidades requeridas claro el no podía matarme directa o indirectamente sin embargo podía herirme accidentalmente mientras me entrenaba aunque en su opinión yo era el intento de mago más triste que había visto jamás, de hecho dijo que un retrasado tenía más posibilidades que yo de ser un mago de tercera si quiera.

Aunque admito que de un modo u otro me ayudo en algunas cosas siendo así aun puedo decir que John era un gran hijo de puta, era insufrible con sus insultos y falta de respeto hacia todo, bueno parecía que respetaba a mi padre ya que mencionaba que era el único que pudo realmente golpearlo, agarrarlo de los huevos y irse sin un rasguño.

Yo había pasado medio año bajo la tutela de John y ya buscaba la manera de regresar a Japón, debido en parte a que el tipo era demasiado difícil de tratar y a que en parte el se había rendido en que aprendiera magia, eso es debido a que mi origen y elemento son demasiado extraños a eso se sumaba mi falta de talento en todos los campos con la excepción de el refuerzo y el análisis estructural.

Un día después de repasar los reportes de mi padre pregunte a John sobre los apóstoles muertos, en pocas palabras eran vampiros que usualmente causaban muchas tragedias. Cuando le pedí a John que me ayudara a asistir a una caza de apóstoles francamente puedo decir que ahí comenzaron mis problemas.

John siendo el infeliz que era se puso a buscar hasta que encontró entre sus contactos a alguien que usualmente estaba informado de esas actividades y supo por el que se estaba organizando una para ir a Rumania, incluso recuerdo que me pago el boleto de ida. Si, definitivamente el esperaba que yo muriera allá. Mala suerte para él.

Yo solo iba a brindar apoyo a los ejecutores de la asociación de magos y algunos exorcistas, cuando fui yo no iba con la idea de combatir sino mas bien ayudar a las personas que estuvieran en peligro, también albergaba la esperanza que lo que decía sobre los ejecutores y los exorcistas en las notas de mi padre no fuera tan extremo.

Estaba equivocado fue una masacre.

No pude salvar a ni una sola persona, aparentemente el culpable era un apóstol recién transformado estaba fuera de control y comenzó a devorar y transformar a las personas en _ghouls_. De hecho el nivel de amenaza era tan alto que en vez de siquiera buscar supervivientes comenzaron a eliminar a todos. El único superviviente que pude encontrar había perdido la razón y fue asesinado por un ejecutor.

Yo por otro lado tuve que luchar por mi vida una y otra vez entre llamas y cadáveres. Me di cuenta que mi refuerzo era inútil y mis habilidades eran mediocres e insuficientes, la única razón por la que sobreviví fue porque una exorcista llamada Ciel me salvo cuando iban a devorarme.

Una vez que la ciudad fue esterilizada los diferentes equipos buscaron si habían quedado algún ghoul o si había personas.

No hubo sobrevivientes.

Como pude junte el dinero suficiente y viaje de regreso a Inglaterra al verme John se quedo pálido y serio, esa fue la única vez que vi a John sorprendido, claro el estaba sorprendido de que siguiera vivo y cuerdo.

Después de experimentar un trauma así una persona probablemente se haría amiga de las pastillas o terminaría en un manicomio, inclusive si no fuese así probablemente no querrían tener nada que ver con un asunto así jamás.

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos era Emiya Shirou cuyo sueño era convertirse en superhéroe.

Al regresar me dispuse a mejorar mis escasas habilidades mágicas y desarrollar otras habilidades para reponer mi falta de talento. Fue ahí cuando abandone la idea de algún día regresar a Fuyuki, ahora concentre toda mi atención en mejorar.

Con ello en mente utilice todos los recursos que tenia disponibles con John, sus contactos con la iglesia, mercenarios, vendedores de armas. Pasaba horas entrenando física y mentalmente solo con una meta en mente.

Quería salvar personas.

Luego de un par de meses se anuncio otra caza, esa vez pude salvar a un niño pequeño sin embargo su familia murió bajo un derrumbe provocado por los ejecutores, también fue esa vez cuando tuve mis primeros roces con los ejecutores, ellos planeaban eliminar todo inclusive las mascotas. Naturalmente me opuse a ellos y casi me matan, ahí nuevamente entendí la diferencia entre un verdadero mago ejecutor y un intento de mago como yo.

Fue después de esa ocasión que comencé a usar armas de fuego como mi padre, para poder costearlas encontré que una de mis pocas habilidades eran de cierto modo bien remuneradas, con los materiales necesarios yo podía fabricar gemas y con mi alto nivel de análisis estructural estaban casi a la par de una natural.

John al descubrir mi habilidad rápidamente consiguió contactos donde y a quien vender las gemas, mientras John gastaba dinero en vinos y tabaco yo me dedique a comprar armas y comenzar aprender cómo utilizar explosivos.

Francamente lo único no violento o mágico que hacia durante esos días era cocinar, mi amor por la cocina no desapareció, de hecho era únicamente cuando cocinaba que me sentía en paz.

Pasaron los años y seguí participando en cazas de apóstoles, al principio no llame la atención de nadie sin embargo con el tiempo los ejecutores se dieron cuenta de mi uso de armas de fuego además de mi intensa participación.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la persona que hizo que dejara mi vida de estudiante se diera cuenta de mi ubicación y se presentara a cobrar venganza su nombre era Richard El Melloi, por cierto fue hasta años después que supe la razón por la cual su familia odiaba tanto a mi padre.

Al confrontarlo le dije que si el tenia resentimiento en contra de mi padre no se desquitara conmigo, le deje en claro que no quería pelear pero él era un mago orgulloso e imbécil así que decidió matarme. Esa era la primera vez que peleaba con alguien a muerte, durante la pelea me di cuenta de que él era más hábil de lo que aparentaba con su mystic code y si no hacia algo rápido iba matarme, fue ahí cuando utilice la última bala que venía en el mystic code de mi padre, había leído en los reportes que el objetivo quedaba inutilizado pero lo que le ocurrió a El Melloi estaba fuera de mis predicciones, inutilizado era un término insuficiente para describir lo que le ocurrió al final a causa de la bala y su mismo prana el murió un par de minutos después y yo me convertí en un asesino.

Gracias al asesinato de la última cabeza El Melloi gane inesperada fama entre algunas familias como resultado tuve que cuidar mis espaldas constantemente durante las cazas de apóstoles y en la calle.

Aun a pesar de la amenaza de un ataque por la espalda seguí participando en las cazas y a veces tenía que defenderme de algunos ejecutores con los que tenia desacuerdos. Después de un tiempo algunos organizadores me contactaban sin necesidad de preguntar.

Siempre que salía a una nueva caza rezaba para que esa vez pudiera salvar a todos, no importaba que horrible, peligrosa o difícil fuera la misión yo siempre iba con las esperanza de poder salvar a alguien.

Caza tras caza la realidad aplastaba mis esperanzas, no importaba que tan bien preparado estuviera ni cuan numerosos fueran los equipos durante las cazas, al final solo unos pocos se salvaban. Viendo estos hechos comencé a pensar que el mejor método de acción era limitar el daño como hacia mi padre.

Con ello en mente agregue a los que eran _designados para ser sellados_ a mi lista de posibles amenazas para la humanidad. Con el apoyo solamente de las notas y reportes de mi padre comencé a pedir trabajos en los cuales se capturaba o eliminaba a dichos designados.

Así pasaron un par de años hasta mi última caza, para ese entonces lo único que hacía era ir de caza en caza y cuando no estaba en ello me encontraba cazando designados, la última vez que vi a John el dijo que yo me veía y actuaba como mi padre, aunque yo amaba a mi padre debo decir que francamente era un maquina despiadada y fría por lo que había oído de John y otros que lo conocieron además estaban sus hazañas si es que se les podía llamar así.

Casi desde que deje mi hogar había pasado malos momentos: me había decepcionado, me había desesperado, me había lastimado sin embargo lo que ocurrió durante la última caza en la que participe me hizo casi perder la esperanza en mi ideal.

Yo soy un ser humano vacio y después de eso me sentí aun más vacio.

Fue una noche después de ese evento que mientras me encontraba maldiciendo mi propia inutilidad y falta de poder cuando aparecieron los sellos de comando en mi mano derecha.

Después de indagar aquí y allá encontré la existencia de la guerra del grial donde siete _masters _utilizaban siete _servant_s para pelear en una batalla a muerte para probar quien era digno de ser el poseedor del grial y este a su vez cumpliría un deseo al ganador.

Aparentemente iba a regresar a Fuyuki después de 5 años.

Ahí me encontraría con enemigos que desafiaban el sentido común y también ahí refirmaría mi voluntad de seguir mi ideal hasta el final.

* * *

Durante mi historia algunas veces me detuve a explicar algunos conceptos a Víctor, claro mantuve en secreto algunas cosas como que el hecho de que venía de otro mundo y mi participación en la guerra del grial.

"Vaya en tu historia no puedo dejar pasar la ocasión de mencionar que tu idea infantil de salvar a todos es imposible" Dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo luego su mirada se poso en mi "Shirou eres solo un hombre, hay un límite en lo que un hombre puede hacer." dijo con serio sin su sonrisa característica.

"Ya lo sé. Sé que es imposible, se que tiene fallas y que es irrealizable" dije en tono neutro y el pareció sorprenderse por mi respuesta "sin embargo siento belleza en ello, siento que a pesar de ser imposible y irrealizable es algo digno por lo que vivir y morir." Dije con una sonrisa.

Víctor me miro un momento y luego sonrió nuevamente recuperando su personalidad serena y alegre.

"Es una pena que ya hallas hecho un juramento, me hubiera gustado tenerte a mi servicio como caballero." Dijo Víctor mientras lanzaba la lata de café a un bote de basura cercano.

"Bueno es verdad que no tengo madera de caballero aun así podemos, no, somos amigos Víctor si algún día necesitas mi ayuda te daré una mano sin dudarlo." Dije ofreciendo mi mano.

"No tengo mi memoria para estar seguro sin embargo no creo que nunca haya tenido un amigo antes, rivales y enemigos si pero nunca un amigo." Dijo con tono melancólico.

"Entonces yo soy tu primer amigo Víctor." Dije con la mano aun extendida.

"Es un placer ser tu amigo entonces, Shirou" dijo Víctor con media sonrisa y estrecho mi mano.

Ya podía ver el sol saliendo por este, había pasado gran parte de la noche y la mañana contándole mi historia a Víctor, que perdí la noción del tiempo.

"Bueno creo que aquí es donde partimos caminos." Dijo Víctor.

"Eso parece" dije mirando al amanecer y luego dije "hasta la próxima entonces Víctor."

"Hasta la próxima Shirou" dijo el dando media vuelta y yo hice lo mismo.

No había necesidad de palabras, ya que ambos sabíamos que de un modo u otro nuestros caminos se cruzarían nuevamente.

Lo que yo no sabía era que la próxima vez seriamos enemigos.

* * *

**Bueno el segundo capítulo me tomo un rato más de lo esperado espero, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado con esto prologo y inicio están terminados en el siguiente capitulo aparece la primera heroína.**

**Disculpen algún error gramatical.**


	3. La bruja, la bella y las bestias

**Bueno despues de un par de semanas aqui esta el tercer capitulo, la verdad pensaba cortarlo pero al final decidi que no.**

**Las notas se encuentran al final.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

"Dialogos"

'Pensamientos'

**[Noble Phantasm (solo cuando son mencionados por primera vez), cualidad del dios (Ej. Acero), Habilidad (Ej. Tsubame Gaeshi)]**

* * *

**La bruja, la bella y las bestias**

La isla de Sardinia se encuentra en el centro del mar mediterráneo occidental, una de sus ciudades principales Cagliari tiene una de las playas más extensas de Italia esta es la playa de Il Poetto. Cagliari es una ciudad con un clima benigno, a veces refrescado por los vientos del noroeste.

Entre las calles de esta ciudad se encontraba caminando una joven que resplandecía como un segundo sol. Con cabello rubio con ligeros tonos rojos peinado casi con forma de corona, una figura delgada pero con curvas en los lugares correctos, piel clara como la crema y un par de ojos color zafiro.

Al pasar algunas personas no podían evitar observarla ya que además de dicha belleza la joven poseía cierto aire de elegancia, podía suponerse que la joven era alguna modelo sin embargo dicha conclusión era incorrecta puesto que a pesar de su apariencia la joven mencionada cargaba con el título de [caballero] desde hace mas de tres años, dicha joven no era otra que Érica Blandelli.

Érica camino directamente hacia un café que se encontraba a unas calles con la idea de comer algo también le daría tiempo para analizar la información que había recogido.

Al entrar al café dio una mirada rápida para buscar una mesa disponible afortunadamente había una disponible al lado de un hombre de cabello blanco y abrigo negro. Érica se sentó y llamo a la mesera para ordenar algo.

"Buenos días señorita, ¿que le gustaría ordenar?" pregunta la mesera.

Después de ver el menú selecciono un par de platos "y para beber vino, gracias" Dije con una sonrisa.

"Estará listo en un momento señorita" dijo la mesera.

Nunca he realmente tenido problemas a la hora de ordenar vino a pesar de ser menor parte de ello es gracias a que siempre se manejar a los empleados. Es necesario si vas a ser un líder después de todo, con eso en mente recuerdo la razón por la que vine a Sardinia.

Hace dos semanas se reporto la presencia de un [Dios Herético] cerca de la isla sin embargo la presencia se había desvanecido, por ello pocas personas estaban al tanto de esta información.

Cuando escuche de dicha presencia busque la aprobación de mi tío Paolo Blandelli para llevar a cabo la misión de reconocimiento en Sardinia. Aunque muy forzadamente mi tío acepto mi propuesta y me permitió probar mis habilidades como [caballero] y [bruja].

Esta ocasión era realmente lo que había estado esperando, mi tío al haber adquirido el titulo de comandante en jefe tuvo que abandonar el titulo de [Diavolo Rosso] ya que no es posible cargar con ambos. Como una su discípula numero uno no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de adquirir el titulo de mi estimado tío sin embargo su repentino retiro me tomo por sorpresa. A pesar de que tengo un talento excepcional y habilidades que pocos caballeros en Italia pueden igualar no es suficiente para adquirir el titulo [Diavolo Rosso] me falta experiencia o más bien una hazaña que muestre mi valía. Desgraciadamente dichas oportunidades son escasas por ello me encontraba en un problema ya que si no se hubiera presentado esta oportunidad en Sardinia el titulo le seria dado al crudo y bajo de Genaro. La sola idea de que el noble titulo de líder de la Copper Black Cross caiga en las manos de ese tipo de hombre es inaceptable.

Esta es ciertamente la oportunidad de mostrar mi grandeza.

Sin embargo me encuentro en un callejón sin salida.

Han pasado dos días y no he encontrado nada respecto a la presencia del [Dios Herético] en Sardinia, en parte es de esperarse ya que si su presencia fuese más notable la noticia seria conocida por otras órdenes mágicas.

"Aquí esta su orden señorita." Dice la mesera.

Después de comer decidí que lo mejor era que contactara con alguien que conociera geomancia para que me auxiliara en esta tarea, ya que seguir buscando sin ninguna pista es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

Justo cuando me levanto y me dispongo a salir del café tropiezo con la persona que estaba en la mesa siguiente haciendo que caiga su maleta.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" pregunta el extraño tendiéndome su mano.

"Si, gracias. Sin embargo debería tener más cuidado." Dije con un tono ligeramente amargado.

Bueno el extraño después de todo tiene modales, aun así el hecho de que tropezara en frente de todo el restaurant no era el tipo de atención a la que estoy acostumbrada.

Viendo claramente al extraño no puedo poner claramente el dedo a que raza pertenece. Tiene cabello blanco corto, una piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos dorados. Su figura, sus manos y su mirada me muestran que esta persona está acostumbrada a pelear.

Olvidando mi tono anterior sonrió y acepto su mano mientras el recoge algunas cosas que salieron de la maleta, aunque también fue culpa mía este accidente por ello una disculpa es necesaria.

"Disculpe mi tono no era mi inten-"me detuve al posar la vista en cierto objeto y abrir los ojos. Tiene aproximadamente el tamaño de un libro y está envuelto en una tela purpura a pesar de que su presencia es mínima al estar tan cerca puedo sentir que este objeto es un _grimorio_ y uno realmente poderoso, el extraño se da cuenta de mi expresión y responde rápidamente.

"Claro no hay problema." dice al terminar de guardar las cosas y sale del café.

Mi sonrisa cambia de glamorosa a felina, Érica Blandelli ya encontró su primera presa/pista.

* * *

El extraño camina entre las calles y parece dirigirse a la estación de trenes. Si es así tengo que encontrar una manera de limitar su avance. Naturalmente el método preferible seria dirigirlo a algún lugar aislado, desgraciadamente el pareció darse cuenta de mis intenciones antes por lo que hacer el tonto con el no serviría, bueno si no quiere cooperar siempre puede hablar con mi espada.

Después de unos minutos el extraño se desvía del camino hacia la estación y se dirige hacia un callejón se gira hacia mí y pregunta.

"Y bien, ¿hasta dónde piensas seguirme?" dice el extraño fríamente mientras cambia ligeramente su postura.

Vaya parece que esto no va a ser sencillo, lastima por él.

"Puedo detenerme aquí si cooperas conmigo." Digo confiada mientras me preparo para invocar mi espada si es necesario.

"¿Por qué debería cooperar contigo? ¿Quién eres?" Pregunta el extraño.

"Mi nombre es Érica Blandelli. Si no cooperas las cosas se van a poner feas para ti en cuanto a tu nombre, bueno toma como un regalo que no tenga que pedir tu nombre." Digo mientras sonrió.

"Si es así como lo quieres entonces dime ¿para quién trabajas? " Pregunta el extraño.

"Soy miembro de la Black Copper Cross de Milán" Al oír esto el extraño levanta una ceja ligeramente "ahora que decides ¿fácil o doloroso, quiero decir difícil?" digo al final.

Al final el nombre de la asociación a la que pertenezco fue lo que provoco una reacción en el, mi amenaza no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo. Después de un minuto el extraño relaja su postura y pregunta.

"¿Que necesitas?"

"Buen chico. Quiero saber que sabes acerca de la aparición del [Dios Herético] en Sardinia hace dos semanas" digo dando un paso hacia adelante y agrego "además ese Grimorio ¿para qué piensas usarlo eres acaso algún adorador de un [Dios Herético]?" Pregunto con sospecha.

"Respondiendo a la primera pregunta el día de hoy llegue de Londres así que realmente no se qué eventos ocurrieron aquí hace dos semanas, y para la segunda el artefacto que tengo en mi posesión no me pertenece, vine desde Japón para entregarlo a una persona aquí en Sardinia y no soy adorador de nada." Responde el extraño.

"Mmmmm y ¿quién es esta persona a la que entregaras el objeto?" Pregunto rápidamente.

"Para que quieres saber, ¿acaso piensas robarlo una vez que lo entregue?" dice el extraño frunciendo el seño.

"¡Que impertinente decir algo así de un [caballero] como yo, la idea de robar a alguien va completamente en contra del código de caballería! ¡No me subestimes plebeyo!" Digo realmente molesta ya que el hecho de que yo Érica Blandelli sea siquiera acaso considerada un posible ladrón es un anatema para mí.

Tras estudiarme detenidamente un momento el extraño responde.

"El nombre de la dueña es Lucretia Zola vive en Oliena" Dice el extraño al final.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme al oír el nombre"¡La bruja de Sardinia, ella es la dueña del grimorio!" digo en voz alta pero rápidamente me calmo y digo "pero tu historia suena demasiado falsa." Digo con tono inquisitivo.

"Cree lo que quieras, aun así prometí entregar la tablilla a su dueño y eso es lo que voy a hacer" responde en tono neutro y agrega "en cuanto a los eventos que mencionaste, no tengo idea, como dije hoy mismo llegue de Londres." Dice el extraño.

"Si dices que vienes de Japón entonces ¿por qué llegaste de Londres?" pregunto apuntando a la falla de su explicación.

"Fui ahí a resolver algunos asuntos." Responde rápidamente el extraño.

"¿Qué asuntos?" Pregunto.

"Eso no te incumbe." Dice con tono gélido.

"Vaya que frio, sin embargo si lo que dices es verdad ¿no te molestara que te acompañe a entregar ese objeto no es así?" Digo al extraño con media sonrisa.

Realmente no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de comprobar si lo que dice este hombre es verdad, además la oportunidad de conocer a la famosa bruja de Sardinia no se puede dejar pasar.

"Si prometes no dar problemas ni a mí ni al dueño de la tablilla entonces puedes venir." Responde el extraño como si estuviera hablando con un niño.

"Mientras lo que digas sea cierto yo Érica Blandelli prometo no traerte problema alguno ni a ti ni al dueño de la tablilla." Digo con tono serio ya que un [caballero] no rompe sus promesas y como [bruja] tampoco mis acuerdos.

"Entonces vámonos que quiero entregar la tablilla mañana si es posible." Dice el extraño mientras levanta su maleta.

"Permíteme recoger mi maleta y podremos ponernos en camino." Digo para evitar que quiera irse sin mí.

"Entonces vamos por ella." Responde el extraño.

* * *

Eran las 7:00 p.m. cuando aborde el tren después de esperar a esta chica tuviera sus cosas listas, claro no hay problema la _Ojou-sama_ puede hacernos perder dos trenes solo por que según ella estaba acostumbrada a viajar con su sirvienta y esta vez no pudo acompañarla.

En la ruta que había elegido tenía que salir en tren de Cagliari hasta Gairo Sant' Elena y el día de mañana continuaría de ahí a Oliena. Aunque podría llegar el día de hoy si viajo de noche me parece algo rudo llegar a la casa de alguien que no conozco en medio de la noche.

Admito que se un poco de Italiano pero realmente no tengo un gran conocimiento como para llevar una conversación profunda, de hecho durante el encuentro entre esta chica y yo hubo algunas palabras que realmente no entendí y solo me guie por las que si entendí.

Esta chica, Érica Blandelli es aparentemente un [caballero] y una [bruja]. Ya había escuchado la diferencia pero no había puesto mucha atención entonces, sin embargo parece que en este mundo el titulo de mago es solo para los hombres mientras que para las mujeres es [bruja].

Frente a mi esta la mencionada dama con una mirada confiada y con pose relajada.

Admito que es realmente hermosa, es delgada, muy bien proporcionada y tiene un lindo rostro, sin embargo lo que me atrae de ella no es nada de eso.

Es su olor a fuego y acero.

Puede que si alguien supiese esto me llamaría enfermo o pervertido pero bueno cada quien tiene diferentes gustos uno de los míos son las espadas. Como sea la chica debe tener tal vez la edad de Godou dando a entender que soy mayor que ella, no es que estuviese interesado de ese modo en ella pero aun así no puedo evitar imaginarme qué pasaría si fuese Godou quien la hubiera conocido.

Probablemente ella terminaría enamorada de él.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta la rubia con una ceja alzada.

"¿Y bien qué?" respondo aun mirando el camino.

"¿No te parece rudo no mirar a la persona con la que estás hablando?" pregunta y luego agrega encogiendo los hombros "Y yo que pensaba que tenias modales."

Dejo de mirar el camino y poso mi mirada en ella "Bueno la verdad es que mi Italiano es muy básico, realmente no tengo suficiente conocimiento como para tener una conversación muy profunda." Chasqueo la lengua ya que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar italiano "Pero si quieres podemos hablar en Ingles." agrego pero esta vez en Ingles.

Después de un momento ella responde "Okay" en ingles y luego dice "Bueno ya sabes que yo pertenezco a la Copper Black Cross. Tu por otro lado ¿a qué organización perteneces?" pregunta la chica.

"A ninguna." Respondo luego digo "Soy un ex mercenario".

"Mmm a pesar de que tu cabello es blanco no pareces ser muy viejo ¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste mercenario entonces?" pregunta la chica ladeando la cabeza.

"Unos 5 años sin embargo ahora soy solo un civil." Respondo y pregunto "Dijiste algo sobre Lucretia Zola, que era La bruja de Sardinia ¿es realmente famosa?"

"¡No conoces a la Signora Lucretia Zola!, si es así entonces ¿como es que tienes un objeto tan valioso de ella?" Pregunta mientras estrecha los ojos.

"Es porque ella olvido la tablilla con un amigo hace 20 años, debido a una situación personal el no pudo venir a entregarla. Ya respondí tu pregunta ahora responde la mía." Digo.

"Suena sospechoso." Murmura y luego responde "Pero si así es Lucretia Zola es muy famosa, ella es una de las pocas que posee el más alto rango que una [bruja] puede tener. Realmente es un privilegio el poder conocerla."

"Ya veo." Luego pregunto" Dijiste que eras [caballero] y [bruja], en otras palabras ¿eres un mago especializado en combate?"

"Es un modo raro ponerlo pero si así es. Me parece extraño que preguntes cosas tan básicas como esa, ¿dime eres realmente un mago?" pregunta la chica.

"Uno realmente malo de tercera diría yo, pero si de un modo u otro lo soy." Respondo y luego elaboro "Realmente no tengo un gran conocimiento en la magia occidental, lo que se es superficial."

"Oh ¿y eso es por qué?" pregunta interesada.

"Nunca he tenido un entrenamiento formal y me especializo en combate." Respondo con lo menos que puedo dar a conocer de mi mismo y añado "Además en mi país de origen no he conocido a magos o brujas."

"Bueno de hecho es raro escuchar de brujas en Japón ya que principalmente ahí se maneja otro tipo de magia. Aunque si dices que solo conoces lo básico en magia es una sorpresa que hayas sobrevivido como mercenario, por lo que se usualmente son enviados como carne de cañón." Dice la chica.

"Si, fue difícil." Digo con tono sombrío un momento luego me relajo y pregunto algo que me llamo la atención cuando nos conocimos. "Mencionaste algo acerca de la aparición del [Dios Herético] en Sardinia hace dos semanas ¿a qué te referías?" pregunto a la chica con interés.

Ella me mira un momento cierra los ojos y luego dice "Si lo que dices es cierto entonces no hay necesidad de envolverte en este asunto, de hecho es de alto secreto la única razón por la que te lo dije fue porque eras, bueno eres, mi principal sospechoso."

"¿Aun soy tu sospechoso?" pregunto con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

"Así va a ser hasta que lleguemos con la bruja de Sardinia y ella confirme tu historia." Dice la chica cambiando la mirada hacia un lado.

Bueno parece que nuestra conversación termina aquí.

* * *

Al llegar a la ciudad de Gairo Sant' Elena me dirijo a buscar un hotel mientras la chica me sigue en silencio pero parece molesta por algo, bueno de cualquier modo encontré un hotel donde quedarnos.

"Mañana saldremos a las 8:00 Am, hasta entonces." Digo después de que me registre en el hotel y me dirigía a mi cuarto.

"Espera un momento, no esperaras que yo acepte ese tipo de acuerdo sin antes consultar mi opinión ¿no es así?" responde mientras usa la pose de con quién crees que estas tratando plebeyo, ese tipo de actitud altanera.

"Son las 7:00 Pm hay suficiente tiempo para que descanses, además yo tengo mi tiempo limitado." Ella parece que va a reclamarme y rápidamente agrego" disculpa pero no puedo someterme a tus caprichos y si bien recuerdo prometiste no darme problemas, acaso ya lo olvidaste." Digo con media sonrisa.

Ella pone mala cara y se va molesta a su habitación supongo.

Algo me dice que ella me va a traer más problemas aun.

Estaba en lo correcto, la señorita Blandelli iba a traerme más problemas de los que pensé.

Solo faltaban 15 minutos para las 9:00 Am y la señorita aun no había salido de su cuarto, había estado tocando su puerta durante más de 10 minutos y ella no parecía tener la intención de salir. Al principio pensé que estaba en el baño o algo, sin embargo cuando sali del hotel para preguntar a qué hora pasaba el autobús, la señorita Blandelli completamente lista estaba a mis espaldas con una expresión furiosa.

"¡Pensabas dejarme aquí!" grito molesta con un ligero tono rojo en su cara.

"No me grites, solo vine a preguntar a qué hora sale el próximo autobús, además no pensaba dejarte…aun." Dije pero al darme cuenta que fui engañado uso mi cara de póker y respondo en tono neutro. "Fui a tocar a tu habitación hace 10 minutos y no parecía que estuvieras despierta, te dije que saldríamos a las 8:00 Am pero aun así espere a que te despertaras."

La chica parece entender lo que estoy diciendo pero en respuesta ella solamente comienza a sonreír "Ah, en serio no te oí tocar, o tal vez tocaste en la habitación equivocada." Responde con una dulce sonrisa.

La sonrisa de diablo.

"No lo creo tu habitación es la 109, además estas completamente arreglada no soy un experto en belleza pero si se que no pudiste haberte arreglado en tan poco tiempo. Por tanto ¿estabas ignorándome y haciéndome perder el tiempo?" pregunto sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"Tú mismo has dicho que no eres un experto en belleza así que puede que yo tenga un truco o dos para ello." Dice confiada aun sonriendo, luego dice "Además incluso si fuese ese el caso lo tendrías bien merecido por haberme ignorado ayer en el tren y decidir las cosas por ti mismo."

'_Ayer. ¿Qué hice ayer en el tren? mmmm recuerdo que dejamos de conversar y luego una mujer extranjera pregunto si podía sentarse a mi lado ya que no había asientos, ella resulto ser mejor conversadora que la dama aquí presente además de eso no paso nada relevante._' Pienso y luego le regreso una mirada fría a la chica frente a mí.

"Tú fuiste la que termino nuestra conversación ayer. Yo no te estaba ignorando solo pensé que no querías conversar" Digo pero ella no parece muy convencida al oírlo y agrego "Y si estabas en contra de cómo iba a hacer el viaje entonces no hubieras venido desde un principio."

"No estoy aquí para hacerte compañía, la razón por la que estoy agraciándote con mi presencia es debido a que llevas un grimorio muy poderoso y vas a visitar a la [bruja] más poderosa de Italia." Dice con tono exasperado y enfatizando su punto da un paso adelante y me señala con el dedo."¡Tú por otro lado no importa como lo mire eres reamente sospechoso, ni siquiera pareces asiático!"

Bueno yo realmente me considero una persona generalmente tolerante salvo en algunas cosas, usualmente no soy ofensivo y trato de llevar las cosas tranquilamente.

Pero hay un límite. Aunque la chica frente a mi tenga razón en ciertos puntos, no puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que desde el principio no me ha preguntado mi nombre, si es conveniente que no lo sepa pero aun así referirse alguien mayor que tú con 'hey tu' o 'oye ven aquí', que además ella tenga un ego lo suficientemente grande para no admitir que nada de eso está mal y finalmente todavía se considera un [caballero] con esa actitud.

Saber probablemente la habría acuchillado a estas alturas.

"Dices que eres una dama pero te diriges a mi sin respeto alguno sin siquiera conocerme." Digo mientras la miro directamente a los ojos ella por supuesto me regresa la mirada."Me haces perder el tiempo con tus caprichos infantiles y encima con esa actitud te crees un [caballero]." Digo rompiendo el contacto visual y comienzo a masajearme el puente de la nariz, suspiro y añado. "Mira vamos a tomar el autobús para llegar de una vez a Oliena, una vez ahí pregunta todo lo que quieras a la dueña de la tablilla." Digo dándome la vuelta y añado "Además no quiero perder mi tiempo discutiendo con un extraño."

No veo su cara pero me imagino que debe estar furiosa, que se le va a hacer yo no soy su niñera.

"¡Escúchame bien! ¡Hey!" grita la rubia pero yo la ignoro y subo al autobús.

Hay un asiento completamente vacío pero decido pedir permiso para sentarme enseguida de ese asiento con un hombre de unos 60 años. Después de un minuto sube la chica aun roja de coraje y me fulmina con la mirada mientras se sienta en el asiento vacío.

No tengo que voltear a mirarla para saber que está realmente furiosa.

Mal Shirou, mal Shirou. No deberías sonreír por ello.

* * *

Oliena es una pequeña ciudad hermosa y pintoresca, por el camino pude ver un gran bosque, así como también un muelle hermoso. Para una ciudad con menos de diez mil habitantes, sus instalaciones estaban muy bien equipadas.

Una hermosa ciudad, sin embargo justo ahora no puedo distraerme mucho.

¿La razón? Bueno se debe a que la chica que me acompaña lleva más de una hora irradiando la intención de asesinarme. Sé que de un modo es mi culpa que este molesta pero aun así no puedo dejar que las cosas se salgan de control y la situación termine violencia.

"Sabes no es mi culpa que me ya no hubiera más de ese baguette (preparado por supuesto)" digo conteniendo una sonrisa.

"Guarda silencio, no quiero oírte." Dice la rubia molesta mientras mira hacia un lado.

Después de la pelea que tuvimos antes de subir al autobús decidí que lo mejor era hacer la paz, con eso en mente le ofrecí invitarla a un restaurant para que ella escogiera lo que deseara.

Ella parecía escéptica pero acepto y al final llegamos a un restaurant campestre. Ahí ella fue a ordenar mientras yo fui al baño una vez que salí hice mi orden y unos minutos después me la llevaron, cosa graciosa era lo mismo que mi acompañante ordeno, una vez que ella regreso de no sé donde espero unos minutos hasta que vino la mesera a disculparse por que ya no había ingredientes para preparar lo que ella ordeno, como era de esperarse se dio cuenta que yo tome su orden y pensó que lo había hecho a propósito, le ofrecí la mitad pero ella se rehusó a aceptar mi oferta como resultado el plan de paz fracaso y ella estaba aun más molesta que antes.

Llevábamos media hora caminando hasta que la mansion de Lucretia Zola era visible, esta se encuentra a las orillas de la ciudad cerca del bosque.

Al estar frente a ella puedo observarla claramente, es una casa de piedra con un pequeño jardín despide una atmosfera muy antigua de hecho es el sentimiento general del lugar, sin ninguna casa alrededor tiene también un aire solitario. Una clásica casa de bruja.

El jardín antes mencionado no parece jardín del todo más bien seria una jungla de mala hierba.

De cualquier modo estoy por fin frente a la casa de mi amigo Ichirou, la [bruja] Lucretia Zola.

Toco el timbre y espero un par de minutos sin embargo no hay respuesta, justo cuanto pienso decir algo la puerta se abre lentamente y enfrente de mi esta un pequeño gato negro.

"Meow ~"

Claro no es un gato común puedo sentir que es un _familiar,_ el gato me mira y luego camina hacia dentro de la casa.

"Mmmmm parece que quiere que lo sigamos" digo más para mi mismo que para mi acompañante.

El gato quería llevarnos a una habitación donde había un profundo olor a hierbas además pude sentir que entramos a un campo blindado. La habitación estaba muy desorganizada y en una esquina de esta una mujer que tal vez está en la segunda mitad de sus 20.

Una mujer en ropa interior y solo un camisón que tal vez está en la segunda mitad de sus 20.

"¡Disculpe no quería molestar, el gato nos guiaba y-!" Dije mientras mira hacia la pared con vergüenza.

"Vaya parece que sigo teniendo un encanto especial para los hombres jóvenes." Dijo la mujer y luego agrego "no te preocupes no pienso cobrarte por solo echar un vistazo~"

Trato de mirarla a los ojos para evitar eh, bueno verla como un pervertido aun así no puedo evitar echar un vistazo rápido. Ante mis ojos esta una hermosa mujer en ropa interior recostada en su cama. Su ojos color obsidiana despedían una increíble sensación de encanto, mientras que su cabello color castaño era también muy hermoso.

"Bienvenidos a mi casa. ¿Ahora eres tu acaso el amigo de Kusanagi Ichirou?"Pregunta la mujer en un perfecto japonés con tono inquisitivo.

"Así es mi nombre es Emiya Shirou, mi amigo me dio el encargo de entregarle esto a Lucretia Zola." Pauso un momento y saco la tablilla que sigue envuelta en la tela purpura junto con la carta de Ichirou."¿Es usted ella?" pregunto incrédulo ya que según Ichirou ella debería tener su edad.

" Soy Lucretia Zola." Al decir esto alza una ceja a mi expresión luego parece entender mi actitud y suelta un suspiro. "No aparento mi edad ¿no es así?" pregunta Lucretia.

"Debería de verse de 60 años, sin embargo usted es un mago quiero decir una [bruja] por tanto no creo que sea imposible que se vea así." Digo mientras me acerco y le entrego la carta y la tablilla.

Ella las toma y me mira inquisitivamente luego de un momento dice "Emiya-san ¿como conoció a Ichirou?" pregunta con su mirada fija en mi.

La pregunta realmente me toma por sorpresa y después de un momento respondo con voz neutra "El me ayudo cuando estaba al borde de la muerte."

Ella parece no estar satisfecha con mi respuesta.

"Mmm bien si no hablar de ello está bien. Solo que yo poseo la [Visón de espíritu] de un modo u otro puedo obtener información" dice y al ver mi expresión agrega" ya sabe no me gustaría que un amigo mío estuviera cerca de una persona peligrosa." Dice mientras ladea la cabeza tratando de verse inocente, claro no lo logra.

"¿Y qué le dice su [Visón de espíritu] Zola-san?" pregunto con curiosidad ya que no había oído de esa habilidad antes, bueno tal vez sea la clarividencia aunque puede que esté equivocado.

"Espadas, eso lo único que veo. La verdad no lo entiendo nunca me había ocurrido esto." Dice sorprendida y confundida. Yo solo sonrió de lado.

"Ejem" escucho una voz tras de mí, bueno parece que la dama se canso de ser solo un observador.

"Por cierto, niña, ¿quién eres? tu no pareces ser japonés." Pregunta Lucretia con una ceja alzada.

"Érica Blandelli. Gran caballero de la Copper Black Cross. Debido a diversas razones, estuve viajaban con él." Dice mirándome de reojo.

Parece que aun sigue molesta conmigo.

"La sobrina de Paolo eh, he oído rumores. Así que has venido a este cuidad debido a que ha aparecido un [Dios Herético], ¡qué iniciativa tan fuerte!" dice con un tono alegre la proclamada [bruja].

"Signora, ¿puedo hacerle unas preguntas?" pregunta Érica con amabilidad.

"Puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Como puedes ver, no sería apropiado tratar a una joven belleza como yo como si fuese una vieja dama." Dice Lucretia sonriendo. "Está bien puedes preguntarme pero dime primero porque estas viajando con el joven Emiya-san."

"Entonces Lucretia puedes llamarme Érica y la razón por la que viaje con él es que llevaba un grimorio de la edad mítica además dada su apariencia tenia las sospechas que el tenia malas intenciones al venir a verte." Dice Érica acusándome sin pruebas convincentes.

'_Vaya así que ella realmente sospechaba de mi_' pienso mientras escucho la conversación entre las brujas.

"Después de pasar algún tiempo con él me di cuenta que le faltan modales, es un desvergonzado y sobre todo es realmente sospechoso." Dice Érica lanzándome una mirada.

"En serio, bueno no puedo juzgar sin antes conocer pero por su apariencia yo diría que es un poco sospechoso." Dice Lucretia dando su honesta opinión.

Érica ignora el comentario y continua "Entonces su historia es cierta, el es amigo de un conocido tuyo, si es así ¿el realmente solamente vino a entregar el grimorio?" pregunta Érica con incredulidad.

"Básicamente la persona que cuidaba del grimorio es un ex profesor, una persona ordinaria completamente ajena al mundo de la magia y los dioses." Dice Lucretia.

Al escuchar a Lucretia, Érica hunde los hombros decepcionada.

"Como puede ser, haber perdido tanto tiempo con un plebeyo, que vergonzoso. ¡Que yo me haya equivocado así!" Dice Érica alzando la voz.

"Bueno, bueno no hay que ponerse molesta. Por otro lado el joven Emiya-san no es realmente común del todo." Dice mientras cambia su mirada a mí y continua "toma su piel por ejemplo alguien diría que es debido a el contacto prolongado con el sol, sin embargo no es así, algo parece haberla afectado, quemado diría yo algo similar podría decirse de su cabello." Dice Lucretia con una mirada completamente distinta a la de antes ahora su mirada es afilada, la mirada de un mago.

"¿En serio?, ¿es verdad lo que ella está diciendo?" pregunta Érica pero yo la ignoro y sigo observando a la bruja de Sardinia.

Desde que llegue tanto la chica como la bruja se han unido para decir que soy sospechoso, lo cual de hecho soy, pero ellas solo se basan en mi apariencia. Me gustaría preguntar un par de cosas a la bruja pero ya tuve suficiente.

"Lo mismo podría decir de usted Zola-san, dejar olvidado un artefacto así como si nada. Más aun un grimorio como lo llaman ustedes capaz de absorber la esencia de los dioses, [El tomo de Prometeo] así se llama si no mal recuerdo." Digo ahora con cara de póker.

Como esperaba la expresión de la [bruja] deja de ser juguetona y se vuelve seria por primera vez desde que llegamos.

"Vaya muy pocos conocen este grimorio me sorprende que usted lo conozca Emiya-san, de hecho por qué no me cuenta como lo sabe" dice Lucretia con tono amable.

"Dijiste que no sabias nada acerca de los [Dioses heréticos] cuando nos conocimos, ahora que se que estabas mintiendo dime que mas sabes." Exige Érica con voz seria.

A pesar de la tensión de la habitación realmente no me siento presionado en lo absoluto. He estado en el campo de batalla, combatido hordas de no muertos y me he enfrentado a héroes legendarios. Una mujer en ropa interior y una niña mimada tendrán que hacerlo mejor para hacerme sudar.

"Respondiendo a su pregunta Zola-san usted dijo que tenía métodos para obtener información, yo también tengo mis métodos. Y descuide yo solo vine a entregarle la tablilla y la carta no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño." Digo honestamente y ella parece aceptarlo. Luego decido responder a Érica "En cuanto a que se sobre los [Dioses heréticos], como dije antes no sé nada, por ende no mentí. Además nuestra afiliación termina aquí si tienes preguntas hazlas a Zola-san yo no tengo la obligación de responderte nada."

Érica no parece tomar bien mi tono y deja salir su intención de asesinato "Ya veo, de hecho es como dices nuestro acuerdo existía hasta que confirmara tu historia con Lucretia Zola. Tienes razón." Dice mientras me da una falsa sonrisa luego agrega. "De ahora en adelante creo que tendré que sacarte las respuestas por el modo difícil."

Parece que a pesar de mis intentos las cosas terminaron así. "Mira yo no tengo ninguna intención de pelear, sin embargo si me atacas no tendré más opción que defenderme." Digo con tono frio.

"Bien por mí, de hecho he querido enseñarte algo de resp-" sin embargo no termina la frase debido a un gran rugido.

"¡Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Abro los ojos como platos y salgo de la casa para buscar la fuente del rugido. Una vez fuera de la casa puedo ver con claridad que algo se acerca a toda velocidad la ciudad de Oliena.

Un jabalí gigante.

Incluso desde aquí puedo ver a la criatura claramente a pesar de que la casa de Zola-san se encuentra en las afueras de la ciudad. Sin duda se dirige a la ciudad.

"Trace On" digo mi aria y dejo mi maleta en el suelo.

Comienzo a bombear prana en cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta que lo refuerzo completamente, inmediatamente una vez que hice eso corro en dirección a la ciudad.

"¡Hey espera!, ¡Shirou!" escucho que alguien grita sin embargo mi mente ya está enfocada tratando de elaborar un plan para detener a la criatura que amenaza la ciudad.

Si no fuera por eso me habría dado cuenta que era la primera vez que Érica decía mi nombre.

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad de Oliena se encuentran principalmente granjas en las praderas, usualmente no suceden muchas cosas interesantes uno podría decir que incluso es aburrido, sin embargo hoy es diferente ya que un [Jabalí] de 50 metros de largo y 20 metros de alto se dirige a la ciudad.

El [Jabalí] tiene un pelaje negro con una gran línea de cabello dorado y rojo casi parecen llamas. Unos colmillos de unos 15 metros cada uno, finalmente tiene un par de brillantes ojos rojos.

La bestia divina se acerca rápidamente a la ciudad en su camino destruye un par de granjas solo pasando sobre ellas como si fuesen de papel, la criatura tiene sed de destrucción y la ciudad será lo que por lo menos calme un poco su sed.

"! **[Hrunting]**¡" Grita Shirou el nombre del Noble Phantasm del héroe Beowulf.

El proyectil rojo viaja a una velocidad de 10 mach con dirección al [Jabalí] e impacta a su objetivo entre los ojos generando una explosión.

"¡Graaaag!"

Sin embargo la bestia solo deja escapar un chillido de dolor, no está acabada solo herida y más molesta.

Y ahora tiene un objetivo, el arquero que lo lastimo.

"¡Roaaaaar!" Ruge el [Jabalí] y corre hacia Shirou.

La velocidad del jabalí antes era solo un trote comparada con la velocidad a la que se dirige hacia su objetivo a pesar de que hay 1 Km de distancia la bestia avanza rápidamente y en 10 segundos estará sobre el Shirou.

Shirou reacciona rápido y se dispone a evadir al [Jabalí] , sin descartar el arco negro se lanza hacia el [Jabalí] y justo cuando está a unos 20 metros de él salta hacia adelante a 5 metros sobre el piso casi podría decirse que va a ser golpeado directamente por el [Jabalí], sin embargo Shirou salta hacia arriba nuevamente y luego salta nuevamente alejándose cada vez mas del suelo y el [Jabalí] , este no detiene su carga y pasa a través del bosque sin ningún problema.

Shirou se encuentra cayendo a mas de 30 metros pero justo a unos 10 metros el parece detenerse un segundo y luego vuelve a caer y se detiene un segundo nuevamente. Algo está deteniendo su caída, más de cerca se puede ver que durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo aparece una espada de una hoja ancha, luego después de un segundo que apareció se desvanece y otra toma su lugar después de unos segundos. Eso fue lo mismo que le permitió saltar sobre el [Jabalí]. Shirou está utilizando una espada como plataforma.

El [Jabalí] da una vuelta cerrada destruyendo el paisaje sin problema nuevamente trata de ubicar a su objetivo y una vez que lo haya carga hacia el nuevamente.

"**[I am the bone of my sword]**" Canta Shirou.

Shirou prepara una nueva flecha esta vez con la intención de matar a la criatura, **[Hrunting]**tiene un buen poder de fuego sin embargo es su habilidad la que la hace importante. El ataque anterior si causo daño en la criatura pero está lejos de ser un daño letal, contaría más como una herida superficial. Es de esperarse después de todo es una bestia divina_._

La flecha está terminada, una vez preparada para lanzar Shirou comienza la transformación en un Broken Phantasm, si hablamos de poder de fuego esta espada está muy por encima de **[Hrunting]**.

El [Jabalí] no ha perdido ni un segundo ahora se acerca hacia Shirou quien se encuentra a punto de disparar su segundo proyectil.

Nuevamente a una distancia en la que sería suicida estar Shirou dispara nuevamente apuntando entre los ojos.

"¡**[Caladbolg]**!" grita Shirou activando el Noble Phantasm.

Un ataque de rango A vuela directo a la criatura pero antes de impactar esta ladea la cabeza con la intención de desviar el proyectil con su colmillo.

"¡Rouaaarg!" ruge el [Jabalí] cuando su colmillo golpea a la espada, pero un momento después.

"Groaaaag" chilla adolorido debido a que aunque desvió el proyectil este fracturo y rompió parte de su colmillo.

Por otro lado el proyectil desviado vuela en dirección hacia el bosque y una vez que cae detona destruyendo al igual que él [Jabalí] parte del paisaje de Oliena.

Inmediatamente después de que el ataque fallo Shirou se encuentra corriendo en dirección hacia los bosques aprovechando el dolor y confusión del [Jabalí] , sabe que este saldrá de su confusión en segundos y estará aun más molesto y por otro lado aun menos favorable ahora solo le queda prana suficiente como para proyectar a Caladbolg una vez más. Una vez disparado se quedaría solo con una mínima cantidad para mantener su refuerzo y contra la velocidad del [Jabalí] este sería bastante inútil.

Si hubiera corrido hacia el campo abierto probablemente sería embestido antes de poder proyectar la flecha, sin embargo en los bosques su visibilidad y maniobrabilidad disminuyen bastante.

De cualquier modo ahora necesita despistar a la criatura lo suficiente como para poder preparar otra flecha y ubicarse en un lugar donde pueda emboscar al [Jabalí].

Justo va a entrar más al bosque cuando escucha una voz familiar.

"**¡Eloi, Eloi, Lama Sabachthani! ¡Mi Dios porque me has olvidado!"** Canta Érica con su espada apuntando a los cielos.

**"¡O Señor! Yo lloro y suplico durante el día, y lloro y rezo durante la noche, a pesar de eso tú me ignoras. ¡Pero tu permaneces como lo más sagrado tu que tienes la alabanza de Israel como tu trono!"** Sigue recitando Érica sin embargo el [Jabalí] ya tiene su atención en ella y comienza a correr hacia ella.

Al mismo tiempo la encantación sacudió el aire, y comenzó a congelarlo sobre el suelo.

**"¡Aunque cada hueso de mi cuerpo este hecho añicos! el dolor en mi corazón se derrite como una vela encendida. ¡Tú me entierras en el polvo de la tierra muerta! ¡Salvajes perros me han rodeado, la maldad que me acompaña me ha rodeado!"** Érica sigue cantando pero el [Jabalí] ya está a 30 metros de ella.

"¡**[Escarcha de Rahab's]**!" Grita Shirou activando un proyectil de hielo que apuntaba a la pata delantera derecha del [Jabalí].

"¡Graaaagr!" Chilla la bestia por el hielo que penetra en la carne de su pata.

Érica sin distraerse continúa su canto. "**Dios se sienta distante en el cielo, dispuesto a prestar ayuda. Estar solo es desesperante, la dificultad da lugar a las maldiciones."**

El encantamiento lleno de emociones negativas, impregnaba la tierra, y Érica, siendo la conjuradora, estaba enfocando toda esa energía negativa.

La temperatura continúo cayendo en picada, y ahora estaba en el punto en el que los huesos comenzaban a doler por el frio.

El [Jabalí] furioso sigue caminando hacia Érica aun a pesar de tener una extremidad envuelta en hielo. Aun a pesar de estar herido solo hace falta el golpe de uno de sus colmillos para matar a cualquiera de los dos.

**"¡Oh Señor, mi Salvador, te lo suplico, ayúdame! ¡Llévame lejos de las armas del enemigo, aléjame de las fauces del león, aléjame de los cuernos del toro!" **

La bestia esta ya a 10 metros de Érica y sigue acercándose, sin embargo es asaltado por una lluvia de flechas que apuntan a sus ojos el ladea la cabeza de una lado a otro tratando de evadir las flechas a pesar de ello este lentamente continua hacia su objetivo.

Simplemente escuchando las palabras de Érica en sí, el ser humano promedio se cegaría, el débil físicamente incluso colapsaría.

**"¡Dios mío! ¿¡Porque me has abandonado!?"** una vez dicho eso Érica apunta su espada hacia la cabeza del jabalí y libera un poderoso torrente de energía hacia él.

Este es lanzado hacia atrás unos 20 metros y Érica sigue con su ataque que continua por 30 segundos provocando que se levante mucho polvo, después de eso ella cae de rodillas y comienza a jadear buscando aire.

Shirou se acerca hacia ella para ver como se encuentra y pregunta "Estas bien Érica."

"Solo necesito un respiro." Dice ella, a sus pies se encuentra **[El tomo de Prometeo]**.

"¿No funciono?" apunta Shirou a la tablilla y Érica niega con la cabeza.

"Intente usarlo mientras estabas atacándolo pero no se activaba, bueno por lo menos…" sin embargo se detiene a al ver que una vez que se disipo el polvo el [Jabalí] es visible nuevamente.

La herida en la frente del [Jabalí] ahora sangra profusamente y se puede ver que hay algunos lugares donde ya no tiene pelaje, su pata derecha está cubierta por una gruesa capa de hielo que aparentemente congelo incluso el musculo.

"Grrrrr" Gruñe el [Jabalí] al ver nuevamente a Shirou ya que sabe que es él quien le ha causado más dolor.

"Érica el [Jabalí] va a embestirnos en un momento, evádelo." dice Shirou a Érica mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

Ella asiente y Shirou se aleja unos metros para estar del lado de la pierna envuelta en hielo.

"Rooooooaaaar" Ruge el Jabalí.

El [Jabalí] se levanta y corre a pesar de su pata congelada con furia hacia Shirou y Érica, Érica activa **[Las sandalias de Hermes]** y da un salto de 50 metros verticalmente mientras que Shirou permanece ahí esperando al [Jabalí].

Al ver esto Érica grita confundida "¡Shirou que haces ahí todavía, muévete!"

Sin embargo Shirou no se mueve, se queda ahí esperando al [Jabalí].

-()-

"Trace On" Uso mi aria y busco un arma en específica para la tarea.

'_Ahora me es imposible matar al [Jabalí] de un golpe, lo mejor que puedo hacer es lisiarlo y evitar que pueda moverse. No puedo hacer una flecha a tiempo, necesito un arma lo suficientemente grande para herirlo en proporción a su tamaño.'_ Pienso con calma.

Buscando…

Arma encontrada.

Buscando la experiencia acumulada.

Error.

No puede usarse en la actual condición, es necesario reproducir la fuerza con la que era blandida.

El arma está cargada en mi Reality Marble y puedo llamarla cuando lo necesite.

El [Jabalí] ya casi esta frente a mí.

Sin perder ni un segundo salto hacia un lado y luego verticalmente hacia delante justo cuando a menos de medio metro a mi lado pasa el colmillo fracturado del [Jabalí] .

Ya casi me encuentro a la distancia de mi objetivo con anticipación alzo mi brazo derecho para sostener la empuñadura del arma que aun no existe.

Ahora me encuentro en mi objetivo.

"Trace Off" digo y ahora en mi brazo derecho se encuentra el arma que necesito, un hacha-espada de piedra que era usada por Berserker durante la quinta guerra del grial. Para usar esta arma tengo que reproducir la fuerza de Berserker. Sin embargo tal reproducción deber hacerse el menor tiempo posible por ello.

"¡Huaaaa!" Golpeo directamente la extremidad envuelta en hielo con la fuerza del hijo de Zeus Heracles y como resultado corto la pierna de la criatura.

"¡Griaaa!" chilla el [Jabalí] mientras cae hacia adelante al haber perdido el soporte de una de sus piernas.

Yo por mi parte inmediatamente después de haber golpeado disolví el arma que utilice y elimino la reproducción de la fuerza, sin embargo la reacción de haber hecho tal cosa no se deja esperar.

"¡Gugh!" siento como mi brazo derecho estuviera en llamas.

En cuanto caigo al suelo ruedo lejos del [Jabalí] para evadir algún golpe de este.

Una vez que lo veo en el suelo chillando de dolor comienzo a poner atención al dolor de mi brazo derecho. No está roto eso es un alivio, sin embargo puedo sentir como si todos mis nervios estuvieran ardiendo al rojo vivo, creo que mis huesos ahora se quebrarían con poco esfuerzo, sino estuviera acostumbrado al dolor probablemente no podría moverme ahora mismo.

Érica se acerca corriendo hacia mí con una expresión sorprendida y dice.

"¿Cómo?..." Pero parece no encontrar las palabras adecuadas y termina diciendo "¡Ugh no importa déjame ver!" dice mientras sostiene mi brazo y corre la manga de mi abrigo para tener una vista completa.

Mi brazo está completamente rojo como si hubiese sufrido una seria quemadura, lo cual de hecho ocurrió a causa de mis circuitos.

"Está bien no es un problema serio" digo tranquilamente sin embargo Érica me mira como si fuera un idiota.

"Por otro lado la pregunta en este momento es ¿qué hacer con él?" digo mirando hacia el [Jabalí].

"Estúpido grimorio, si funcionara podríamos sellarlo y no tendríamos más problemas." dice Érica furiosa.

'_Vaya que confiable resulto este trasto al final.'_ Pienso sombríamente.

"En ese caso déjame verlo" digo y Érica suelta mi brazo y me lo da.

"¿Como se supone debe de usarse esto?"

"Apuntas y disparas." dice Érica y al ver mi expresión en blanco agrega defensivamente "eso fue lo que me dijo Lucretia Zola."

Sostengo la tablilla con mi mano izquierda y mi temblorosa mano derecha apuntando hacia el [Jabalí] y digo "Absorbe."

Sin embargo no pasa nada.

"Te lo dije no se puede usar." dice Érica molesta.

Inmediatamente después de que Érica dijo eso salen llamas azules de la tablilla y envuelven al [Jabalí], este trata de librarse revolcándose sin embargo es fútil y las llamas lo terminan envolviéndolo completamente, una vez que eso sucede son absorbidas por la tableta hasta que no queda nada.

Así el [Jabalí] desapareció por completo dejándonos a Érica y yo estupefactos.

* * *

Era medio día cuando regresamos a la casa de Lucretia Zola, después de una truculenta mañana lo único que quería era tomar un té y descansar un poco. Desgraciadamente eso no se iba a poder ya que tenía la sensación de que los problemas estaban cerca de resolverse.

Durante el camino de regreso esperaba todo tipo de preguntas de Érica, sin embargo ella permaneció en silencio todo el camino parecía que estaba pensando algo muy profundamente.

Yo por mi parte tenía varias preguntas que la bruja de Sardina contestaría, a la fuerza si era necesario.

¿Qué era esa criatura?, ¿Era realmente una bestia divina?, ¿Qué requerimientos son necesarios para usar la tablilla?, de hecho porque Érica no pudo usarla y la más inquietante era ¿aun hay más de estas bestias?

Con esas preguntas en mente yo también venia en completo silencio.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa Érica y yo entramos sin siquiera tocar y nos dirigimos al cuarto de la bruja de Sardinia, ella seguía en la misma postura en la que recuerdo haberla visto antes de ir hacia el [Jabalí].

Al vernos Lucretia sonrió y nos felicito diciendo.

"Buen trabajo, yo misma no lo hubiera hecho mejor." Dice con una sonrisa, luego cierra los ojos agrega "se que ambos tiene preguntas y no se preocupen responderé a ellas, pero como creo que esta va a ser una plática larga me gustaría pedirles que preparen un poco de té."

Esta mujer actúa como si fuese una anciana que va a contarles una historia a sus nietos. Espera. Si tiene la edad de Ichirou entonces… si supongo que es así.

"No se preocupe yo preparare el té Zola-san solo dígame donde se encuentran las cosas." Digo moviéndome en dirección a su cocina.

"Se encuentran en la cocina en segunda alacena a la izquierda." Dice ella.

"Y Zola-san, por favor cúbrase un poco." Digo y me dirijo a la cocina.

Mientras yo preparaba el té Érica le pidió a Zola-san un ungüento para mi brazo. Es una chica considerada después de todo, lástima que para ese entonces la quemadura había disminuido grandemente, yo calculaba que mi brazo estaría en perfecta condición para mañana en la mañana.

Érica, Zola-san y yo nos encontramos sentados en la recamara bebiendo té en silencio con una pesada atmosfera, fue Zola-san la que rompió el hielo y dijo.

"Emiya-san este es quizás el mejor té que he probado en mi vida, realmente usted sería una buena esposa." Dice mientras

Sonríe.

Érica por su parte desvanece la seriedad en su rostro y dice sonriendo. "Lo mismo digo, claro excepto lo de la esposa, tal vez un mayordomo después de muchos años de disciplina."

"Gracias." Digo ignorando el segundo comentario. Si tengo que decir que tengo orgullo en algo es en mis habilidades culinarias el té por supuesto entra en esta categoría, repito no es arrogancia es confianza.

Soy asombroso así de simple.

"Bien creo que ambos tiene preguntas, primero pienso preguntar algo a Emiya-san para saber donde comenzar." Dice ella luego siento una corriente ligera prana y veo que Zola-san está realizando un hechizo "**Qui solo sentire la verità**" murmura y junta las manos formando una pequeña esfera de luz verde que ilumina ligeramente la habitación.

Viendo mi expresión de confusión Zola-san explica que es la esfera "Esta esfera es uno de los hechizos casi infalibles para saber si alguien miente, salvo algunas excepciones funciona con todos incluyéndome por su puesto. La esfera cambiara a rojo si alguno de nosotros no dice la verdad, sin embargo solo se activara hasta que los tres estemos de acuerdo en usarla." Dice Zola-san.

Yo fruncí el seño y pregunte. "¿Por qué es necesario usar el hechizo?"

"Bien una de las razones no puedo decirla aun, la otra es digámoslo así, cualquier pregunta que tengan para mi yo la responderé con la verdad. Cualquiera. Sin embargo es justo que ustedes hagan lo mismo, ¿no es así?" Dice Zola-san pero decir ambos es una mentira, solo se refiere a mí.

Aun así esta es mi oportunidad para obtener información de primera mano. Solo tengo que tener cuidado y no estropearlo todo.

"Está bien acepto." Digo con voz firme.

"Yo también acepto."Dice Érica.

"Yo acepto también." Dice Zola-san.

Al estar de acuerdo los tres la esfera cambia de color verde a azul. Aparentemente ya comenzó el intercambio de información.

"Primero dígame Emiya-san ¿Qué sabe de los [Dioses Heréticos]?" Pregunta Zola-san con tono neutro.

"Nada. La primera vez que oí ese término fue la vez que Érica y yo nos encontramos en Cagliari." Digo sin pestañear.

En cuanto respondo veo que Érica y Zola-san tienen la vista pegada a la esfera, sin embargo después de esperar 2 minutos esta no cambia de color.

"¡¿Cómo es posible?!" Dice Zola-san sorprendida.

"No tiene sentido." Murmura Érica aunque parece como si ella ya esperase este resultado.

"Es mi turno, ¿dígame porque su pregunta Zola-san?" pregunto con mi cara de póker.

"La razón es simple Emiya-san, uno debe conocer a la deidad contra la que va a usar **[el tomo de Prometeo]**, si no se cumple esa regla el grimorio no funciona como le paso a Érica." Dice ella con un poco de ansiedad.

La esfera sigue igual.

Esta vez es Érica quien habla "Dejemos eso a un lado por el momento." Me mira directamente y pregunta"Shirou la magia y habilidades que usaste contra él [Jabalí], ¿Qué tan peligroso es para ti usarlas?"

No puedo descifrar las intenciones de Érica al hacerme esa pregunta, se me ocurre que la pudo haber hecho por múltiples propósitos, sin embargo el problema es que no se cual de todos es.

Al final solo me queda responder a su pregunta. "Es realmente peligroso, podría morir mientras o después que la utilizo si no tengo cuidado." Digo con calma después de todo en mi mundo esta era una de las primeras reglas de la magia: ser un Mago es caminar con la muerte, nuestros enemigos pueden matarnos, nuestros experimentos pueden matarnos, aun nuestra propia magia es peligrosa; un movimiento erróneo, un tropiezo, y nuestro propio poder puede destrozarnos desde adentro.

La esfera sigue igual.

Como respuesta Érica y Zola-san me miran como si me faltase algún tornillo, vaya eso está comenzando realmente a molestarme.

"Emiya-san escuche de Érica que usted le dijo que solía ser un mercenario, la verdad es que en mi experiencia los mercenarios no tienen mucha moral. Siendo así ¿Por qué fue a detener al [Jabalí]?" Pregunta Zola-san.

'_A pesar de ser una gran bruja pregunta cosas muy estúpidas.'_ Pienso molesto pero aun así tengo que responder a su pregunta "Si él [Jabalí] llegaba a la ciudad esta terminaría en ruinas y además morirían muchas personas." Respondo y espero a que ellas verifiquen que no mentí con la esfera, después de que lo hacen digo "Hablando de eso ¿Qué es un [Dios Herético]?"

"Son bueno... siendo francos, si éstos son o no [Dioses], en el sentido religioso, todavía no lo podemos decir con seguridad." Dice Érica mirando hacia el cielo a través de una pequeña ventana luego continua.

"Nacieron debido a las mitos humanos en los tiempos antiguos. La esencia de la tierra, el cielo y las estrellas, elementos naturales como el fuego, tierra, agua, aire, o metal, madera, agua, fuego y tierra, estos son los elementos que componen el núcleo de los mitos sobrenaturales, dando así a esta existencia a los [Dioses]. Ésta es la hipótesis de que los magos y brujas han establecido". Dice Érica.

A decir verdad es casi igual a la teoría de mi mundo, un dios nacía por la necesidad de la gente de explicar algún fenómeno o le atribuían algún elemento.

Al ver que yo no tenía ninguna pregunta Érica siguió con su explicación "Sin embargo, cuando algún dios hace acto de presencia, una parte de él se rebela contra el mito que forma su núcleo. Les hemos llamado [Dioses heréticos], dioses que se resisten a los mitos. Aparecen en lugares no relacionados con sus mitos y traen grandes desastres. Simplemente por estar presente, el poder de un dios causa un gran caos a los humanos a su alrededor. "Dice Érica con cara seria.

Mierda. Justo cuando pensé que estaba en un mundo donde no ocurrían desastres como los apóstoles muertos y magos enfermos me topo la noticia de que aquí aparentemente hay dioses deambulando a sus anchas y causando desastres. Magnifico.

"¿El [Jabalí] era uno de esos [Dioses heréticos]?" pregunto a Érica sin embargo es Zola-san quien responde a mi pregunta.

"No, solo era un fragmento." Responde Zola-san.

"A que se refiere Lucretia." Exige Érica.

"Bueno déjenme contarles. ¿Saben que hay una formación como columna de piedras en Sicilia? Bueno hace dos semanas, mi [Visión de espíritu] me indico que había una reunión anómala de poder divino en ese lugar. Al investigar más detenidamente me di cuenta que era debido a la batalla de 2 dioses, sin embargo cuando llegue al combate de los dos dioses ya casi habían terminado. De hecho llegue cuando ambos dieron su golpe final. El resultado de la feroz batalla entre dos dioses termino con heridas serias de uno y el otro... se rompió. "dijo Lucretia pero suspiró al ver que queríamos una explicación más detallada.

"Bueno lo único que alcance a distinguir fueron 6 fragmentos de ese dios, estos se desvanecieron al separarse, se trataba de un [Jabalí], un [Halcón], una [Oveja], así como un [Semental] y una [Cabra]." Dijo Zola-san encogiendo los hombros.

'_Mmm por alguna razón lo que dijo Zola-san me parece familiar, ¿dónde lo habré escuchado antes?'_ Pienso pero al no recordar nada regreso mi atención a la conversación.

Érica que escuchaba atentamente pregunto como queriendo confirmar."Entonces quedo atrapada en la batalla entre los dioses y agoto su poder mágico"

"Sí. Con el fin de protegerme en ese campo de batalla, era necesario que usara magia que superaba mis límites. Gracias a eso, mi magia casi se agota por completo. Mmmmm probablemente tardare tres meses en recuperarme completamente. Pero ya he estado recuperándome 2 semanas así que puedo hacer cosas básicas. Aun así que problemático. "dice Zola-san con voz cansada.

Pero sobrevivir al encuentro entre 2 dioses aunque sea de observador, bueno parece que no es una de las brujas de más alto rango por nada.

"Érica has venido aquí con el propósito de hallar a él [Dios herético] ¿no es así?" Pregunta Zola-san con un tono de voz neutro.

"Así es, tengo que superar este desafío, con el fin de demostrar que soy el talento más destacado de la Black Copper Cross. Por eso, he aceptado esta difícil misión, también tenía pensado sellarlo si era una deidad débil." Dice Érica inflando el pecho sin embargo se detiene un momento y suspirando dice. "Sin embargo, si es como dice tengo la obligación de informar a mi asociación sobre lo que ocurrió. Además si hay otro [Dios Herético] en la isla estoy obligada a informar al _Rey de espadas_ Salvatore Doni."

"Sellarla hahaha, bueno eres la sobrina de Paolo es de esperarse que seas tan audaz. Paolo también es un hombre muy valiente, pero si bien recuerdo la primera vez que tuvo contacto con los dioses fue no fue sino hasta los 25 años." Dice Zola-san haciendo una sonrisa malvada y agrega "de hecho fue entonces que adquirió el titulo de [Diavolo Rosso]. Tu por otro lado Érica eres demasiado joven en comparación ¿no te parece?"

Érica se ve molesta pero no dice nada. Parece que acepta que lidiar con este asunto está fuera de sus habilidades.

"Si es así por favor informa sobre la situación actual Érica, no sabemos cuándo puede aparecer la siguiente bestia o peor aun el otro [Dios Herético]." Dice Lucretia con seriedad.

Érica asiente y se dispone a levantarse pero se detiene para mirarme, parece que quiere decirme algo y casi leyendo sus pensamientos Zola-san pregunta.

"Emiya-san dijo que antes era mercenario, de hecho pudo herir a una bestia divina Mmmmm y además no sabía nada de los [Dioses heréticos] siendo así dígame ¿a que era a lo usualmente se enfrentaba?" pregunta con curiosidad Zola-san.

La verdad yo no estoy muy interesado en seguir conversando de mi pasado además con lo que acabo de saber tengo suficiente como para pensar que hacer al respecto.

"No muertos y vampiros." Respondo secamente.

Bueno aunque realmente me encontraba con un equipo cuando eliminamos a un apóstol, fuera de ahí yo jamás hubiera podido haber vencido a uno en el pasado. En mi condición actual quien sabe.

Las brujas abren los ojos como platos pero yo las ignoro y digo. "Necesito pensar."

Con eso salgo de la casa de la bruja y me dirijo a la ciudad a comer algo.

'_[Dioses heréticos] y bestias divinas. ¿Quién protege a las personas de esas cosas?'_ pienso mientras camino.

* * *

Después de que comer en la ciudad fui a caminar por los alrededores de la casa de Zola-san, y ahora me encuentro sentado observando Oliena. Al ver sus verdes praderas no puedo evitar recordar las noches cuando tenía ciclos de sueño, durante estos podía ver el pasado Saber.

"No creo que sea un error porque veo muchas caras sonrientes." Digo repitiendo lo que le dijo Saber en ese tiempo Arturia a Merlin cuando este le dijo que una vez que sacase a Caliburn de la piedra esta dejaría de ser humana.

Al recordar los eventos de hoy dejo de soñar despierto y regreso a pensar mi siguiente paso.

Érica me dijo en la ciudad que ella iba a contactar a su asociación para que se enviaran apoyo después de eso se despidió sin siquiera disculparse por todos los problemas que me causo. Vaya [caballero].

'_¿Qué debo hacer?'_ Pienso.

'_Por un lado es bueno que venga un equipo completo a lidiar con la amenaza, sin embargo ¿cuánto tiempo van a tardar en llegar?, ¿Qué tal si para ese entonces alguna criatura hace presencia y termina matando a cientos de personas?'_

Parece que estaré un tiempo en Sardinia.

* * *

"¡Oh! Emiya-san, pensé que ya había volado a Japón. ¡Ah! No me diga ya lo sé, después de conocerme no cree que otra mujer pueda llenar el vacío que deje en un usted." Dice sonriendo.

"Hahaha. De hecho no. Venía a pedir su asistencia." Digo honestamente. "Mire se que probablemente vendrá un equipo a encargarse del asunto, sin embargo Érica nunca dijo cuanto iban a tardar, así que, qué tal si aparece alguna bestia divina y no hay nadie para detenerla." Pauso un momento para ver la expresión de Zola-san pero ella sigue sonriendo.

"Además qué tal si no pueden con la criatura. De algún modo pude usar la tablilla la ultima vez, tal vez pueda funcionar de nuevo." Miro directamente a los ojos de Zola-san y digo. "Pienso ir a detener a esas bestias Zola-san y me gustaría pedirle que me preste **[El tomo de Prometeo]** y me ayude usando su **[Visión de espíritu]."**

"Por favor bríndeme su apoyo no tengo nadie a quien más pedirle ayuda." Digo inclinándome.

"¿Por qué quieres ir a detener a esas bestias?" pregunta Zola-san con tono serio "No dijiste que la magia que usas puede ser letal para ti. Si es así entonces ¿por qué arriesgarse?"

"… porque si puedo hacer algo para evitar una tragedia entonces lo hare. No pienso dejar que muera gente inocente si puedo hacer algo al respecto. " Digo yo también seriamente.

"¿Acaso buscas redimirte por algo Emiya-san?" Pregunta Zola-san.

"Solo quiero salvar personas." Respondo.

Después de uno o dos minutos de silencio Zola-san dice"En serio, no lo entiendo."

"No eres de Sardinia, no perteneces a ninguna asociación, no eres un [caballero], tu magia es un peligro para ti mismo, las bestias divinas son criaturas que pocos pueden lastimar si quiera y tu quieres correr directamente hacia ellas, además dudo que vayas a obtener algo por ir a sellar a esas criaturas." Dice con tono plano y agrega "vienes de la nada y dices que quieres salvar gente, lo que es mas aquellos salvaras hipotéticamente no sabrían ni siquiera quien eres. De hecho la gente sospecharía de ti."

"Contéstame entonces Emiya Shirou, ¿qué harías si te dijera que no?" pregunta seria Zola-san.

"Robaría **[el tomo de Prometeo]** y saldría a detenerlas de igual manera." Digo sin emoción pero la respuesta de la [bruja] es lo opuesto.

"Hahahahahahahah hahah hahahaha, oh por dios hahahaha hahaha ha" rie mientras se aprieta los costados "haha haaaa. Hay no me había reído así en años. Ejem" dice tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad. ¡Como si pudiera hacerlo!

"De acuerdo Emiya-san, no déjame llamarte Shirou-kun. Te ayudare en tu suicida tarea de atrapar bestias divinas. Haha casi podría decirse que vas a iniciar tu viaje pokemon." Dice sonriendo.

Sinceramente yo pienso que mi autocontrol es grande y sólido como una roca, casi quisiera agradecerle a John por todos aquellos días donde pasaba horas insultándome y burlándose de mí debido a mi ineptitud en la magia. Si no hubiera sido por eso ya habría robado la tablilla y me habría largado de aquí. Lo cual estoy a punto de hacer si ella se vuelve a reír de mí así.

"Me alegra que le parezca gracioso Zola-san sin embargo yo hablo en serio." Digo con tono gélido.

"Ya lo sé, pero si escuchaste todo lo que dije antes y haces un poco de autoanálisis te darás cuenta de que tu misión es sin duda suicida." Dice ella ladeando la cabeza.

"Si bueno, no tengo pensado morir." Digo tranquilamente mientras me rasco la cabeza.

"Bien. Entonces que necesitas de mi Shirou-kun, algo que te de valor tal vez ~." dice levantando un poco el camisón y guiñándome un ojo.

"N-no y-yo me gustaría que me dijera dónde puedo hallar a las bestias, si es que puede buscarlas." Digo con la cara roja y mirando hacia otro lado.

Maldición por qué tiene que hacer eso. Acepto que soy débil contra este tipo de ataques, pero quien puede culparme cuando las mujeres con las que pase más tiempo fueron Fuji-nee y Saber.

Saber jamás haría algo así mientras que Fuji-nee… bueno ni siquiera puedo imaginarla haciendo eso.

"Estas seguro, la noche es joven~." Dice sonriendo.

"Si, con la ubicación es suficiente. Además son las tres de la tarde." Digo aun avergonzado.

"Pues estas de suerte justo hoy sentí que una presencia en Barumini, después de doble checar confirme que apareció una bestia ahí."Dice sin bromear esta vez."No te preocupes tengo todo Sardinia monitoreado, después de todo soy la bruja de Sardinia. Escucha aunque las bestias aparezcan en determinado lugar pueden desvanecerse después de un tiempo, no mueren, solo se retiran a recuperar energía. En esta ocasión es un [Toro]." Dice ella.

Luego su tono se vuelve serio y dice "También debes tratar de usar **[El tomo de Prometeo], **ya que si matas a la bestia divina su existencia será absorbida por los otros fragmentos y al final estarás ayudando al [Dios herético] a recuperar sus poderes."

Después de escuchar lo último que dijo creo que tendré que modificar mis planes.

"Tenga este teléfono. Si tiene la ubicación de otra bestia llámeme a este número." le digo dándole un celular del par que compre en la ciudad."Donde está el… ah aquí esta." Digo y recojo **[el tomo de Prometeo]**."Bueno entonces cuento con usted Zola-san."

"Espera Shirou-kun, ¿por qué no le pediste ayuda a Érica?" pregunta ella.

"Bueno aunque admito que ella tiene talento no tiene experiencia en una batalla real. Cuando estuvimos frente al [Jabalí] ella tardo demasiado tiempo recitando el hechizo, debió haber juzgado las acciones de [Jabalí] más detenidamente si quería tenderle una emboscada. Si no la hubiera apoyado ella habría muerto, además ella es muy joven." Digo al final.

"Ya veo. Solo para que lo sepas lo que ella hizo solo pueden hacerlo pocas personas, ella es definitivamente un genio, sin embargo es como dices le falta experiencia." Dice ella y yo solo me doy la vuelta y encojo los hombros.

"¡Buena suerte en tu viaje pokemon!" grita ella cuando voy saliendo de su casa.

'_¿Es realmente una buena idea confiar en ella'?_ Pienso de camino a la ciudad.

* * *

Al final decidí comprar una suburban después de todo. Robarla también era una opción pero lo único que necesitaba era a la policía siguiéndome en un país en el cual ni siquiera soy residente.

Justo cuando termine de empacar algunas cosas, alimentos y ropa principalmente, subí a la camioneta y me prometí que le pagaría al hombre que compro algunas de mis espadas en cuando tuviera dinero.

Si, es deshonesto vender espadas que van a disolverse en unos días pero por el momento no tengo acceso a ningún material para hacer ninguna gema, además las espadas tal vez durarían poco más de una semana, con ello tengo tiempo de conseguir también materiales para hacer algunas gemas.

Burumini se encontraba al suroeste de Oliena así que en autopista probablemente tardaría poco menos de un día en llegar.

Estaba a punto de salir de Oliena cuando me distraje un momento y casi atropello a alguien. Afortunadamente pude detenerme, sin embargo la posible victima solo esta parada frente a la camioneta con una expresión de disgusto e ira. Su cabello rubio con tonos rojos brilla intensamente con el sol y sus ojos azules me miran directamente sin ningún rastro miedo.

La víctima en cuestión es Érica Blandelli.

Sin embargo pararse frente a una camioneta que va a 70 Km/h ¿Qué está loca?

Furioso apago el motor y me bajo a ver que quiere.

"¡¿Qué estabas pensado pude haberte atropellado?!" le grito a Érica.

"¡No tienes porque gritar sabes, puedo escucharte perfectamente desde aquí!" me responde ella también a gritos.

Respiro profundamente y trato de calmarme. Después de unos segundos ya estoy más calmado y digo "Perdón por gritar es solo que estaba preocupado porque pude haberte hecho daño."

Érica voltea hacia el otro lado a escucharme y dice ligeramente sonrojada "¡P-Pude haberte esquivado en caso de que no te detuvieras a tiempo!, tu preocupación es innecesaria."

Vaya parece que realmente le avergüenza que piense que puede llegar a ser una dama en apuros. Podría conversar un rato más pero ahora tengo un objetivo y cada minuto cuenta.

"Érica ¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto seriamente ya que necesito continuar mi viaje.

"Quiero saber a dónde vas" dice ella también seria y luego añade "no vayas a decir que no me incumbe porque de aquí en delante es prioridad nacional todo lo que tenga que ver con los [Dioses heréticos]."

"Pensaba viajar un poco por Sardinia ya sabes visitar algunas playas, ver algunos lugares importantes." Digo con cara de póker.

"Ya veo por eso compraste una camioneta, para viajar por Sardinia sin licencia cuando podrías haber tomado el tren, por supuesto además solo vas de turista. Claro suena razonable. Además no es que yo esperara que hubieras tomado **[El tomo de Prometeo]** y decidieras salir a capturar a las bestias divinas que menciono Lucretia." Dice ella con la cara en blanco.

"Qué bueno que no hay ningún malentendido. ¡Oh! por cierto mira la hora creo que ya me tengo que ir, fue un placer Érica." Digo regresando a la camioneta sin embargo Érica me agarra del brazo y me impide irme.

'_¡Ugh! Vaya ella es brutalmente fuerte pese a verse tan frágil.'_ Pienso al sentir la fuerza con la que aprieta mi brazo.

"Obviamente te faltan tornillos de eso no hay ninguna duda, sin embargo tu puedes usar **[El tomo de Prometeo]** y además tienes muy extrañas habilidades que aunque son peligrosas parecen efectivas."Dice Érica con sinceridad pero aun así puedo sentir a donde va esto. "Por eso yo Érica Blandelli [caballero] de la Black Copper Cross te acompañare en esta aventura."

"No gracias." Digo calmado aplicando refuerzo a mi brazo y liberándome de ella.

"¿Es porque no tengo experiencia?" pregunta ella seria.

"Además eres demasiado joven, las cosas pueden salir mal y no habrás vivido mucho al final." Digo secamente pero me abstengo de decir más al ver su expresión firme.

'_Ella sabe que le falta experiencia, sabe que no es rival para las criaturas como el [Jabalí] que enfrentamos. Ella está consciente de ello pero aun así quiere venir.' _Pienso mientras la observo.

"Sin duda es como dices yo soy consciente de mis habilidades y limitaciones, no naci ayer Shirou. Mira ambos tenemos por lo menos una meta en común. Yo quiero sellar a [Dios herético] para que no haya más disturbios en la isla y supongo que tu quieres lo mismo ¿no es así?" pregunta ella y yo solo asiento. Luego ella continua "Como dije antes me gustaría probar que soy la persona más talentosa y habilidosa de mi organización, sin embargo la situación actual es realmente preocupante. Las noticias ya se han expandido en todo Italia y probablemente vendrán los refuerzos en un par de días hasta entonces no hay nadie que pueda hacer algo al respecto salvo yo y bueno tu."

"Entonces dices que quieres ayudarme porque no hay nadie más que pueda hacer el trabajo." Digo en tono plano.

"¡Claro que no!, ¡yo soy un [caballero] que no se te olvide!" dice ella furiosa "por supuesto que está entre mis prioridades ayudar al débil y desamparado, si puedo hacer algo al respecto entonces lo hare y te guste o no vas a llevarme contigo." Termina al final con los brazos cruzados.

Al escuchar eso sonrió y digo. "Muy bien pero escúchame bien, si vas a venir conmigo vamos a trabajar como un equipo nada de lucirse ni cosas estúpidas como esa. ¿Entendido?" Digo tendiendo mi mano.

Ella me mira un momento y luego dice. "Está bien tendré otros momentos para brillar estoy segura."

Por un momento me pareció que ella sonreía.

"Bien vámonos, pienso llegar mañana a Barumini." Digo subiendo a la camioneta.

"Primero regresemos al hotel de Oliena, ahí deje mi maleta." Dice ella entrando en el vehículo con sus tacones en las manos.

Por cierto estos están bastante dañados. Al hacer la conexión no puedo evitar reír y molestarla un poco.

"Hahaha ¿viniste corriendo en tacones solo para verme? Vaya me siento halagado. "digo riendo mientras doy la vuelta de regreso a Oliena.

"¡Cállate y conduce mayordomo!" responde ella molesta y avergonzada.

Yo solo sigo sonriendo y sigo conversando con ella, después de hoy la barrera que había entre nosotros desapareció.

* * *

Encontrar al [Toro] que menciono Zola-san no fue difícil del todo una vez que llegamos a la ciudad Érica comenzó a hacer preguntas al los residentes sobre eventos inusuales en la ciudad. Después de indagar más de medio día encontramos una pista con un aprendiz de mago.

El nos dijo que su maestro le había desaparecido esta mañana cerca del _Nuraga_ y que no este le dijo que no se acercara a ese lugar. La nuraga es una fortaleza de piedra que se encuentra cerca de Barumini.

Cuando estábamos quizás a medio kilometro detuve la suburban y subí a un árbol para tener una mejor vista del lugar este está formado por un muro que rodea la fortaleza, y que consta de cuatro partes. El muro tiene siete torrecillas, la torre principal tiene unos 14 metros de alto, entre las torres hay muros de unos 4 metros que dan el aspecto de un laberinto pequeño. Después de observar unos segundos veo una criatura.

Una bestia divina.

"Tal como Zola-san decía se trata de un [Toro]" digo a Érica que subió al árbol como un gato después de que me vio hacerlo.

"Mmmmm es como pensé." Dice ella.

"¿El qué?" pregunto.

"El maestro del chico que nos topamos antes probablemente vino a matar a la criatura." Dice ella indiferente.

"¿Como lo sabes?, tal vez vino a ver qué sucedía y fue atacado por el [Toro]."

"No es así, déjame explicarte. El maestro del chico muy probablemente tiene su casa cerca de aquí así como también su taller (workshop). Es absurdo que él no hubiera reconocido la presencia del [Toro], el supo que era una bestia divina y aun así vino a por ella." Dice Érica mientras observa al [Toro] correr entre las paredes de la fortaleza.

"Entonces crees que pensó que podría matarla. Debe ser un buen tipo para arriesgar su vida por la ciudad." Digo un poco feliz por el hecho de que no todos los magos son egoístas.

"¿Ah? ¿Que eres idiota?" dice Érica mirándome como si fuera un tonto."La razón por la que vino debió ser para poder matar a la criatura y quedarse con su cuerpo. La sangre, los huesos, los órganos. La criatura en si tiene un valor incalculable. Alquimistas, brujas y magos estarían dispuestos a pagar mucho por partes de ella ya que no es común que las bestias divinas aparezcan."

"Entonces fue simple avaricia." Digo decepcionado.

"¡Oh! Esperabas que fuese un acto de buena fe hahahaha. Eres inesperadamente infantil y inocente." Dice ella riéndose.

"¡C-Cállate, que acaso está mal pensar lo mejor de alguien en una situación así!" digo molesto luego miro hacia el nuraga y regreso a los negocios.

El [Toro] sigue corriendo a través de los pasillos de la degradada fortaleza aparentemente está buscando algo. Probablemente es el mago que mencionamos antes, lo más seguro es que al no haber podido hacer nada contra la bestia decidió esconderse en algún lugar de la fortaleza y el [Toro] aun lo sigue buscando.

"Bueno no sabemos qué habilidades tiene esa criatura así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es tenderle una emboscada. De hecho estoy pensando en que pongamos una trampa." Digo a Érica que parece tener dificultad para ver al [Toro].

"Ugh es demasiado rápido y a esta distancia no puedo distinguir ningún detalle." Dice Érica malhumorada.

Yo sonrió de lado y digo "Bueno entonces déjame describírtelo claramente. El [Toro] mide tal vez unos 4 metros de alto y 5 metros de largo. Su pelaje es de un marrón inmaculado y parece que tiene manchas, no, son puntos brillantes Mmmmm brillan como las estrellas y tiene un gran mechón de cabello plateado sobre su lomo y al final de su cola. Además tanto los cuernos como las pezuñas están reforzados por alguna clase de metal y ambos tienen decoraciones con lo que parecen ser joyas. Finalmente sus ojos son blancos y brillantes, algo te suena familiar."

Érica parece pensar profundamente sobre lo que dije y al final responde "Mmmmm el [Toro] siempre ha sido considerado como un avatar de fuerza y vigor, por lo que se relaciona con muchos mitos. Necesitamos ver directamente que es capaz de hacer para trazar un plan."

"Es cierto que aunque **[El tomo de Prometeo]** funciono la ultima vez no significa que lo hará nuevamente así que no podemos basar nuestro éxito solo en el." Después de pensar plan tras plan llego a una conclusión y pregunto. "Érica ¿puedes volar? O en otras palabras ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes mantenerte en el aire?"

"Bueno puedo usar la magia de _salto_ para moverme rápido y que mi cuerpo se vuelva más liviano, también tengo una variación de ello para dar un gran salto sin embargo no puedo volar y mi duración en el aire está limitada a unos segundos." Dice Érica seria.

"Siendo así entonces yo seré la carnada." Al decir esto Érica va a protestar pero yo continúo. "Necesitamos inmovilizar al [Toro] para poder usar [El tomo de Prometeo] sin preocuparnos de la bestia, además yo puedo mantenerme lejos del suelo por un tiempo, así podremos saber que habilidades tiene el [Toro]."

"Bien y mientas tu lo _estudias,_ ¿que se supone que hare yo?" pregunta Érica inclinado la cabeza.

"Tengo dos planes en mente ambos son adaptables. Para que usemos el primero tenemos que estar seguros de que la bestia solo tiene habilidades físicas, en caso de que no sea así usaremos el otro plan." Digo mientras comienzo a bajar del árbol.

Una vez que ambos bajamos Érica pregunta. "Muy bien explícame el plan a detalle."

"Yo iré directamente a las ruinas mientras tu estas a unos 100 metros escondida entre los árboles, yo llamare la atención del [Toro] y lo hare salir de las ruinas una vez que yo haga eso tu estarás observándome y a la espera de mi señal."Digo mientras repaso mentalmente el mapa que hice del lugar. "Si él [Toro] resulta tener solo habilidades físicas entonces necesito que hagas esto…"

Al escuchar mi plan Érica pone la cara en blanco y luego comienza a molestarse.

"¡Rechazado! Ese plan es completamente retardado." dice ella molesta.

"Porque dices eso, ¿que no puedes hacerlo?" pregunto sorprendido por sus reacción.

"Por supuesto que puedo hacer algo así ese no es el punto, lo que digo es que como es que piensas que eso va a funcionar." Dice ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Habíamos quedado en que toda esa basura de lucirse no iba a funcionar ¿recuerdas?" digo a Érica con tono serio.

"No se trata de eso tonto." Dice ella molesta porque de un modo u otro a ella le gusta lucirse, de hecho ella parece haber nacido para estar en el centro de cualquier evento.

"Mira Shirou a lo que voy es que estamos tratando con una bestia divina, no con un animal de granja por dios." Dice ella con calma al final.

"Ya lo sé, sin embargo a veces la solución más sencilla es la correcta." Digo pero ella aun me mira con duda. Entonces agrego "Escucha en caso de que no solo tenga habilidades físicas voy a causar una explosión en el suelo, cuando haga esto alejare a la bestia de las ruinas y tu iras a buscar al mago que probablemente está oculto en algún lugar, lo sacaras de ahí y luego yo regresare a las ruinas y perderé al [Toro] en ellas. Una vez hecho lo anterior comenzaremos a usar artillería pesada."

Espero unos segundos y tal como pensé Érica dice "Mi habilidad más fuerte como ya sabes tarda un tiempo en estar lista."

"Ya pensé en eso por lo que si no es suficiente con lo que use contra él [Toro] entonces traeré su atención hacia mí y lo llevare hacia ti cuando vayas a completar tu encantamiento." Digo mientras me pongo en camino ya que no sabemos cuánto más pueda él [Toro] seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esas ruinas e irá a buscar otro lugar. Peor un lugar con personas indefensas.

"Shirou tus planes tienen varias fallas y están bastante incompletos." Dice Érica.

"La mayoría de los planes no sobreviven del todo a las situaciones reales. Eso lo sé por experiencia además somos un equipo. Yo cubro tu espalda y tu cubres la mía." Digo con media sonrisa.

Érica parece sorprendida y luego sonriendo dice "Claro, deberías sentirte honrado de que sea Érica Blandelli quien cubra tu espalda."

"Bien nos vemos, ten cuidado." Me despido y comienzo a avanzar hacia las ruinas.

"Eso debería de decir yo." Murmura Érica mientras ve a Shirou dirigirse a las ruinas.

-()-

Los nuraga se han convertido en el símbolo de Cerdeña y su cultura distintiva uno de los principales es el que se halla en Barumini y en el ahora mismo se encuentra un bovino divino arrasando las ruinas de esta vieja fortaleza.

El [Toro] parece estar buscando algo o a alguien ya que a veces se detiene para mirar a sus alrededores y para después volver a correr nuevamente.

Una criatura tal tamaño infundiría miedo en la mayoría de las personas sanas mentalmente, incluso si su tamaño no era suficiente esos brillantes ojos blancos prometían mucho dolor a cualquiera que se acercase.

Emiya Shirou se considera un hombre sano mentalmente.

La mayoría del tiempo.

Por ello arrojo una lanza a las espaldas del [Toro] mientras este corría a toda velocidad, esta reboto mostrando que la piel de la bestia requería un arma más fuerte que una simple lanza de acero. Con esto el [Toro] volvió su atención a su atacante y corrió hacia el rugiendo.

"¡Huaaaaagg!"

Shirou que se encontraba en lo alto de una de las torres permaneció ahí tras proyectar nuevamente otra lanza y esperar el momento de usarla.

Entre ambos se encontraban varios muros a pesar de ello el [Toro] paso a través de ellos como si fuesen de cartón mientras dirigía su furia a Shirou.

Shirou esperaba que a él [Toro] le tomara más tiempo destruir la torre donde se encontraba sin embargo el [Toro] impacto en la base de la torre y se dispuso a destruirla completamente, todo el proceso le tomo menos de 5 segundos.

Shirou salto de la torre hacia una muralla pero el [Toro] ya esperaba que hiciese eso por lo que se lanzo hacia él mientras que Shirou salto y proyecto una espada como plataforma y evadió al [Toro].

Este solo se mostro más molesto y se lanzo hacia el otra vez. Shirou siguió evadiéndolo mientras le arrojaba lanzas y estas al final rebotaban. Frustrado por eso decidió proyectar algo más fuerte, mientras saltaba de muro en muro para evadir a la bestia se encontraba buscando el arma.

Gae Bolg era algo costosa además seria un desperdicio lanzarla y no poder recuperarla, necesitaba algún arma desechable que por lo menos pudiese causal algún daño a la bestia.

Buscando…

Encontrada.

Usar esas armas le provocaban sentimientos mesclados sin embargo puso todo eso a un lado y las proyecto.

El [Toro] se encontraba siguiéndolo de cerca entre los muros de las ruinas cuando este decidió embestir de lado al muro en el que Shirou corría. Shirou tratando de recuperar el balance salto hacia el muro opuesto y lanzo en el aire tres finas espadas sobre el [Toro].

A pesar de ser frágiles y contra toda posibilidad las espadas penetraron la piel del [Toro] y se quedaron enterradas en su carne.

"¡Guaaaaaah!" Gimió el [Toro] con dolor pero se recupero rápidamente y sus ojos cambiaron de blanco brillante a rojo brillante.

"Bien." dijo Shirou mientras proyectaba otras tres **[Llaves negras]** cada una entre sus dedos.

El siempre había querido probar ese tipo de armas cuando iban a las casas de apóstoles, sin embargo su uso esta solamente permitido para los exorcistas de la iglesia.

Además eran las armas que utilizaba Kotomine Kirei su contraparte por así decirlo, eso le provocaba cierta aprensión, pero a pesar de eso…

"…Aun así siguen siendo geniales." Dijo Shirou mientras avanzaba a otra torre y lanzaba otras llaves a él [Toro] este al verlas venir solo corrió sin importarle que le hicieran daño, muy probablemente la criatura estaba cegada por la ira e estos momentos.

"¡Huaaaaagg!" Rugía el [Toro].

Esta vez no le tomo ni 3 segundos en destruirla y Shirou casi cae a piso por la destrucción que causo la bestia.

"Parece que solo son ataques físicos, siendo así." Shirou proyecto una daga roja y la comenzó a llenar de prana con la intención de romperla mientras huía de la furia del [Toro]. Una vez que juzgo que esta estaba lista la lanzo al aire y este estallo provocando una ligera explosión.

Esa era la señal para Érica el entonces se dispuso a sacar al [Toro] de las ruinas, en ambos planes él tenía que sacar a la bestia de ellas sin embargo la diferencia era el rol que Érica jugaba en ello.

Proyectando otras llaves corrió hacia los límites del nuraga y con él [Toro] a sus espaldas.

-()-

Érica que había estado observando como Shirou distraía a la bestia desde lejos no pudo evitar tener un escalofrió al ver como la criatura destruyo una fortaleza megalítica como si fuese cartón, sin embargo parece que solo poseía habilidades físicas sino era así entonces ya habría hecho algo al respecto con Shirou.

Ella no estaba segura de cómo el conseguía utilizar algunas espadas como plataformas sin embargo parecía que podía hacerlo por un tiempo, además era obvio que no podía quedarse sobre estas plataformas mucho tiempo si fuera así entonces solo se quedaría sobre ellas y le lanzaría esas extrañas espadas al [Toro].

Esas espadas eran otro misterio que agregar a la lista en lo concerniente al 'cazavampiros' Emiya Shirou. Ella al principio pensaba que era solo algún tonto con aire sospechoso que sabia pelear un poco, sin embargo con el paso de algunos eventos ella se dio cuenta de que él era mucho más misterioso y extraño de lo que ella pensó en un principio. Loco y misterioso.

Como no podría llamarse loco o estúpido a alguien que le pidiera hacer semejante cosa. ¿Qué iba a pedirle que hiciera después? ¿Que pusieran una caja de madera gigante sostenida con palo y zanahorias como carnada?´

Érica exasperada se dirigió hacia el claro donde habían acordado se elaboraría _esa_ parte del plan.

-()-

El plan no iba como Shirou había esperado del todo.

Era entendible ya que usualmente es así. Los planes funcionan solo cuando tienes planes para los planes que sabes que pueden fallar.

Aun así el cometió un grave error al juzgar la velocidad del [Toro].

Cuando estaban en las ruinas no era tan difícil esquivar a la bestia, ahora en campo abierto la tarea no se había duplicado, se había incrementado exponencialmente.

Shirou apenas alcanzaba a proyectar una plataforma y saltar cuando él sentía el aliento del [Toro] en su espalda.

El tampoco había contado con que el [Toro] iba a correr y _saltar_ tras de él. Parte de su escaso conocimiento en animales de granja le había dicho que los toros no saltan al igual que algunas vacas.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que él [Toro] lo alcanzara ya que aunque podía saltar verticalmente o diagonalmente el perdería segundos de los cuales dependía su supervivencia en estos momentos. Un solo golpe de esos cuernos y el estaba acabado.

A tal vez unos 200 metros se encontraba una gran montaña de rocas con una altura de unos 15 metros, la idea de Shirou era llegar hasta ahí para poder darse un respiro sin embargo iba a ser imposible si las cosas seguían así por lo que hizo una apuesta muy arriesgada.

Suicida de hecho.

Salto directamente hacia el piso tirándose pecho tierra y dejo que él [Toro] pasara corriendo mientras que Shirou pasaba entre sus patas.

No es necesario decir cuántas cosas pudieron salir mal con ese plan sin embargo contra todo pronóstico el [Toro] reacciono muy tarde al tratar de empalar a Shirou y clavo sus cuernos en el suelo provocando que su cuerpo entero diera una maroma que algunos conocen como haciendo el pino.

Shirou sin perder ni un segundo proyecto tres llaves y las lanzo al [Toro] apuntando a su abdomen y piernas. Solo una se quedo enterrada en la pierna mientras que las otras solo produjeron rasguños en la bestia.

Poniéndose en dirección hacia la pequeña montaña de rocas esta vez proyecto las plataformas a una distancia a la cual no lo alcanzase el [Toro].

El [Toro] no tardo más de un minuto alcanzarlo y a pesar de tener algunas llaves negras enterradas en su lomo y pata el solamente se veía más molesto.

Una vez en la cima de la montaña de rocas espero a la señal de Érica. Shirou tenía confianza en que ella lo haría lo más rápido que pudiera…sin embargo era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el [Toro] destruyera esa montaña y el no tendría lugar donde esconderse.

Podría disparar un Broken Phantasm sin embargo tanto **[Hrunting]** como la **[Escarcha de Rahab's]** le provocarían daño a él también, ni que decir de **[Caladbolg]**.

Sobre el cielo se alzo una luz azul que duro unos pocos segundos y se desvaneció.

Era la señal de Érica. Shirou iba a ponerse en marcha cuando sintió que la tierra tembló y luego voló por los aires. No eso es incorrecto, la piedra en la que estaba parado voló por los aires llevándoselo a él también.

El [Toro] había enterrado sus cuernos a la piedra y este la lanzo sin ningún esfuerzo a pesar de que era una piedra de más de 13 metros de altura y que podía pesar toneladas el [Toro] la lanzo a una gran velocidad hacia el aire.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!?" grito Shirou mientras trataba de alejarse de la piedra para que esta no lo fuera a aplastar cuando cayera.

'_¡Ni siquiera Berserker tenía esa fuerza!'_ Pensó Shirou mientras saltaba hacia donde había sido enviada la señal.

El [Toro] lo seguía como una sombra a una gran velocidad sin siquiera molestarse a tomar aliento, aparentemente el combustible de la bestia era la ira. Incluso las heridas provocadas por las llaves ya habían sanado y estas se habían caído en algún lugar.

Shirou siguió saltando plataforma tras plataforma mientras parte de él pensaba en qué hacer si no funcionaba el plan. Érica estaría cerca de ahí para brindarle apoyo, sin embargo ¿cómo iban a parar al [Toro]?

Shirou vio el lugar claramente y fue bajando la altitud con la que aparecían las plataformas hasta que podía sentir la presión del aire que generaban los cuernos de la bestia sobre sus pies cada vez que trataba de golpearlo.

El [Toro] alcanzaría a Shirou nuevamente era cuestión de segundos.

7 segundos…

4 segundos…

3 segundos…

1 segundo…

Justo cuando él [Toro] iba a alcanzar a Shirou con el siguiente salto cayó.

-()-

"No puedo creer que funcionara." Dijo Érica roja de vergüenza.

"Claro que iba funcionar." Dije recuperando el aliento.

El [Toro] que había estado persiguiéndome hasta ahora se encontraba en un profundo hoyo de tal vez 20 metros.

Al principio la idea de hacer un hoyo de estas dimensiones resultaba difícil para mí ya que soy irremediablemente malo en la magia elemental. Érica por otro lado dijo que ella tenía afinidad con el fuego pero también podía utilizar los demás elementos.

La premisa era simple, si la bestia solo tiene habilidades físicas entonces el truco era encerrarlo y usar **[El tomo de Prometeo]**. Si este no funcionaba entonces iba disparar a **[Caladbolg]** directamente sobre el [Toro] un par de veces.

"Entonces date prisa y usa el-" sin embargo fue interrumpida cuando ocurrió un temblor que hizo que Érica perdiera el balance. El [Toro] había provocado un temblor mientras embestía furiosamente las paredes de su prisión de tierra.

"¡Érica!"

Érica iba a caer dentro del hoyo con el [Toro]. Ahí no tendría ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Afortunadamente alcance a tomarla por la cintura y la jale hacia mí provocando que yo también perdiera el balance y cayera de espadas con ella a la tierra.

"Haa. ¿Estás bien?" pregunto a Érica que solo esta a unas pulgadas de mi cara.

"Y-Yo es-estoy bien." Dice al final soltando un suspiro. Luego se da cuenta en la posición en la que estamos y se levanta rápidamente con el rostro completamente rojo.

"Estas segura, te vez muy roja. Tal vez pasaste demasiado tiempo bajo el sol." Digo tratando olvidar lo suave que se sentía su cuerpo.

'_Por favor Shirou ¿es este el momento para esas ideas?'_ Pienso y regreso a mi cara de póker.

"Soy un [caballero] que no se te olvide, uno debe superar el hambre, la sed y las condiciones del clima sin problemas." Dice ella aun roja y añade en voz baja"…gracias por ayudarme."

"No tienes que agradecerme, somos compañeros después de todo." Digo con media sonrisa.

"Claro, si." Dice ella regresando a su usual humor.

"Entonces probemos esto." Digo mientras me acerco a hoyo y apunto **[El tomo de Prometeo]** contra él [Toro].

"Absorbe." Digo y después de unos momentos llamas azules salen de **[El tomo de Prometeo]** y van directamente hacia el [Toro].

"¡Huaaaaagg!" Grita el [Toro] mientras al igual que él [Jabalí] es cubierto completamente por las llamas azules.

Después de un par de minutos las llamas regresan a la tablilla y el [Toro] desaparece sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Después de sellar al [Toro] Érica y yo decidimos quedarnos en algún hotel de Barumini para descansar. Justo cuando acababa de salir de tomar una ducha escuche el timbre del celular que compre.

No había necesidad de preguntar quién era.

"Buenas noches Zola-san."

"_Shirou-kun supiste que era yo sin siquiera oír mi voz, será que ya me extrañas~."_

"Solo usted tiene mi numero."

"_Vamos no seas así anímate después de todo ¡ya tienes tu segundo pokemon!"_

"… si claro otro pokemon. Como sea Zola-san, ¿tiene noticias de alguna otra bestia?"

"_Mou~ tu solo te interesas en capturar pokemones. No puedes ver que me lastima tu indiferencia."_

"De hecho no puedo verla en lo absoluto Zola-san, estamos hablando por teléfono."

"_Eres demasiado serio Shirou-kun, me preocupa tu vida amorosa a futuro."_

"¿Qué? Ese no es el problema ahora."

"_¡Oh! Entonces aceptas que tienes un problema~."_

"¡Claro que no!"

"_Cálmate Shirou-kun. Dime entonces cuantos corazones has robado hasta ahora~."_

"¿Eh? Y-Yo…"

"_Vamos por lo menos alguna ¿novia, amante, concubina?"_

"…"

"_¡Oh! Pobre Shirou-kun no has experimentado el gozo del amor."_

"Mire pase la mayor parte de mi adolescencia luchando por mi vida, el amor de juvenil no era mi prioridad antes ni lo es ahora. Contenta."

"_No te preocupes Shirou-kun se que encontraras a alguien que te ame y aleje de ti esas ideas suicidas y si eso no ocurre siempre puedes venir a mí. Lucretia siempre estará ahí para reconfortarte~."_

"Y-Yo estoy bien gracias."

"_Hahahaaha calma Shirou-kun. En serio me gustaría ver tu cara frustrada en este momento. Bueno como esta Érica ¿se encuentra bien?"_

"Si ella está bien. ¿Como sabe que Érica está conmigo?"

"_¡Duh! es bastante obvio que ella terminaría siguiéndote. Después de todo ella es la heroína."_

"Creo que usted está demasiado influenciada por la cultura juvenil Zola-san."

"_Mou~ Ahora te estás burlando de mi, tal vez no debería decirte donde se encuentra el [Halcón]."_

"De acuerdo, lo siento mi culpa. Decía algo sobre un [Halcón]."

"_Si bueno la verdad es que…ya lo olvide XD."_

"…"

"_Vamos Shirou-kun no te molestes te harás viejo."_

"La verdad es que estoy un poco cansado por la persecución con el [Toro] del día de hoy."

"_¡Oh! Tratas de apelar a la compasión de una mujer Shirou-kun, no no eso no está bien."_

"¡Agh! ¡Esa no era mi intención!"

"_Hahaha Ya lo sé cálmate. Bueno como te decía él [Halcón] se encuentra en Portoscuso."_

"Algo más que me pueda decir, sus habilidades, apariencia, tamaño lo que sea."

"_Mmm bueno lo único que pude averiguar es que es rápido."_

"¿Qué tan rápido?"

"_Divinamente rápido. En otras palabras, se mueve a una velocidad que es absurda para nosotros."_

"Mmm bueno ya veré que hacer entonces."

"_Buena suerte con tu próxima captura y recuerda siempre puedes venir a recuperar fuerzas con la enfermera Lucretia Zola~."_

Después de escuchar eso cuelgo el teléfono y comienzo a vestirme. Esa mujer definitivamente disfruta molestándome, desgraciadamente es la única que me ayuda en cuanto a la ubicación de las bestias. No es que no me agrade, solo que no me gusta que utilice cada oportunidad para molestarme.

"Rápido ¿eh?" murmuro al recordar la habilidad del [Halcón].

Lo mejor será que coma bastante y descanse para mañana partir en la mañana hacia Portoscuso

Al salir de la habitación me encuentro a Érica recargada en la pared junto a la puerta al verme me pregunta.

"¿Con quién hablabas?"

"Zola-san, me dijo la ubicación de otra bestia esta vez es en Portoscuso. Lo mejor es salir mañana temprano así podremos aprovechar todo el día para buscarla."

"¡Conseguiste la ayuda de la bruja de Sardinia!" dice incrédula con los ojos abiertos.

"¿Que tiene de sorprendente eso Érica?" pregunto alzando una ceja.

"Como siempre tu ignorancia solo es igualada por tu falta de sentido común. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije antes sobre que ella es una [bruja] del más alto rango?" pregunta ella.

"Claro."

"Bueno básicamente ella no tiene ningún jefe, salvo algunos individuos pero esos no cuentan." Dice Érica contradiciéndose.

Bueno no me interesa escarbar demasiado en el asunto.

"Lo importante es que nos está ayudando. Vamos deberías comer algo, mañana va a ser un largo día." Digo caminando hacia el restaurant del hotel.

"La última vez que me invitaste a comer, robaste mi orden para burlarte en mi cara." Dice ella con desprecio.

"Te dije que no era mi intención hacer eso. Mira esta vez ordenare yo primero." Digo tratando de convencerla.

La verdad es que estoy muy cansado por la corrida con el [Toro] de hoy, pero de algún modo tengo que hacerle entender a Érica que lo que ocurrió antes fue un error.

"Más te vale que no se otra treta tuya." Dice Érica con voz amenazante.

"Jamás lo pensaría madame. Ahora me otorgaría el placer de cenar conmigo." Digo con tono burlón sin embargo Érica sonríe malévolamente y dice.

"Por supuesto muéstrame el camino mayordomo."

-()-

Francamente tenía mis dudas cuando comencé mi viaje con Shirou en Cagliari, al principio pensaba que era alguien inusual luego que era un desvergonzado sin modales, sin embargo después del encuentro con el [Jabalí] cambio mi opinión drásticamente al respecto.

Por su puesto aun creo que es un desvergonzado sin modales, pero además de eso Emiya Shirou oculta muchas cosas.

Siempre me he enorgullecido por el hecho de que se juzgar a las personas después de conocerlas un poco. Siempre cuando conozco a alguien trato de dejar una buena impresión después de todo nunca se sabe cuando podrías necesitar su ayuda.

Las únicas excepciones han sido Genaro y Shirou.

Con Genaro es sencillo, su actitud y su comportamiento son inaceptables para un [caballero]. Shirou por otro lado es más complejo. Por un lado parece una buena persona, sin embargo esta su misterioso pasado como mercenario. Si él hubiera dicho que se enfrento a magos o brujas entonces no sería tan misterioso después de todo, pero no, el aparentemente cazaba vampiros y exterminaba no muertos. En serio si no fuera por el hecho de que había un hechizo de la verdad cuando lo dijo le hubiera gritado que si trataba de tomarme el pelo. No conforme con hacer su personalidad misteriosa él se fue a combatir a una bestia divina sin saber nada de ellas más aun fue él quien la derroto y sello con el grimorio.

Casi me siento aliviada de que nos interrumpiera el [Jabalí] cuando íbamos a pelear, sabiendo ahora lo que él puede hacer probablemente me hubiera terminado muerta.

Como sea, después del encuentro con el [Jabalí] el decidió que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y fue a pedirle ayuda a la bruja de Sardinia. Yo honestamente estaba al tanto de esto sin embargo por respeto a Lucretia no escuche la conversación de ella y Shirou.

Después el va se compra una camioneta y se va a capturar a las bestias divinas.

¿Qué puede obtener el con eso?, ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones? , ¿Por qué sus habilidades son peligrosas para él?, mas aun si son peligrosas para el entonces ¿Por qué se arriesga tanto?

Son un montón de preguntas a las cuales no tengo respuesta por el momento, pero de algo estoy segura.

Emiya Shirou es un individuo realmente peligroso.

Aun así me encuentro cenando con él como aquella vez que se burlo de mí, aunque él lo niega rotundamente.

No importa ya que ahora mismo me estoy desquitando con él. Es realmente un deleite ver su cara mientras ordeno varias botellas del vino más caro además de los postes más caros.

"Shirou espero que no seas tacaño." Digo sonriendo luego agrego con un toque de malicia "No te preocupes puedo pagar mi parte si así lo deseas."

"No, yo te invite por tanto yo debo pagar." Dice con su usual cara de póker.

A pesar de verse calmado se que está molesto, bueno le tomo demasiado tiempo ver mis intenciones "Vamos alégrate y bebe un poco." Digo tratando de molestarlo.

"No gracias. Después de todo mañana tengo que estar al tope de mi condición." Dice luego agrega con toques dramáticos. "Después de todo que vergüenza seria estar completamente agotado por la resaca en una misión así."

"¡Oh! Es una lástima que no puedas aguantar el alcohol Shirou, siendo un hombre debe ser difícil para ti aceptarlo." Digo después de beber un poco.

A pesar de que es el vino más caro su sabor no es tan bueno, sin embargo lo sabroso no es el vino en sino ver a mi 'compañero' molesto.

"En lo absoluto, de hecho no soy muy bueno con el alcohol. Solo lo bebo cuando estoy reunido con alguien." Dice él mientras bebe de su café.

"¿Que acaso yo no cuento como alguien?" pregunto alzando la ceja.

"Por supuesto, pero como dije antes mañana necesito estar al 100%." Dice él con calma y agrega condescendientemente "tu por otro lado puedes beber si es que no tienes problemas con las resacas."

"Escucha bien yo es nunca he tenido una resaca en mi vida." Digo al terminar mi primera copa y agrego "No me subestimes."

Después de eso trato de hacer que Shirou me hable sobre su pasado como cazador de vampiros pero el solo respondió.

"_No es un tema agradable para conversar en la mesa, además para mí eso está en el pasado. No tengo necesidad de revivirlo."_

Al terminar de cenar charlamos un poco y luego cada quien se fue a descansar.

Antes de dormir pienso en el hombre con el que estoy viajando. Es agradable a pesar de todo, responsable, y no está mal físicamente.

'_Bueno no lo he visto bien ya que lleva un abrigo negro casi todo el tiempo, sin embargo puedo ver que está bien. Si eso, está bien.' _Pienso y luego recuerdo _'Bueno me ha salvado la vida dos veces hasta ahora y realmente podría decir que es guapo pero hay algo extraño en su expresión a veces… es breve pero en algunos momentos cuando no hay gente alrededor puedo ver como su mirada es triste y melancólica.'_

Bueno todos tenemos secretos.

* * *

Eran las 11 am cuando llegamos a Portoscuso y me maldije por haber llegado tan tarde.

La ciudad estaba bajo ataque.

El [Halcón] que había mencionado Lucretia se encontraba sobrevolando la ciudad, media entre 10 metros de alto pero con sus alas abiertas media tal vez unos 15 metros de largo. La bestia tenía unas plumas doradas que brillaban como si fuesen de oro, su cabeza era pequeña y tenía unos resplandecientes ojos azules. Sus garras eran lo definitivamente las de un ave de presa ya que eran largas y se veían bastante afiladas.

De la ciudad portuaria salían varias columnas de humo que en cuanto las aviste pise el acelerador a fondo para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Una vez en la ciudad comencé a trazar un plan para hacer caer al [Halcón] lo más rápido posible.

Esta vez no era como las anteriores. Ahora la bestia divina estaba en una ciudad, no podía darme el lujo de cometer errores.

Érica y yo bajamos de la camioneta cerca del centro de la ciudad. "Érica dijiste que podías transformar tu espada en un familiar correcto. Hazlo y apóyame después de que ataque. " Digo sin emoción mientras comienzo a subir un edificio saltando sobre algunas plataformas.

Una vez que estoy arriba escojo un punto ciego para la bestia y digo mi aria "Trace On" proyectando mi arco negro apunto a la criatura que se encuentra sobrevolando la ciudad.

En el arco aparece una espada que cambia rápidamente, su longitud se incrementa y su hoja se hace más corta. Con el blanco en la mira digo "**[Hrunting]**".

El proyectil rojo vuela directamente hacia el [Halcón] a gran velocidad, aun si este logra evadirlo la flecha lo seguirá como un sabueso sediento de sangre.

Mientras tenga al objetivo en la mira el proyectil seguramente impactara a su objetivo esa es la habilidad de este Broken Phantasm.

Justo cuando la flecha se acerco demasiado al objetivo este desaparece haciendo que la flecha siguiera hacia arriba.

"¿Dónde?" pregunto sorprendido con los ojos abiertos pero a mi izquierda aparece una garra gigante y todo se pone negro.

-()-

A las 6:00 Am sobre el cielo de Portoscuso apareció un [Halcón] dorado sobrevolando al principio la ciudad, sin embargo después de unos minutos comenzó a bajar en picada levantando personas y devorándolas. Los que vieron esto comenzaron a encerrarse decidiendo esconderse dentro de sus hogares o negocios. Aunque pareció funcionar al principio el [Halcón] rápidamente encontró una forma de sacarlos de sus hogares.

Este comenzó a recoger autos pequeños y comenzó a soltarlos sobre los techos de las casas y negocios para así forzar a los residentes a salir a la calle.

En los edificios más grandes esto no resulto, sin embargo en algunas casas la ansiedad comenzó a acumularse y las personas salieron para buscar refugio en un lugar más seguro solo para que algunas desafortunadas almas fueran presas de la bestia divina.

Algunos policías y cazadores habían disparado a la criatura, sin embargo todo eso resultaba fútil ya que no parecían hacerle ningún daño.

Así habían pasado 5 agonizantes horas para los ciudadanos hasta que algunos vieron un vehículo detenerse en el centro de la ciudad. De él bajaron una hermosa chica rubia y un joven con cabello blanco, ambos miraron a él [Halcón] y después de un momento el joven de pelo blanco subió rápidamente a un edificio mientras saltaba en ¿el aire?

La chica se fue en dirección opuesta y comenzó a hablar mientras sostenía una espada frente a su cara. Después de unos momentos que el joven se fue, salió disparada una brillante luz roja, esta parecía dirigirse hacia el [Halcón] mientras este estaba distraído pero justo cuando iba a ser golpeado desapareció.

Y reapareció volando sobre el edificio en el que el joven había subido y ahora en una de sus garras se encontraba el joven de cabello blanco.

-()-

Érica por otro lado estaba completando la evocación de su familiar.

"**Coure di Leone. Yo te ordeno esta misión, o león del acero. ¡Parte a perforar y destrozar al enemigo, ve a conquistarlo, aniquila al enemigo y obtén la victoria! ¡Te dejo el campo de batalla a ti!"** termino Érica de decir la encantación y dio un beso la espada de dos manos para después arrojarla a unos metros.

Después de unos segundos la espada empezó a cambiar. Primero comenzó a crecer en tamaño, el metal plateado se expandido continuamente y poco a poco tomó la forma de un león como una escultura realista, completamente plateado incluso con melena y un par de ojos azules. El león siguió creciendo hasta que tuvo un tamaño enorme. Sin embargo lo que más interesante es que el gruñó y cada movimiento que hacía era exactamente como un el de un león.

Érica espero a que Shirou atacara a la criatura para apoyarlo, después de momento observo como salía disparada una luz roja a una velocidad absurda hacia el [Halcón] pero para su sorpresa este desapareció y reapareció nuevamente con Shirou en sus garras.

"¡Maldición!" Grito Érica mientras usaba la magia de salto para subir al león que ahora era Coure di Leone. Ahora tendría que liberar a Shirou del [Halcón], pero con su espada transformada en un familiar ella no tenía otro medio más que atacar con magia.

Su elemento era la magia de fuego sin embargo necesitaba algo diferente con ello en mente se dispuso a combinar sus habilidades con su leonino familiar.

-()-

Shirou por otro lado trataba de zafarse del [Halcón] que lo apretaba con una presión increíble, estaba utilizando su refuerzo al límite y apenas parecía suficiente para evitar ser completamente aplastado. Aun así le estaba costando trabajo respirar por la presión, necesitaba librarse de la bestia lo más rápido posible o sino terminaría asfixiado.

El [Halcón] voló hacia uno de los edificios más altos y golpeo a Shirou contra el techo usando sus garras como prisión para que no pudiese escapar. Después de mover la cabeza hacia un lado lanzo un rápido ataque con su pico hacia la cabeza de Shirou.

Shirou pudo esquivar su ataque que perforo el concreto donde había estado antes su cabeza.

"Trace On" Shirou dice su aria mientras pone en su mente tres diferentes Noble Phantasm.

"¡Sword bullet full open!" Grita Shirou y sobre su cabeza aparecen los tres Noble Phantasm que se disparan literalmente hacia el [Halcón].

"¡Hyeeek!"Grazna el [Halcón] cuando es atacado por los proyectiles sin embargo pudo evadir dos mientras que los uno le genero una herida cerca del pecho.

Shirou se levanta rápido y tose un poco de sangre ya que cuando él [Halcón] lo golpeo contra el piso parece haberse roto un par de costillas y sufrido daño interno por el impacto. Además todos los Noble Phantasm que proyecto eran de rango B aun con su degradación y su cuerpo se puso bajo mucho estrés al dispararlas sin estar preparado.

El [Halcón] aunque herido no parece que quiera dejar ir a su presa, ya que se acerca a Shirou abriendo sus alas tratando de parecer amenazador mientas grazna furiosamente.

"¡Hyeeek!, ¡Hyeeek!"

A pesar de ser bestias divinas actúan como… bestias después de todo.

Shirou proyecta tres **[Llaves negras] **en su mano derecha listas para lanzar cuando escucha a Érica gritar "¡Agáchate!". El se agacha inmediatamente después de oírla, ella esta sobre un león gigante que en el edificio de contiguo y este dispara por el hocico un relámpago rojo hacia el [Halcón].

El [Halcón] alza el vuelo y alcanza a evadir los un relámpagos rojos sin embargo el león aun no termina y sigue disparando relámpagos en sucesión para derribar al [Halcón].

Aprovechando la distracción Érica baja del león y va con Shirou.

"Érica creo que él [Halcón] puede alcanzar una velocidad más rápida que el sonido, así que dispararle es inútil." Dice Shirou con voz seria.

"¿Estas seguro? a mi me parece que más bien se teletransporta." Dice ella escéptica.

"No, es velocidad. Velocidad divina." Dice Shirou sin emoción y pregunta "¿Cuántos disparos más puede hacer el león?"

"Unos 20 hasta que tenga que rellenarlo nuevamente con magia." Responde Érica y luego pregunta preocupada. "Shirou, ¿estás bien?"

Tratar de usar **[El tomo de Prometeo]** ahora no sería buena idea, ya que habían visto que las bestias divinas tardaban en ser envueltos completamente en llamas, además el [Halcón] podía huir en cuanto sintiera peligro.

Shirou sabía eso desde que disparo a **[Hrunting]**. El instinto del halcón debió advertirle y este incremento su velocidad a un nivel divino para evadir la flecha para después buscar al atacante. Algo como las llamas de **[El tomo de Prometeo] **rápidamente activarían el instinto de la bestia y tal vez la pondrían en guardia de otro ataque. Incluso podía huir y ellos no tenían medios para seguirlo.

Shirou solo ignora la pregunta de Érica y dice "Tengo un plan. Voy a disparar nuevamente al [Halcón] luego cuando venga hacia mi usare un escudo para que se estrelle y caiga. Cuando eso suceda tu familiar lo mantendrá ocupado mientras uso **[El tomo de Prometeo].**"

Érica no parece feliz de que Shirou ignore su pregunta pero sabe que no es momento de discutir así que solo asiente.

"Vamos hacia ese lugar, ahí ejecutaremos el plan. Trae a tu familiar. " Dice Shirou apuntando a una pequeña colina que está cerca de la costa. Érica sube a su familiar y se pone en marcha junto con Shirou.

Shirou comienza a correr y Érica le sigue, pero ambos se percatan de que Érica es de hecho más rápida que Shirou. Érica al ver eso acerca el león a Shirou y este salta sobre el sin ningún problema.

Shirou proyecta una espada en su mano izquierda y se la entrega a Érica y dice "Úsala en caso de ser necesario."

La espada en cuestión era de dos manos con una hoja inscrita con viejos caracteres, una guarda dorada con el centro negro, una empuñadura de verde y finalmente en el pomo se encontraba encerrada una brillante perla blanca. La espada no era otra que **[Durendal]**.

El [Halcón] al perder a su atacante busca rápidamente su localización y se dirige hacia ellos graznando.

"¡Hyeeek!"

Una vez en el lugar Shirou encaja las llaves que traía consigo en la tierra y prepara un arco para otro tiro mientras Érica se pone en posición junto con su familiar.

Después de unos segundos el [Halcón] los avista y comienza a descender en picada hacia ellos.

Shirou responde disparando con su arco diciendo el nombre del noble Phantasm "**[Hrunting]**"

Esta vez proyecto una mala copia debido a que iba a ser solo una finta, así que no era necesario convertirlo en un Broken Phantasm, y solo le hizo las modificaciones aerodinámicas a la espada.

Como Shirou había esperado la criatura desapareció a unos metros del impacto y reaparecería en unos instantes para atraparlo.

Shirou expandió sus sentidos al límite para poder captar de qué lado aparecería la bestia.

Similar a una superficie de agua Shirou logra captar una perturbación a tiempo gracias a su olfato y ubico la dirección del [Halcón]. Rápidamente en los confines de su Reality Marble en _la colina de espadas_ jala nuevamente la protección más grande de Archer que ahora es suya.

Alza su mano a la derecha y proyecta el Noble Phantasm diciendo su nombre"¡**[Rho Aias]!**"

El [Halcón] reaparece por ese lado y se estrella directamente contra la fortaleza que es **[Rho Aias]. ** El impacto no logra destruir siquiera un pétalo de los siete que lo conforman, por lo contrario el [Halcón] cae al suelo lastimado por el impacto.

Érica no desperdicia un momento y ordena a su leon"¡A por el Coure di Leone!".

El león plateado salta sobre el indefenso Halcón atrapándolo con sus garras para evitar que escape.

Shirou rápidamente descarta **[Rho Aias] **y tira el arco al suelo. Saca **[El tomo de Prometeo]** de su abrigo, y arroja al suelo la caja de acero que lo protege y apuntando al [Halcón] dice "Absorbe."

Como las veces anteriores después de unos segundos aparecen llamas azules y se acercan al [Halcón].

Sin embargo los ojos de este comienzan a brillar rojo y vuelve a desvanecerse haciendo perder el balance del familiar de Érica.

"¡Maldita sea!" grita Érica frustrada.

Shirou por otro lado no dice nada solo recoge rápidamente la caja de acero y vuelve a meter **[El tomo de Prometeo] ** en ella.

'_¿Donde estas esta vez?'_ se pregunta Shirou mientras examina los alrededores. No hay nada a la izquierda, ni tampoco a la derecha eso quiere decir. Shirou alza la vista al cielo y ve al [Halcón] a unos 2 kilómetros de donde se encuentran ellos.

Usando el refuerzo en su vista ve que él [Halcón] se encuentra aleteando rápido.

Muy rápido.

Demasiado rápido.

Al batir sus alas así comienza a generar fricción con el aire y comienza a incendiarse, sin embargo no parece que las llamas le hagan daño a él. Una vez que está completamente envuelto en llamas se lanza al ataque con Shirou como objetivo.

Esta vez no desaparece, solo viene hacia él en un ataque kamikaze usándose asimismo como un arma. Shirou piensa rápidamente en el curso de acción a tomar.

Si usa **[Rho Aias] **para frenar al [Halcón] no hay seguridad de que el familiar de Érica lo mantenga atrapado y si escapa otra vez estarán en serios problemas. Decidiendo mejor curso de acción grita a Érica.

"¡Érica, tu león y yo atacaremos! ¡Tu termínalo!"

Érica abre los ojos como platos pero se recupera rápidamente y asiente levantando a **[Durendal]**.

Shirou probablemente solo podrá proyectar un arma más y eso será todo. Ya no le queda más prana solo lo suficiente para hacer la flecha, romperla y salir del camino.

Poniendo la fatiga y el dolor a un lado dice su aria "Trace On"

Shirou prepara la flecha y esta vez aparece una larga espada color azul cielo como si fuese de cristal, su guarda está hecha de cristales hacia arriba, la empuñadura es blanca como el marfil y el pomo es triangular como el colmillo de un tiburón.

Aplicar los cambios necesarios para ser disparada como una flecha solo toma 2 segundos, la hoja se hace delgada y los cristales que conforman la guarda se funden con la hoja. Después la llena de prana y la hace un Broken Phantasm.

El león de Érica se acerca a su lado rápidamente y se pone en posición de ataque.

El [Halcón] se encuentra a tal vez 200 metros y la flecha ya esta lista.

Pero aun no es tiempo de soltarla.

100 metros.

Aun no.

50 metros

Ya casi.

20 metros.

Ahora.

"¡**[Escarcha de Rahab's]!**" Grita Shirou al liberar la flecha.

La flecha azul brillante vuela directamente hacia el halcón y este ni siquiera trata de evadirla dando por hecho que podrá soportar el ataque. Sin embargo cuando lo impacta su cuerpo en llamas doradas que lo envuelven se apagan y su cuerpo comienza a congelarse.

"¡Hyaaaaaak!" grazna adolorido el [Halcón].

Primero su pecho se congelo y después sus alas. Estas se quedan fijas va a estrellarse contra Shirou pero frente a él aparece el león de Érica y choca directamente contra él [Halcón].

Shirou sale del camino y observa que el león de Érica desaparece destruido en pedazos por el impacto y el halcón se encuentra sangrando profundamente debido al impacto.

El [Halcón] se trata de aletear aunque lentamente para romper el hielo que lo aprisiona y recuperar las llamas que tenia. Eso hasta que ve a Shirou y rápidamente comienza a correr con su congelado cuerpo hacia él.

"¡Hyaaaaaak!" grazna furioso el [Halcón].

Shirou pensó en proyectar algo pero rápidamente descarta la idea y comienza a recobrar aliento. La razón de su confianza es que a un lado de halcón se encuentra corriendo Érica Blandelli.

"¡Huaaa!" grita Érica mientras traza un arco con la espada en dirección al ala izquierda del [Halcón].

"¡Hyaaaaaak!" grazna de dolor el [Halcón] al perder un ala.

El [Halcón] se gira rápidamente hacia Érica y alza su pata para atacarla con sus garras pero Érica esquiva su ataque y contraataca trazando un arco ascendiente con la espada cortando la pata del [Halcón].

Normalmente sería difícil cortar las extremidades de una bestia divina, la razón por la que Érica lo tuvo sencillo es que **[Durendal] ** tiene un filo legendario.

El [Halcón] cae al suelo incapaz de ponerse de pie y se revuelca graznando en agonía.

"Shirou." Dice Érica apuntando al [Halcón].

Shirou asiente sacando nuevamente **[El tomo de Prometeo] **y apuntándolo hacia el [Halcón] dice "Absorbe."

Las llamas comienzan a envolver al [Halcón] y este grazna sin embargo es fútil esta vez no puede desvanecerse y es completamente envuelto en llamas que regresan a la tabilla.

Así el [Halcón] desapareció de Portoscuso.

* * *

Shirou y ella se encontraban ahora en la carretera hacia Villmassargia con la intención de encontrar a otra bestia divina.

Lucretia había llamado a Shirou hace unas horas y le había dicho que había sentido la presencia de otra bestia en Villmassargia sin embargo se había desvanecido rápidamente por lo que no pudo saber más de ella.

Inmediatamente después de la llamada Shirou me dijo que se nos íbamos en 5 minutos, yo quería quejarme por atreverse decidir las cosas por el mismo pero no pude hacerlo tras recordar el incidente en Portoscuso.

Más de 10 personas fueron devoradas por el [Halcón] y otras 6 terminaron muertas a causa de que el techo de su casa se derrumbo sobre ellos. Había algunos heridos, unos de gravedad y otros con heridas ligeras.

Otra tragedia así debería ser evadida a toda costa por ello Érica no tenía más quejas con respecto a los planes de Shirou. Después de todo habían resultado efectivos.

Ella ya se había rendido en tratar de ver las motivaciones de su compañero, la realidad era muy sencilla.

Emiya Shirou estaba loco. Era un loco suicida.

La razón de su decisión final nació al ver sus acciones después de que derrotaran al [Halcón].

Justo después de que fue absorbido Shirou se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad diciendo que necesitaban ayudar a la gente que fue atacada.

Ella por supuesto estuvo de acuerdo a pesar de que se encontraba exhausta por haber usado casi todo su poder mágico para mantener al león durante la pelea.

Justo cuando se dirigían hacia allá Shirou comenzó a toser una gran cantidad de sangre. Después de ello el solo se limpio la boca y siguió caminando. Naturalmente le dije que necesitaba descansar ya que se encontraba herido pero en respuesta el solo me ignoro.

Seguí insistiendo más molesta a cada momento hasta que ambos entramos en una acalorada discusión sobre su salud. El decía que mientras perdían tiempo en estupideces podía haber gente que necesitara su ayuda, yo por otro lado le decía que si no lo atendía él podía ponerse peor incluso morir.

Al final el paso de largo de mi y volvió a ignorarme hasta que le dije que yo podía usar magia curativa. Eso lo detuvo en seco y me pregunto que cuanta energía me quedaba para usarla, yo le respondí que tal vez solo podría curarlo a él con mi cantidad de magia actual.

El sonrió y dijo que tal vez mi habilidad salvaría una vida. Rechazando así mí oferta de sanarlo.

Al final rescatamos a 4 personas que estaba atrapada bajo los escombros y me las arregle para sanar a dos personas. Shirou después de verme curarlas me sonrió con pura felicidad y ¡me dio las gracias!

Primero cuando llegamos a la ciudad y vimos el caos en el que estaba fue como si Shirou apagara sus emociones completamente, de hecho cuando hablaba era en un tono hueco y serio. Realmente pensé que tenía alguna segunda personalidad o algo así por su comportamiento y cambio de actitud. Incluso el brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció y fue remplazado por una mirada fría y vacía. La verdad estaba realmente perturbada por eso.

Después cuando salvamos a las personas en la ciudad el sonreía como un niño feliz mientras estaba cubierto de sangre, con golpes y un par de costillas rotas. La vista era tan bizarra que algunas personas me preguntaron si él se encontraba bien.

A lo cual respondí que no. Obviamente no estaba bien ni física ni mentalmente.

Afortunadamente sus heridas sanaron después de unas horas y yo también use mi magia para sanarlo pero solo superficialmente ya que él se negó a quitarse la camisa.

Shirou solo les dijo a algunas personas que éramos del gobierno y fuimos a hacernos cargo de la situación, además les dijo que alguien vendría y les explicaría lo ocurrido en detalle. Vaya mentira, después de decir eso salimos lo más rápido posible de la ciudad, a la cual no iba a ir nadie a explicar la situación.

Mientras observo el paisaje distraídamente y pienso profundamente. Shirou pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Érica ¿no has tenido noticias sobre cuándo van a llegar los refuerzos de tu organización?"

"Desgraciadamente tardaran otros dos días en venir ya que aunque somos una organización altamente reconocida, no somos muy numerosos." Digo.

'_Además por si no fuera suficiente el rey de espadas se encuentra en un viaje por Sudamérica y vendrá hasta dentro de una semana.'_ Pienso amargamente

"Deberían de comenzar a reclutar más gente." Dice Shirou con media sonrisa.

"Lo que pasa es que preferimos calidad en cuanto a cantidad." Digo con orgullo ya que solo gente de estatus y con grandes habilidades pertenece a la Black Copper Cross.

"Hahaha. Me recuerdas a una organización para la que trabaje un tiempo." Dice él.

No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber más de su pasado ya que aunque es un individuo muy extraño no puedo ignorar sus extrañas habilidades.

"¿Era ahí donde conseguías tus trabajos de cazavampiro Shirou?" pregunto con media sonrisa.

"Algunos, otros no." Responde secamente.

Tch. Parece que no quiere decir más en ese caso aproximémonos por otro lado.

"Shirou porque no te unes a mi organización. Tienes talento y experiencia, dejando de lado tus modales yo creo que serias un buen [caballero]." Digo con una sonrisa glamorosa sin embargo el responde sarcásticamente.

"Yo un [caballero], dios no. No tengo madera de [caballero]. Estoy acostumbrado al campo de batalla donde todo es viable para cumplir el objetivo, no me interesa verme bonito en lo absoluto." Dice él con media sonrisa.

Pero yo no estoy nada alegre, escucharlo burlarse así de mí. ¡Imperdonable!

"Eso crees _hombre del campo de batalla_. Crees que un [caballero] es solo verse bonito y seguir un montón de reglas. " Digo con desprecio y agrego alzando la voz. "¡Escucha bien plebeyo, ser un [caballero] no es solo la gloria y verse bien, lo más importante es vivir y morir con honor y dignidad!"

"Créeme no hay tal cosa como morir con dignidad, al final mueres y punto." Dice ignorando mi tono. "Además se a que te refieres con ser un [caballero], no soy uno pero los conozco bien."

"Ah sí, y ¿dime como es que nos conoces?" respondo amargamente.

"… mi antigua compañera era un [caballero], como lo eres tú." Dice con tono nostálgico y su expresión se vuelve también nostálgica.

"¿Y quién era ella si se puede saber?" Pregunto curiosamente aunque puedo sentir una molestia cuando lo veo poner esa expresión.

"Ella murió." Dice secamente.

"Lo siento."

El regresa a su habitual cara de póker y dice "Esta bien no te preocupes."

Hay algo que necesito preguntar a pesar de la tensión que descendió en la cabina.

"Shirou. Los vampiros y no muertos que mencionaste, ¿qué tan peligrosos son en comparación con las bestias que nos hemos encontrado?" pregunto seriamente.

Pasan un par de minutos en silencio y al final cuando pienso que no va a responde lo escucho decir.

"En comparación, las bestias divinas son grandes amenazas pero _hasta ahora_ solo ha habido algunos muertos." Y sombríamente agrega "con los vampiros y no muertos usualmente no hay sobrevivientes."

El silencio desciende sobre nosotros completamente y yo giro mi vista hacia el paisaje para evadir seguir conversando.

-()-

Media hora después Shirou me sacude violentamente para despertarme ya que en algún momento me quede dormida. El detuvo la camioneta a un lado del camino en una gran zona rural.

'_¡Nadie! Nadie ni siquiera mi tío Paolo se atrevería a despertarme de este modo, esta vez este loco ha ido demasiado lejos._ _¡Prepárate a conocer mi espada Emiya Shirou!'. _Pienso envuelta con una furia asesina.

Pero el ignora mi furia y señala hacia un campo donde se encuentra una pequeña granja y hay un mucha niebla.

No.

Es una nube.

Una nube con patas y que esta pastando en la pradera.

Es una [Oveja] gigante.

La siguiente bestia divina.

* * *

Oliver era un chico de 8 años estaba acostumbrado a la vida en el campo y esta le gustaba en gran manera. Pasaba horas cuidando a sus ovejas y alimentando a las cabras de la granja de su padre. Algún día la granja seria de el cómo había sido con su padre y el padre de su padre y el padre de su padre así hasta el primer Oliver ya que por tradición todos se llamaban así.

El honestamente se había sorprendido cuando vio bajar una nube del cielo para que luego al verla mejor se diera cuenta de que eran una [Oveja].

Era una [Oveja] gigante de tal unos 20 metros de alto, sus patas y cabeza que era lo único que se veía entre su lana/nube ambas eran negras como el carbón, sus ojos eran del mismo color y solo reflejaban la luz del medio día.

Pero a pesar su tamaño y su lana/nube seguía siendo una [Oveja].

Oliver era un experto en ovejas así que la sabia que aun a pesar de que la Oveja fuera enorme, esta solo estaría pastando. No lo atacaría ni nada así.

El problema estaba en que con ese tamaño dejaría el suelo completamente ausente de hierba. Con horror él había pensado en que pasaría si las demás ovejas no tenían alimento. Sin embargo al observar el suelo donde estaba parada la [Oveja] se calmo ya que bajo la [Oveja] la hierba crecía nuevamente.

Era obvio entonces que se trataba de una [Oveja] mágica.

Con esto en mente Oliver continúo con sus labores el resto de la mañana hasta que al medio día vio otra cosa extraña.

Dos para ser exactos.

Se trataba de una joven rubia que vestía una blusa roja y pantalones de cuero marrón y un joven de cabello blanco piel bronceada que vestía un abrigo negro con pantalones también negros. Ambos estaban detrás de un arbusto observando a la [Oveja].

Oliver pensó que de algún modo ellos deberían saber de dónde vino la [Oveja] mágica. Así que Oliver no dijo nada y siguió trabajando.

Una hora después fue a observar a la [Oveja] gigante que seguía pastando en el mismo lugar. También los dos extraños seguían tras el mismo arbusto.

Oliver pensó que era tal vez podría vender un poco del queso que hacia su hermana, era después de todo el mejor queso de la región.

Al llegar con los dos extraños la chica de rubio le pregunto "¿Qué pasa pequeño?"

"¿Es de ustedes la gran [Oveja] nube?" pregunto Oliver inocentemente.

"Eh… si por supuesto es de nosotros, ¿no es así Shirou?" pregunto la rubia al joven de cabello blanco.

El joven inclino la cabeza sonriendo y respondió "Así es venimos a llevarla de regreso a su hogar. Mi nombre es Shirou y ella es Érica ¿y tú eres…?"

"Oliver." Respondió el pequeño.

"Bien Oliver mucho gusto. Escucha me gustaría preguntarte si sabes cuando apareció la gran [Oveja] nube." Dijo Shirou a Oliver.

"Mmmmm la vi bajar cerca de las 6:00 Am ya que a esa hora salgo a alimentar a las vacas del establo." Dijo Oliver.

"¿Y ha estado en el mismo lugar desde entonces?" pregunto Shirou.

"Si. Bueno es una [Oveja] después de todo, es lo hacen pastar y estar ahí." Dijo Oliver como si le estuviera explicando a un niño.

"Ya veo." Dijo Shirou.

Luego Érica y el intercambiaron miradas y este le dijo a Érica "Cuida de él."

La chica solo asintió y sonrió a Oliver.

Esa sonrisa le hizo que un frio le recorriera por la espina.

"Espere señor quería saber si quiere comprar queso." Dijo Oliver al joven tratando de que no se fuera.

"Vuelvo en un momento." Solo respondió Shirou al pequeño.

Shirou se acerco a la [Oveja] y esta solo lo miro y siguió pastando sin importarle que él estuviera ahí. Fue entonces cuando Shirou levanto las manos y en ellas había una piedra.

Oliver pensó que él le lanzaría una piedra a la [Oveja] y se enojo. Si, las ovejas no son muy inteligentes, pero aun así no es correcto atacarlas solo porque uno puede. Cuando iba a correr para detenerlo Érica lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

Oliver espero ver que Shirou lanzara la piedra pero eso no ocurrió ya que de la piedra salieron llamas azules que comenzaron a envolver a la [Oveja], sin embargo esta no se quejo y solo siguió pastando como si nada. Después de unos momentos las llamas desaparecieron en la piedra y también así la [Oveja] nube.

Oliver estaba sorprendido. Shirou de verdad la había enviado de vuelta a su hogar, además el era un mago. ¡Un Mago de verdad!

Si solo el chico supiera lo equivocado que estaba.

Shirou regreso sonriendo a donde estaban Oliver y Érica y pregunto a Oliver.

"¿Decías algo sobre un queso?"

* * *

Unas horas después de sellar a la [Oveja] Érica y yo nos encontrábamos en Villamassargia. Fue un completo golpe de suerte que la [Oveja] estuviera pastando en un lugar cerca de la carretera sino hubiera sido así quien sabe cuánto hubiéramos tardado en encontrar a la bestia divina.

Después de alquilar una habitación en un hotel de calidad media decidí tomar una ducha e ir a dormir para recuperarme completamente de la fatiga de conducir y mis heridas restantes del encuentro con el [Halcón].

Sin embargo un par de horas después fui alejado del reino de los sueños por el sonido de mi celular.

"Buenas… noches Zola-san ¿Cómo ha estado?"

"_¡Shirou-kun! Vi por la televisión el desastre que ocurrió en Portoscuso tu no mencionaste nada así la última vez que te llame, ¿ambos se encuentran bien?"_

"Si. Érica solo sufrió unas raspaduras, yo por otro lado tengo un par de golpes. Nada de qué preocuparse."

"_Mmmmm eso no suena convincente del todo pero lo dejare pasar esta vez. Por cierto hoy sentí que se desvaneció la presencia de otra bestia. ¿Tu y Érica la capturaron?"_

"Si. Se trataba de una [Oveja], era realmente mansa así que no hubo ningún problema."

"_Sabes Shirou-kun tu realmente eres otra cosa."_

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"_Capturar a cuatro bestias divinas en menos de una semana, y aun así estar bien si lo que dices es cierto. Eres muy eficiente Shirou-kun, tal vez debería de darte un premio ~."_

"De acuerdo. Como premio me gustaría que me dijera la ubicación de la próxima bestia divina."

"_Mou ~ Tu solo piensas en pokemones."_

"… si hubiera llegado más rápido a Portoscuso tal vez hubiera podido salvar a la gente que fue devorada."

"_Bueno tienes razón. También si no hubieras venido a entregarme la tableta entonces el [Jabalí] hubiera destruido la ciudad de Oliena, el [Toro] habría destruido Barumini y el [Halcón] seguiría dándose un festín con la gente de Portoscuso. Nadie sabe qué ocurrirá y no es culpa de nadie en este caso. Si alguien fuese culpable esos serian los dioses y a ellos nadie puede oponérseles."_

"Yo lo hare."

"… _Shirou-kun a veces simplemente no se puede salvar a todos."_

"…"

"… _así que es eso ¿eh?"_

"Por favor dígame la ubicación Zola-san"

"_De acuerdo pero tienes que prometerme que tendrás cuidado."_

"Por supuesto."

"_Estas mintiendo ¿no es así?"_

"… Érica va a estar bien se lo aseguro."

"_¿Qué hay de ti?"_

"Yo puedo arreglármelas."

"_Promételo o no hay trato."_

"Le prometo que no moriré, ¿eso es suficiente?"

"_Tsk. Tsk. Como piensas convertirte en el protagonista de un eroge con ese tipo de promesas Shirou-kun."_

"¡No planeo convertirme en ningún protagonista de un eroge!"

"_Hahaha. Calma, calma, ahora lo niegas pero tarde o temprano ocurrirá. Está escrito en tu destino."_

"¡Como si fuera así! Y bien ¿cuál es la ubicación de la bestia?"

"_Esta cerca de Dorgali. Se trata de una [Cabra] y aparentemente usa rayos."_

"¿Sabe exactamente donde esta?"

"_A aparecido al suroeste de la ciudad de Dorgali no se ha acercado a la ciudad, solo ha estado cerca del lago de cedrino provocando lluvia. Sin embargo sería realmente malo que se acercase a la ciudad."_

"Vamos en camino."

"_Tengan cuidado y recuerda tu promesa Shirou-kun"_

"…claro nos vemos."

Después de terminar la conversación. Recojo mis cosas y voy hacia la habitación de Érica y grito. "¡Nos vamos en 20 minutos Érica!"

Érica sale molesta de su cuarto con el cabello mojado prueba de que se había duchado y me pregunta con un toque de rabia. "¿A dónde?"

"Dorgali. Hay una [Cabra] que puede controlar los rayos y puede generar tormentas." Digo seriamente y me dirijo a la camioneta para buscar la ruta más rápida en el GPS de la camioneta.

"Tengo que llegar a tiempo esta vez. Por favor que sea así." digo para mí mismo.

Eso es lo siempre decía antes de salir a las casas de apóstoles.

* * *

Dorgali es una ciudad muy pequeña, al pie de una montaña.

Shirou y Érica siguieron directamente los nubarrones oscuros que se congregaban en torno a Dorgali, aparentemente durante las 4 horas que Shirou paso conduciendo la bestia decidió por fin acercarse a la ciudad.

Al llegar a la carretera principal sólo había unas cuantas tiendas y una estación de policía. Shirou y Érica notaron las nubes oscuras en el cielo. En comparación con lo que vieron en el camino, las nubes eran claramente mayores en número.

"¡Ahí está!" Grito Érica señalando al cielo, más concretamente a una [Cabra] gigante.

La [Cabra] mediría unos 15 metros de altura y era de un color azul cielo brillante, con grandes cuernos y unos brillantes ojos rojos.

Seguido del grito de Érica una luz dorada brilló e impacto la estación de policía provocando un gran daño a la estructura.

Cuando el sonido de un trueno rugió el viento comenzó a aumentar rápidamente volviéndose una tormenta.

Gritos de terror, de sorpresa, se escuchaban en toda la ciudad, el público estaba en pánico como si hubiera caído en el infierno.

"¡Ruaaag!" Rugió la [Cabra] provocando una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Después de ello nuevamente varios rayos descendieron sobre la tierra. Uno de ellos impacto una tienda como objetivo provocando una explosión, seguramente la explosión del rayo alcanzo algún tanque de gas de la cocina del lugar.

Era algo bueno que la mayoría de los edificios y casas estuvieran construidas con madera, ya que estaba lloviendo no tenían que preocuparse acerca de un riesgo de incendio. Por todo lo demás la situación estaba completamente fuera de control.

La ciudad terminaría siendo completamente destruida en máximo 30 minutos si no hacían algo al respecto.

Érica miro a Shirou expectante de que dijera algo pero el solo seguía observando a la [Cabra] detenidamente.

Shirou observaba los ojos demasiado inteligentes de la [Cabra]. Las cabras son animales muy inteligentes, aunque parecen estúpidas ovejas en apariencia, están excepcionalmente alerta de sus alrededores.

Después de unos momentos Shirou dijo "Esta vez no creo que podamos engañar a la bestia para que nos siga ya que puede atacarnos a distancia. Lo único que nos queda es usar fuerza bruta y tratar de derribarlo antes de que cause más daño. Ambos vamos a atacarlo con lo más fuerte que tenemos." Dice Shirou con voz fría.

Todo rastro de duda en la cara de Érica desapareció justo ahora tiene una expresión determinada y así dice "Dame un arma secundaria, voy a usar la mía como una lanza."

Shirou solo dice su aria "Trace On" y es su mano aparece **[Durendal]**. Se la da a Érica y mira hacia la [Cabra] preparando su ataque.

-()-

Proyecto mi arco negro y encajo en la tierra a tres espadas, dos son iguales y una es diferente.

Preparo mi arco, apunto y comienzo a romper la espada en mis manos. Una vez lista digo su nombre"**[Hrunting]**" y disparo directamente a la cabeza de la [Cabra].

Sin dejar de mirar a la [Cabra] tomo otra de las espadas y comienzo a romperla.

"**[Im the bone of my sword]**" canto.

El proyectil rojo vuela sediento de sangre hacia el caprino divino sin embargo es golpeado por un rayo y es desviado.

Pero eso no es suficiente para detener a la espada del héroe Beowulf esta vuelve a tomar la dirección del objetivo y impacta a la [Cabra] en la cabeza.

"¡Graaarg!" Ruge la [Cabra] con dolor.

Yo no le doy importancia a su rugido y disparo una flecha más letal con su cabeza como objetivo.

"**[Caladbolg]**" digo su nombre activándola.

Con el dolor infringido a la [Cabra] está esta vulnerable a un ataque más fuerte sin embargo la [Cabra] comienza a invocar una gran cantidad de relámpagos todos ellos golpeando en direcciones aleatorias.

Uno de los relámpagos golpea al proyectil cuando está a unos metros de la [Cabra] y este estalla haciendo que la [Cabra] comience a caer como si fuese un avión derribado. Se siente un ligero temblor cuando la [Cabra] cae al suelo.

"¡Gruaaaag!" Ruge la bestia ahora en agonía

Tomo mi otra espada ignorando el calor en mis circuitos comienzo a romperla y la preparo para disparar una vez que tenga a mi objetivo completamente visible.

Después de unos momentos la [Cabra] se levanta y es completamente visible. Apunto nuevamente a la cabeza de la [Cabra] y disparo a **[Hrunting] **una vez más.

La [Cabra] esta vez dispara rayos directamente hacia la flecha para desviarla y lo logra una vez.

Dos veces.

Tres veces.

Sin embargo necesita destruir completamente a la flecha si quiere detenerla. Esta golpea en una parte del cráneo que está completamente unida a su cráneo.

Un cuerno cae y la [Cabra] ruge molesta mientras mueve la cabeza.

"¡Ruaaag!"

Ahora está sangrando de la cabeza y el pecho profusamente, pero también ahora ya casi no tengo prana.

Podría proyectar a **[Hrunting] **una vez más, sin embargo no sería suficiente para acabarla. Tengo que defenderme ahora que he llamado su atención.

Como predije la [Cabra] comienza a correr hacia mí para atacarme. Sin embargo yo permanezco ahí sin moverme.

La [Cabra] va a llegar en unos segundos. Justo cuando está a 10 metros de mi digo "**[Rho Aias]**" y un escudo formado por siete pétalos carmesí aparece frente a mí para resguardarme de mi enemigo.

Ahora solo puedo resistir los ataques de la [Cabra] mientras que Érica le ataca.

-()-

Érica se había alejado de Shirou para poder golpear a la [Cabra] desde otro flanco.

Ella ya había visto antes el poder de las flechas de Shirou, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse por la cantidad de daño que hacían.

Las flechas rojas eran increíblemente rápidas en comparación de las plateadas. Pero las plateadas eran mucho más potentes que las rojas.

Después de dos flechas la bestia cayó y con el tercero ya se encontraba herida de gravedad, pero aun no estaba derrotada.

La [Cabra] después de levantarse corrió hacia Shirou para aplastarlo con sus pezuñas Shirou proyecta su extraño escudo y detiene a la [Cabra].

Érica esta estupefacta al ver que la [Cabra] sigue golpeando furiosa el escudo de Shirou que no parece dañarse en lo absoluto.

Érica por otro lado llama a su espada y prepara su ataque.

"**Ven, mi espada, Coure di Leone. ¡Espada que guarda el trono del león! Ruego a los predecesores de rojo y negro. ¡Concede su protección a mi cuerpo y mi caballería!**"

La especialidad mágica de Érica era [Hierro], la capacidad de manipular el hierro y el acero como sus propios brazos y piernas a los efectos del ataque y la defensa. [Vuelo], [la visión espíritu] y la preparación de pociones pertenecía al dominio de las brujas como Lucretia Zola.

"**Eli Eli lama Sabactani? Oh Señor, ¿por qué me has abandonado**?" canto Érica.

La [Cabra] al darse cuenta que no podía romper el escudo de Shirou con sus pezuñas retrocede un poco y comienza a bombardear a Shirou con rayos y parece que esta vez sí están provocando daño en el escudo.

"**Coure di Leone, le te daré que los gritos y el llanto del hijo de Dios y el Espíritu Santo, ¡conviértete en la lanza de Longinus**!"

Usando la magia de [transformación] en su espada, Érica cambió su forma de una lanza.

La infusión del hechizo en la lanza de Érica otorgó por unos instantes el mismo poder mágico como la lanza sagrada que atravesó el hijo de Dios. Así, un arma mágica nació, capaz de dañar a los dioses y hacerlos sangrar.

"_¡Santo Thomas, comparte tu martirio con mi enemigo!_" Grita Érica y arroja la lanza en dirección a la garganta de la [Cabra].

La lanza impacta y dejó una profunda herida abierta en la [Cabra].

"¡Rooooaaaaar!" Gritos con dolor la bestia gigante.

Érica toma la otra espada que posee y comienza a llenarla con su magia. Esta era la segunda vez que Shirou le daba esa arma y ella estaba completamente segura de que se trataba de un arma increíblemente poderosa. Al solo tenerla en sus manos sabía que era mágica y que era incluso más fuerte de Coure di Leone.

Continúo envolviendo a la espada con su magia y se percato de que la espada comenzó a absorberla y ella sintió que la espada se estaba volviendo más afilada.

La [Cabra] por otro lado se movía erráticamente y lanzaba rayos al azar aunque gran parte de ellos seguían dirigidos a Shirou. Parecía que la [Cabra] le tenía un resentimiento especial que pensaba llevarse hasta la tumba.

Érica juzgo que era suficiente y se dispuso a lanzar la espada. Sería mucho más sencillo con una lanza pero ella no tenía la familiaridad con el arma para transformarla. Con el blanco en la mira arrojo la espada hacia las patas de la [Cabra].

Ella había esperado que la espada se enterrara en la carne de la bestia y le provocara dolor.

Ciertamente no esperaba que cortara la pata de la [Cabra] como si fuese mantequilla y continuara su viaje dañando a otra de sus patas.

"¿Cómo es posible…?" dijo Érica atónita pero salió de su estupor cuando Shirou la llamo.

"¡Érica ven aquí ahora!" grito Shirou desesperado aun con el escudo frente a él.

Érica corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se puso junto a Shirou para ver que ocurría.

"¡ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

La [Cabra] rugió mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores y acompañando su rugido cayeron el triple de rayos del cielo impactando calles, casas, edificios, automóviles y principalmente el escudo de Shirou.

"¡Gugh!" se quejo Shirou cuando se destruyeron cuatro pétalos de su escudo carmesí.

Después de eso la bestia se quedo quejándose por sus heridas en el centro de Dorgali.

Aunque Érica quería darle el golpe de gracia Shirou la detuvo y negó con la cabeza. El saco **[El tomo de Prometeo] **y en voz baja mientras apuntaba la [Cabra] dijo "Absorbe."

Llamas azules salieron del grimorio y envolvieron a la [Cabra] que trataba de moverse en vano, unos segundos después el fuego lo envolvió y regreso a la tabilla.

Aunque la [Cabra] había sido capturada Érica y Shirou sabían que no era una victoria.

La razón era que se encontraban entre ruinas.

Ese día un tercio de la ciudad de Dorgali fue completamente arrasada, y gran parte de las familias que estaban ahí murieron.

* * *

Érica y yo nos encontrábamos en camino a la casa de Zola-san tras recibir su llamado en la mañana.

Érica parecía haber perdido todo rastro de humor tras el incidente en Dorgali.

No puedo culparla probablemente es la primera vez que ve como la gente termina asada por el impacto de un rayo. Afortunadamente gran parte de la población que no fue atacada salió a ayudar a los que terminaron entre los escombros, a pesar del desastre muchos se salvaron. También muchos no lo lograron.

Justo ahora tenía la misma emoción que tenía después de una caza de apóstoles: tristeza.

Al igual que en pasado esta vez no pude salvar a todos. Era el mismo sabor amargo que probé tantas veces, al que incluso llegue a acostumbrarme. Poco antes de entrar en la quinta guerra del grial, solía buscar trazar en un plano la mayor concentración de personas y ignoraba a las pequeñas casas o aldeas decidía concentrarme a repeler a los no muertos en esos lugares y condenaba a los que no estaban cerca.

Era una decisión lógica después de todo. Era lo sensato. Era lo correcto.

Aun así no lo aceptaba, cada vez que tenía que hacer algo así sentía como si mi corazón fuera tan frágil como el cristal.

"Shirou estas acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de escenarios ¿no es así?" pregunta Érica cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"Si." Yo solo respondo secamente.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te sacrificas tanto por desconocidos?" pregunta Érica con seriedad.

"Acaso importa. Lo importante es que lo hago la razón no es lo primordial." Digo indiferentemente.

"Eso no es normal." Murmura ella.

"¿Tienes algún problema con ello Érica?" Pregunto molesto.

Parece mi pregunta que fue la gota que derramo el vaso y hace que Érica estalle "¿Problema? Yo. No. No soy yo la persona que busca su muerte, no soy yo la persona que queda herida y se va a ayudar a otros cuando él está a punto de colapsar y ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO SOY YO A LA QUE NO LE IMPORTA UN COMINO SU PROPIA VIDA!" me grita ella finalmente perdiendo la compostura.

"¡Cálmate ade-!" digo yo para callarla pero ella me interrumpe.

"¡DETEN LA CAMIONETA AHORA!" me ordena a gritos y yo obedezco deteniendo la camioneta.

"Érica escúchame." digo con tono serio pero ella no me deja hablar.

"No escúchame tu a mi yo te he escuchado y he obedecido desde que comenzamos a viajar ahora tu calla y escucha." Dice ella con voz completamente gélida y yo solo me quedo callado.

"Crees acaso que no te vi cuando hiciste aquella maniobra suicida con el [Toro], o cuando tenias fracturadas las costillas y posiblemente un daño interno y aun así corriste hacia la ciudad en Portoscuso a pesar de que podías colapsar en cualquier momento. Aunque te ocultaste te vi vomitando sangre cuando estábamos en Dorgali Shirou, realmente crees que soy ciega y no puedo ver que te estás matando." Dice ella con seriedad y agrega "Dijiste que ambos somos compañeros ¿no es así? Yo he visto que te preocupas por mi bienestar, demonios has salvado mi vida varias veces pero en lo concerniente a ti, tu solo me ignoras y finges indiferencia. Bueno eso se acabo, de ahora en adelante si estas herido me dejaras sanarte y si estas cansado descansaremos entendido."

Yo solo la miro con los ojos abiertos sin saber que decir exactamente. Por un lado ella tiene razón pero por otro lado es como siempre he sido yo. Además siento que esto ya lo viví.

Ah claro. Fue Saber quien me dijo casi las mismas palabras después de nuestro encuentro con Caster.

"_Hay muchas cosas que necesito decirte… aceptaste el chantaje del enemigo y ni siquiera me informaste de tu plan, trataste de pelear por ti mismo y ni siquiera cuidaste del bienestar de tu propio cuerpo. ¿Entiendes que todas esas a acciones fueron acciones estúpidas que pudieron ser fatales? No, tú casi estabas muerto. Porque disfrutas causarme tantos problemas…"_

Hasta ese día en la durante la guerra en Fuyuki yo nunca había peleado al lado de nadie, los ejecutores de la asociación no eran nada partidarios de ello y no podía relacionarme mucho con los exorcistas de la iglesia. Siempre había trazado mis planes para actuar en solitario y como no había tenido un compañero jamás nadie se había preocupado por mí. Ni si quiera yo.

Recuerdo que acepte la oferta de Caster porque estaba manipulando a un viejo amigo mío de la secundaria, claro yo tenía un plan para acabar con su Master un profesor de preparatoria con un oscuro pasado de asesino. Por supuesto Caster no era estúpida ya que sacando al servant con mas alta resistencia mágica de la guerra era su boleto al éxito si su plan resultaba, gracias a su Noble Phantasm. La razón por la que no informe a saber fue que estaba siendo vigilado por familiares de dicha bruja. Una vez en el templo Caster me chantajeo para entregar mis sellos de comando a ella a cambio de la vida de mi amigo. Yo ejecute mi plan y llame a Saber en el momento preciso, ella a pesar de ser convocada sin aviso alguno actuó del modo que esperaba y elimino a Caster de la guerra.

Claro después de ese evento recibí la furia directa del rey de los bretones y después de ese día me convertí no solo en nombre sino en el verdadero compañero de Saber. Ella cambio mi modo de pensar durante la guerra, definitivamente le debo mucho y realmente la admiro desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Y justo ahora frente a mí una rubia pero esta vez italiana que se encuentra diciéndome la misma cosa.

"De acuerdo tienes razón, solo que lo olvide." Digo sonriendo la verdad me gustaría palmear su cabeza pero creo que ella terminaría atacándome.

"Bueno será mejor que lo recuerdes por ti mismo ya que no quiero estártelo recordando cada vez que has algo estúpido." Dice ella condescendientemente aunque puedo ver que ya no está molesta.

"La verdad a veces actuó un poco descuidadamente porque tengo un artefacto dentro de mí que me ayuda a sanar más rápido, no es perfecto pero después de unas horas puedo sanar algunas heridas." Digo ya con buen humor y añado "Y en cuanto a lo de Dorgali, bueno el escudo que use no es invencible y de hecho mientras más daño reciba este se verá reflejado en la salud del usuario."

"Tranquila yo no muero aun si soy asesinado." Digo un chiste que solo yo entiendo mientras rio y ella solo niega con la cabeza pero también esta sonriendo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Zola-san su gato nos guio nuevamente a la habitación de su ama y se fue después a recostar en un canasto.

Esta vez Zola-san se encontraba vestida con vestido de color lila y estaba frente a un tablero y sobre él había una maqueta de la isla de Sardinia. Ella al vernos muestra ansiedad en su rostro pero se recupera rápidamente y dice con voz seria.

"Encontré al otro [Dios Herético], se trata de Melqart."

Érica y yo nos quedamos en shock después de escucharla.

Si las bestias divinas eran fragmentos de un dios entonces ¿Qué tan poderosos eran los dioses con su fuerza completa?

* * *

Disculpen algun error gramatical.

**NOTAS:**

Una de las cosas en las que me fije al terminar de escribir este capitulo es que Erica tiene un comportamiento tsundere, no era mi intencion en un principio pero creo que esta bien disminuirlo gradualmente.

Otra de las cosas son las flechas que uso Shirou, dos de ellas son conocidas y la otra yo la agregue. Basicamente la escarcha de rahab's tiene un rango C no es realmente fuerte lo que utilize fue el concepto de congelar mas que el poder de fuego.

Las espadas plataformas... bueno aqui me gustaria explicar la mecanica de esto. Un reality marble desplegado completamente constutiye un gran campo blindado, un ejemplo Nrvnqsr o Nero Caos usa su reality marble dentro de su cuerpo para disminuir la interferencia de gaia en el. Similarmente Shirou expande su reality marble solo un poco para poder saltar en un arma que esta flotando en unlimited blade works (donde las leyes de la fisica y el sentido comun son dictadas por el usuario) y de ese modo puede usarlas como plataformas. Claro el al principio pensar que solo las esta proyectando sin embargo es uno de los efectos de la falta de interferencia de gaia, mas adelante lo explicare con mas detalle. En caso de que alguien tenga una mejor idea lo escucho.

La ligera mencion de la quinta guerra del grial. La guerra va a ser recordada solo ligeramente por Shirou algunas veces pero muy poco profundamente, solo mencionara que impacto tuvo en su vida. Pero no se procupen tengo un arco pensado especialmente para la quinta guerra, donde apareceran los personajes de Fate, ahi quiero narrar mas a detalle la guerra que Shirou vivio, claro no sera toda la guerra pero si eventos importantes y claves para el desarrollo del personaje.

La pseudo-ingenuidad de Shirou. Bueno aqui hay que decir que Shirou pudo terminar convertiriendose en Kiritsugu o EMIYA sino fuera por Saber, su ingenuidad viene del hecho de que a pesar de tener experiencia de primera mano con la decepcion y la desesperacion Shirou no se ha dado por vencido con respecto a sus ideales. Conoce el verdadero rostro de ellos y sabe a que pueden llevarlo y aun asi el decidio seguirlos, sin embargo tiene experiencia suficiente y sabe que hay veces en las que nesesita usar la fuerza letal, como dije pudo convertirse en Kiritsugu. Claro el personaje se va a desarrollar mas conforme avance la historia y sus aliados van a formar un importante rol en ello.

Los niveles de poder. Simple y sencillamente voy a elevar las habilidades de los dioses y campiones ¿por que? pues por que son realmente debiles en comparacion con los servant. Aguien podria decir que no pero lo invito a que compare con la novela visual y las novelas de campione. Tengo que hacer cumplir el hecho de que solo un dios o un campione puede oponersele a otro campione.

Las autoridades bueno algunas las igualare a Noble Phantasm, otras yo diria que estan al nivel de las magias verdaderas. Para Shirou tengo 3 dioses en mente.

Si tienen dudas o sugerencias con respecto a el Nasuverse o Campioneverse den un review.

Eso es todo de mi parte.


End file.
